Jurassic Jecker
by R3DW0LF101
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved disappeared through a glowing ball of light?  Now features the other characters as well :D
1. Chapter 1

**I've been having withdrawal symptoms - I can blame the lack of Primeval for that and this story has been playing on my mind for a while so voila :D I really need to stop getting obsessed with tv programs. But anyway I wanted to do a Jecker Fanfic since well, I love that couple way too much :D Don't own anything except the plot bla bla bla and whatnot.**

**Enjoy :D**

The blaring siren threatened to deafen Jess and Abby as the ADD located yet another anomoly.

"This is the forth one this week! They never used to be so frequent" Jess said as she worked her magic on the keys, opening and closing popup after popup.

_Where is it Jess?_ Matt voice came in through her earpiece, giving her a slight fright.

Jess gasped. "It's here. In the ARC. Oh god this is bad..."

_Calm down Jess. It's okay. Where abouts is it? _Matt replied.

Jess worked hard at trying to calm her breathing as well as finding the co-ordinates. "It's in room 42A near the south corridor"

Abby was quick to react. "I'm on it Matt." after getting the co-ordinates from Jess, she quickly grabbed a black box and sped off down one of the corridors, dragging Connor who had just appeared, along with her.

"Where's the anomoly?" Becker's voice said calmly as he appeared beside Jess. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack and wasn't paying much attention. "Jess?"

"Oh, sorry Becker. Room 42A near the south corridor." she replied quickly. Becker frowned, wondering whether or not to leave Jess at the ADD by herself or follow the others. He sighed and quickly made his way towards the anomoly.

Jess was banging against the keys, trying to secure the other areas of the ARC. People were moving around in a blur as they begun to evacuate the building.

_We've got it locked._ Connor's voice said loudly through the comms.

_Connor you don't have to shout, we can hear you just fine through the earpieces._ Becker's voice replied.

_Aye aye Captain. _Connor replied sarcastically. His reply was quickly followed by a quiet "ow" as Abby hit him.

_Thanks Abby_.

_Your welcome Becker. He had it coming to him anyway._ Abby replied.

Everyone seemed to be calm _except_ Jess. "So it _is _locked right? Like locked locked?" she asked unsurely as she navigated her way around the computers.

_No creature is getting in or out of here Jess. You can calm down. _Abby replied.

Jess pulled up the CCTV footage and sighed in relief as she saw Abby and Connor standing calmly in front of the anomoly, with it all locked and secure. Becker and Matt were moving around the area, appearing then disappearing out of the cameras view as they searched around to make sure there was no creature incursion.

Jess leaned back against her chair and laughed quietly to herself. "Everything is fine" she said to herself. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

She'd been having horrible nightmares about tripping through an anomoly and being stuck in there without anyone there to keep her safe. Now that she thought about it, she'd had that dream more than once in the past couple of weeks and it was beginning to get clearer everytime she had it.

_Jess_. Becker's voice came through her earpiece, snapping her out of her daydream.

Somehow his voice always managed to either calm her down or get her heart beating faster than usual. Either way, she was always relieved to hear that he was okay when the team was out in the field. But there was a strange tone in his voice this time, like he was worried about something. "Is something wrong Becker?"

Jess heard a soft laugh echo through the earpiece. _Everything is fine Jess. You kinda zoned out on us there. Are you okay?_ He asked.

"Yeah."

Jess's heart dropped as the alarms went off _again_. She gasped, falling out of her seat as the anomoly appeared behind her. "Guys, Main operations room _now!_" she hissed through the comms as she scattered up to her feet.

A scream echoed throughout the entire ARC and everyone froze. Their minds all centering in on one person.

_Jess_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll today! :D Chapter two up already... again i don't own anything except the plot. Probably won't update until next weekend :'( **

**Buts Enjoy :D**

Becker was the first of the team to reach the main ops room, but when he got there, the room was deserted. "Jess!" he called out.

_Is she there?_ Abby asked worriedly.

"Jess where are you? This isn't funny!" Becker growled. He stood in front of the anomoly with his EMD in hand. _She wouldn't have gone through it_ Becker thought to himself, _She knows how dangerous it is_. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, hearing the sounds of the others running through the corridors. He had to act fast.

_God just go through it already. _

"Becker _don't!_" the others shouted as he stepped through the anomoly, watching it close right behind him.

* * *

Jess wasn't sure how many days had gone by but she knew she had to get back somehow.

She was suppose to walk back _through_ the anomoly, but those stupid noises scared her into running the opposite direction. She was alone, and her favourite pair of pink heels were gone. Forgotten near the anomoly site.

She's managed to climb up a tree and sleep through the night, waking up suddenly every now and again due to bangs, thumps and various other noises that went on around the place. One time she _wore_ she could hear something or _someone_ calling her name.

But soon enough, another day arrived and she was just glad that she was alive. The waterfall and river that was nearby supplied her with food and water, _thankfully_. She wasn't the outdoors type but she knew how to survive in it. Mostly due to the fact that her father was really one for camping and ended up dragging her along with him a few times when she was younger.

Jess sighed, leaning her head back against the tree and letting her eyes survey the area around her. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around the place a bit more. I've got nothing to lose." _except your life you idiot_ she thought.

After she decided it was safe enough for her to move, she carefully climbed down the tree and made her way through the forest with only the thick stick she had found that made her feel only the least bit protected. _God I wish Becker was here with one of those EMDs_ she thought everytime she looked at it.

Jess stopped walking suddenly and looked out to the clearing in front of her. "No. Way." she whispered to herself as she glanced at the various species of Jurassic dinosaurs. It was like she had stepped through the TV screen while Connor was watching Jurassic Park. They all looked so calm and peaceful, eating away at the different trees and plants that surrounded the river.

"_So what was it like living in the Cretaceous?" Jess asked Connor and Abby as they ate dinner around the TV one night. Connor had demanded that they both sit down with him to watch all the Jurassic Park videos, telling them that they could learn a thing or two from watching them._

_Connor and Abby glanced at each other as memories flooded back to them. Connor chuckled as he looked back at Jess. "Well, for starters... there's no coffee."_

_"And you have to make you're own shelter. It was better to find something high up off the ground though since most of the creatures were Terrestrial." Abby added with a smile. Jess was glad they were able to talk about this so openly. She thought the two of them wouldn't want to dig into that certain point in time. _It must have been _hell_ for them _Jess thought._

_"The fish were nice... I miss the fish." Connor sighed, pushing around the fish that he had on his plate._

_"A fish is a fish no matter what time period it's from Connor" Abby replied. She frowned "Didn't your mum ever teach you not to play with your food?"_

_Connor stopped and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "That is such a clich__é__ Abby." _

_"It's stopped you from playing around with your food though, hasn't it" Abby replied with a wide grin. _

Jess was snapped out of her daydream as something covered her mouth and pulled her backwards, out of the open space that she had been walking towards.

"Do you have any _idea_ how much danger you just put yourself in?"

Jess spun around in shock. _No. He couldn't be here. He hated anomolies. He swore never to go _through_ any anomolies. He wasn't here._

But he _was_.

Jess couldn't help but poked Becker's arm, just to test if he was actually real or not. Who knows? Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

She frowned when her finger connected with the solid figure. "You're not real..." she whispered to herself. "You _can't_ be real."

Becker sighed. "I'm really here Jess. Now _please_ stay quiet. I saw a pack of raptors just back there."

"Oh" she mouthed. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. "_When in doubt, climb a tree..._" Jess mumbled to herself.

"What did you just say?"

Jess' head shot back around, completely forgetting that Becker, _of all people_, was standing right beside her. "Just something my father always used to say when he took me camping."

his eyebrows raised slightly. "And what was that?'

"_When in doubt, climb a tree_." she could see him trying to hold back a laugh. She frowned. "Don't laugh! It gives you height and lets you view your surrounding more clearly."

"of course." Becker was still relieved that Jess, small innocent Jess, was still alive after nearly a week out in the raptor filled forest all alone.

Jess smiled widely as she glance down at EMD that Becker was holding firmly in his hand. She didn't know what came over her but she didn't care. Her arms wrapped around Becker, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here Becker, you have no _idea_ how scared I've been, those raptors are practically _everywhere!_ I think I befriend a baby one after I gave it a fish but I didn't stay around to find out. God I'm just glad to have you here!"

At first he was shocked at the sudden closeness but slowly wrapped his arms around Jess and hugged her back.

They both pulled away suddenly.

_Of course a raptor had to come and ruin this wonderful moment_ Jess thought angrily as the two of them turned to face the creature, Becker holding the EMD at the ready.

Jess sighed happily. _At least Becker has an EMD. Beats walking around with a stick _any day_._


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished my homework faster than usual so I thought I'd update this :D THANK YOU EVERYONE for the reviews and everything, they seriously make my day! Anyway... Don't own anything except the plot :D**

**Enjoy :P **

"_Smile for the camera guys!" Jess called from behind the camera._

_She zoomed in slightly on the team all mingling around the coffee table in the living quarters of the ARC. _

_Abby leaned casually against the bench in the kitchenette section of the room while Connor was trying to balance himself on the edge of the couch, just a simple push away from falling off it._

_Matt was quietly talking to Emily in the corner closest to the TV. He was attempting to teach her how to work it but it didn't look like it was going too well. She just stared at him with a confused 'please help me' look._

_Jess zoomed the camera in on one particular team member. _

_Becker._

_"Got any words of wisdom Captain?" _

_He frowned slightly but that was quickly replaced by a genuine smile. A smile that Jess seemed to be getting quite a bit in the past few days. He opened his mouth to say something but Connor butted in, like always._

_"What about me, Jess? I'm _way _smarter than Action Man over there." Jess swivelled the camera around to Connor just in time to catch Becker kicking the couch and making him fall off it. Everyone laughed, even Matt and Emily were snickering in the corner._

_"Miss Parker. May I asked what it is you are doing wandering around the ARC with a video camera?" _

_Jess spun around in the direction of Lester and laughed nervously. "I'm documenting life in the ARC. There are some _fasinating_ creatures you have around here, Sir." Behind the camera came a few quiet snickers from the others._

_Lester stood in front of Jess, no emotion reaching his face. "Well good luck with that then. Don't you all have work to do though?"_

_"It's our lunch break."_

_"Right. Well, carry on then." without another word, Lester quickly made his way out of the room and Jess spun around, directing the camera at the others again. _

_"Well I better get back to the menagerie. Rex has probably gotten himself trapped in the cupboard again." Abby sighed, picking Connor up from where he was, still sitting on the ground._

_"How did he trap himself in a _cupboard_?" Jess asked._

_Abby shrugged. "I have no idea. Come on Connor..." Jess let the camera follow the odd pairing as they left the room hand in hand._

_"Ouch!" the camera spun around to reveal Emily clutching her hand._

_"Yeah, I wouldn't advise touching that..." Matt replied, eyeing the cords dangling behind the tv.._

_Jess laughed lightly at how sweet they were together, if only Matt wasn't so secretive. She turned the focus on Becker, who was staring off into space, a deep frown on his face. "So Becker..." He turned towards the camera and flinched backwards slightly at how close it was to his face._

_"What is it Jess?" He wasn't looking into the camera, more like at Jess behind it._

_"Who is the best person in the ARC?" in a hushed voice Jess added "Me... say me."_

_Becker grinned. "The guns..."_

_Jess pulled a face behind the camera. "Best _person_ Becker. A gun isn't a person."_

_Becker rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh fine... The best person in the ARC is you Jess." _

_"Much better." Little did Jess know, that Becker wasn't just saying that to keep her happy. He meant it. Walking into work everyday and seeing her bright happy face made him feel better about, well, everything really._

_Becker glared at the camera then. "Okay you're turn now!" _

_He stood up from the couch and went to reach for the camera but Jess pulled it away. "My camera, my rules." she laughed as he tried to take it off her._

_"Oh. So you can video all of us, but we can't video you?"_

_"Precisely-_hey_!"_

_The camera was suddenly snatched out of Jess' hand and the focus was finally centered on her. She couldn't help the large smile that wouldn't leave her face. Somehow she just couldn't be mad at Becker._

_"Now... Miss Jessica Parker. What do you enjoy most about the ARC?" _

_Jess laughed. "How am I meant to answer with you pulling those faces?" _

_Becker turned the camera to look at himself and frowned, turning it back to Jess. "_I don't know what you're talking about_" he replied with a laugh._

_She rolled her eyes and turned serious suddenly. "Working with the most _amazing_ team anyone could ever dream of. Abby is sweet and caring and is just _wonderful_ with the animals. Connor is a _genius._ I still can't believe that _he _was the one that created the first ADD. Matt is always so calm and is a_ really_ good team leader. Lester is... well, he's just Lester and we _all_ love him for that. Everyone is just... _perfect._"_

_"Aren't you forgetting someone?"_

_She frowned. "Who?" Becker made a few gestured behind the camera._

_"Oh" Jess smirked "Then there's _Action Man._"_

_"Oh you didn't just call-"_

_"Oh yeah. I did!" Jess laughed._

Abby switched off the video camera and looked up at Connor and Matt with not even a hint of happiness. She could feel tears begin to sting her eyes.

"They'll be alright Abby." Matt said calmly. "They'll look after each other."

"I know that. But if what Connor and I went through in the Cretaceous Period is anything to go by..." Her words trailed off at the end as the tears slowly began to stain her cheeks.

"Come here." Connor whispered, gently pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around her.

Matt sighed "It's only been a few weeks. You guys survived twelve _months_. They _will_ survive this and they _will _get back."

"I hope you're right" Connor said sadly.

_I hope so too_ Matt thought to himself as he picked up the video camera and returned back to his office.

**A/N: In Chapter two when it switches to Jess' POV, a week or so was suppose to have passed since both she AND Becker went through... Becker just didn't find her for a week :P I might update this story more often than my other one since my Muse went on strike... Writing a Jecker story is somehow A LOT more easier to do :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :D Here's part four. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I'm tired and my homework has somehow managed to creep up on me. Not sure about the dinosaurs :D kinda just search one that was like a chicken but anyway... I don't own Primeval or anything about this except the plot and such :P**

**Enjoy :D**

_A month later..._

"What the hell are they?" Jess exclaimed as she quickly climbed up the nearest tree. Becker continued shooting at the small creatures that scurried around on the ground as he made his way to the same tree.

"Becker behind you!"

He turned and shot the small chicken-like creature square in the eyes before climbing up the tree after Jess. "Thanks." he said breathlessly as he made himself comfortable on the branch next to her. His arm had wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling as they waited for the little pests to lose interest in them.

"They're called Compsognathus'." Becker whispered, answering Jess' earlier question. "Chicken-sized carnivores that are a right pain in the a-"

"How exactly do you know what they are?" Jess interupted suddenly.

Becker looked at her with a 'do you really expect me to answer that' look. It took her a few minutes but Jess finally realised. "Ohh. _Connor_."

"Yeah. After I joined, he felt it was his duty to inform me of _every single creature_ that could've lived back in these times. You should be glad to know that quite a few of the creatures in this time period are herbivours."

Jess laughed lightly.

One of the creatures down on the ground, rammed against the tree making it tremble only the slightest. But even that small action made Jess wobble on the branch. Becker's arm tightened around her waist and she froze, _just_ realising how close they really were.

_Oh god. He's right there! And he's touching me! Well that's probably because he doesn't want me to fall and get hurt or maybe making sure that I was safe made him feel safe. But still omigod HE'S TOUCHING ME!_

Becker was unaware of Jess' little moment in thought. Instead he opted to glaring down at the pesky creatures, wishing that some raptor would find them.

But the minutes turned into hours and the stupid things were still there.

"What if you shoot them from up here? We could then make a run for it." Jess whispered.

Above them, the sun was slowly setting turning the sky a striking shade of orange. The clouds nearest faded from pure white, to a blue white, then to a soft pink as the sun hit it. From their position they had the perfect spot to watch it go down.

And it seemed the creatures had _finally_ lost interest, following the golden light the setting sun set around the place.

Becker sighed. "We're better off staying up here over night." his eyes lifted to a small nest-like area further up into the canopy. "Climb up there and get some rest, 'kay? I'll keep watch."

Jess didn't bother arguing, even though they both knew how tired the each of them were. Becker's arm slowly slid away from her waist as she made her way up the tree, which was a lot more easier to climb than she'd thought it would be.

The small nest-like area was perfect. Like it had been made just for this exact purpose. _To sleep_. There was space for another person to fit in there too.

Jess glanced over the side and saw Becker leaning his head against the trunk of the tree. His gear was still with him, surprisingly. Just the fact that he managed to bring a bag through the anomoly with him was amazing.

"Becker..." Jess whispered.

He looked up at her, catching some of the suns last rays which actually, for the first time, made him look slightly vunerable from the height Jess was looking at him from. _Now that I think about it, Becker's up pretty high...but I'm higher. There is no way this could be safe to sleep on..._

"What is it Jess?" Becker interupted her little day dream. He didn't like the edge to her voice, like she was unsure. Scared almost.

She leaned her head against one of the branches and smiled. "There's enough space up here for another person... and... I'd feel safer if you were up here too. That way I could keep an eye on you"

Becker saw no objection to that. It _would_ be safer if he was up there too. He couldn't help his thoughts from wandering in another direction however.

All he could think about as he climbed up to where Jess was, was how close they'd be to each other. _Why are you being so stupid Becker? Just admit you like the girl!_ His thoughts caught up with him suddenly and his hand slipped, but he quickly latched onto another branch and continued climbing.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked worriedly as he climbed the rest of the way and made himself comfy across from her.

"I'm fine Jess..." Becker started frowning suddenly, looking at Jess' forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

Becker moved closer and gently tilted Jess' head down slightly so he could get a better look at her forehead. "How long have you had this cut on your head?"

"Oh that... It's nothing." Jess said quietly.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Becker's hands were cool against her head as she let him examine the small cut she'd gotten earlier that day. _Some trees can be quite mean sometimes _Jess thought, a smile slowly making its way onto her face.

_He's touching me _again._ Gosh Jess _grow up! _He's only making sure you won't die from blood loss or something. You could die out here and no one except Becker would know. Oh great now I'm starting to freak myself out._ Jess shivered

"You cold?" Becker asked almost instantly, his hands leaving her head. Jess didn't even have time to reply before he'd taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It was a good choice wearing jeans to work..." Jess laughed quietly as she glanced down at what she was wearing. She'd been in a rush for work the morning of the anomoly opening and she had just thrown some clothes together. Light blue jeans, a simple shirt with foreign writing on the front and her favourite pink heels. So much for them.

Becker was in his all black uniform as usual. Jess very rarely saw him in civies. _Does that guy even _own_ civies?_ Jess thought.

"You should get some rest." He whispered.

Seeming on cue, Jess yawned in reply. She curled herself up, wrapping Becker's jacket tighter around her, his scent still lingering after a month had gone by. She smiled as sleep finally took over.

Becker leaned his head back and watched Jess subconsiously tightening the jacket around her even more. _Is that even possible?_ A smile crept onto his face as he saw the edges of Jess mouth curve up into a smile. _She looks so adorable when she sleeps_ Becker thought to himself.

"_Becker..._" Jess said sleepily.

_Is she still dreaming? Since when did Jess talk in her sleep?_ Becker asked himself. He decided to reply anyway. "I'm here Jess."

She muttered something quietly as she stretched herself out and somehow moved around so she was closer to Becker. _To the hell with it!_ Becker sighed and gently lifted her onto his lap and let her curl up into his chest.

"_Don't leave me._" Jess whispered quietly whispered, her fingers gently gripping onto part of his shirt.

Becker wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head. "I could never leave you." he whispered.

"_Hilary..._"

Becker frowned at the mention of his first name. _Of course_ Jess would know his first name. She's read everyone's files, especially his, more than once. Thankfully she hadn't gone and told any of the others about it though, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. He sighed, resting his head on hers. "What is it Jess?" he made sure his voice was quiet, hoping he wouldn't wake her.

She sighed. "_Never mind._"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ello again :D**_** Yeah I'm thinking about them getting out the Jurassic soon but I'm not so sure... school has me thinking about other things and this keeps getting throw around the place. You have NO IDEA how many different chapters I've written that all lead off to different things... I had jess beating up a tree at one point :D **

**anyway... Here's chapter 5**

**Enjoy (")**

_:D Another month later..._

_Jess wandered through the darkened forest, searching for the source of the voice. It was definitely a female one. She had never heard it before though._

_"Who's there?" Jess' heart beat quicken as the voice got louder._

_She felt bad leaving Becker behind up in the tree. He just looked so peaceful in his sleep, she couldn't bare to disturb that. The Jurassic was beginning to take a toll on both of them._

_"Are you Jess?" A voice said from behind her._

_Jess spun around on her heels and stumbled back as she saw who had spoken. She had never met her before but she'd seen pictures. So many pictures..._

_"You're... You're dead" Jess stuttered._

_Sarah's cool brown eyes looked sad. She shrugged. "You're dreaming."_

_Jess frowned. The dark forest scene around them slowly began to change. Some of the trees shrunk into the ground as fresh green grass began to sprout up along with flowers as far as the eye could see._

_The dark clouds that had been hanging over the forest lingered for a few minutes before fading away as the sun brightened up the sky._

_To Jess' right she could see a family of Brachiosaurus' happily munching on some of the lingering trees._

_"He cares about you, Jess. More than you know." Sarah said suddenly, wandering away from Jess and sitting down on a large tree root that stuck out of the ground. _

_Jess looked away from the dinosaurs and frowned. "Who?"_

_Sarah laughed. "Becker. He went against his number one rule, for _you._"_

_"He would have done that for any of the others." Jess replied defensively. Although she felt flattered, she couldn't help but feel partly guilty about being the reason why Becker was stuck in the Jurassic with her. "He was just doing his job. Protecting the _team_. I'm part of the team."_

_"You may tell yourself that... But I know."_

_"So It's my fault he's stuck here as well? Is that what you're saying?" Jess had no idea what was making her so angry. _I've had enough of this! I want to go _home_!

_"Calm down Jess." She sounded like Abby for a second then. _By god I really am going insane! _"You're not insane..."_

_Jess frowned. "How did you-"_

_"You're _dreaming_ remember? Our thoughts are the same... in a way." _

_"If that's true then what you're saying means nothing. You're only saying what I want myself to hear." Jess turned her back to Sarah, a frown creasing her forehead and tears building in her eyes._

_"You'll get out soon. I promise. And I'm not just saying that because that's what you want to hear. You _will_ get out soon." Jess turned and looked at her stunned speechless. She had never told herself that before. Sure at the beginning she was hoping another anomoly would open up and take her back home but after the past couple of months, the thought of going home was slipping away._

_"In ancient times, some people were said to have Prophetic Dreams." Sarah mused as she gazed up at the bright blue sky. "They usually involved riddles, images, sounds, smells... the list goes on. Some were quite challenging."_

_Jess sat herself down on the tree root beside Sarah and frowned. "You're not going to give me some sort of riddle that I have to work out, are you? Riddles don't get worked out until the last minute, just as something bad is about to happen..."_

_Sarah looked at Jess then with a sweet smile. "All I'm going to say is that you have to go forward before you can go back." _

_"What sort of riddle is that? It's not even hard!"_

_Sarah shrugged. "Who said riddles had to be hard?"_

_"They're suppose to make you think. They make us challenge ourselves!"_

_"You're thinking it's an easy riddle... therefore you're thinking, aren't you?" Sarah's grin just widened._

_Jess frowned. "I guess, but-"_

_"No buts. It's time for you to wake up..." Sarah stood up and begun walking to the middle of the clearing, Jess following behind. "I hope you and Becker sort out whatever's going on between you two. It's frustrating to watch."_

_"What on earth are you talking about? Becker and I don't have-"_

_"It looks like it's going to rain, don't ya think?." Sarah interrupted suddenly, looking up at the sky just as the clouds begun to darken._

Jess' eyes flashed open as the water dripped from the rocks above, down onto her cheek. _Where the heck did that come from?_ She thought to herself. There was movement going on around her but she couldn't see much.

Jess sat up and looked around, wraping Becker's jacket around her more firmly. They had ditched the forest for a safe and sheltered cave only problem was that fact that the place was cold and occasionally wet in some places.

But thankfully the only source of life in there were a couple of ants. _Who knew there could be ants in this time period_ Jess laughed quietly to herself.

Near the entrance of the cave, Becker was doing something with the EMD. Pulling it apart and then putting it back together again.

_He cares about you Jess. More than you know._ Jess waved off Sarah's words and wandered over to Becker, sitting herself down next to him with a sleepy grin on her face. "Good morning" she tried to make her voice as cheerful as she could.

"Morning" He looked at her and smiled. _He looks so adorable when he smiles. He needs to smile more! _Jess thought.

She looked down at the EMD, scattered in front of them in many different sized pieces. "Is something wrong with it?"

Becker looked distracted, staring out at the rain pouring down outside.

"Becker..." Jess whispered.

"Huh? Oh the EMD. Nothing's wrong with it Jess. Just doing something to pass the time. There's not much to do since it's raining."

Jess frowned, turning herself around to look at him more clearly. "It's not just the rain, is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Jess."

"Becker... Come on. What's bugging you? Hey, if it's a secret, I'm really good at keeping them. Connor asked me not to tell anyone that he had a _tea party_ with his grandmother and his niece on his birthday last year." Jess' hands shot to her mouth, her eyes wide. She hadn't meant to tell Becker about that.

He laughed. "I'm definitely bringing that up when we get back." His face darkened again and Jess felt her heart drop. She hated seeing him like this. It was like he was being tortured.

"We _will _get back. Sarah promised me that we will."

"Sarah?" Becker looked at Jess in disbelief.

Jess bit her lip and looked out at the rain. "I had a dream about her... She told me we'd get out. Soon actually."

"You've never even met her?"

"I've seen photos, I've read the reports and her file." Becker smirked and Jess felt a slight blush colour her cheek. "I'm not a stalker!"

"Never said you were." Becker laughed quietly. Watching Jess get flustered over such simple things had gotten quite entertaining in the past couple of days. She still felt slightly awkward around him even though they had been stuck together for just over a couple of months.

Just looking at her for a long time, Becker could see her cheeks slowly turn a light pink. It was cute.

"So what else did _Sarah_ tell you in this dream?" Becker had to admit, he was only asking questions just so he could hear her talk some more. Having her near always made his problems vanish. Even if she was talking about Sarah.

Jess frowned in thought, trying to remember her dream. "She gave me a riddle."

Becker's face brightened. "Which was...?"

"She said we had to go forward before we could go back."

He laughed. "Seriously? That's it? Of course we have to go forward... we're in the _past_. That's such an easy riddle..."

Jess frowned as she gazed out at the rain. It didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. "That's what I said... now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

Jess looked at Becker and sighed. "What if an anomoly opens up and it leads to the future? Sure we saved the world and all that but we never managed to stop anomolies from ever happening. Something might go wrong again."

"That's what the ARC is for, Jess. Connor, Abby, Matt... even Lester. They'll make sure nothing bad happens. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Jess sighed.

Becker wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Shocked at first, Jess gladly allowed herself to curl up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as they both watched the rain pour down in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm changing the rating to T 'cause well... I want to :P um... I have this camp next weekend so I might not be able to update this as quickly so I'm adding another chapter before I go to bed :D Don't own anything except the plot :'( Oh and thanks to Esmerelda Diana Parker for your review. That little conversation between you and Sarah made me lol... and question what the hell I'm doing keeping Becker and Jess 'apart' :P **

**I couldn't help but add the little Conby part at the beginning, it kinda has it's purpose in a way and I really should stop talking...**

**Here's chapter 6... I think it's 6... yeah it's 6**

**Enjoy :D**

"Connor... I'm pregnant." Abby announced as she came out of the bathroom.

"You're what?" Connor began choking on his piece of toast, staring wide-eyed at his girlfriend. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ Connor asked himself as he watched Abby walking towards him.

A smile curved at the corners of her lips and her face seemed to brighten up. She laughed. "I'm pregnant!" her smile vanished suddenly. "Oh god, I'm pregnant. I'm not ready to be pregnant. We're not even married!"

"Marry me then." Connor blurted out. Abby stared at him shocked as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and brought out a small black satin box and laid it on the bench in front of her.

"No."

"No?" Connor frowned in confusion. "Why _no_?"

Abby pushed the box back towards him and smiled. "Do it properly. Surprise me"

"How am I meant to _surprise_ you if you already know about it?"

"it has to be special... there is _no way_ I'm telling people that you proposed to me in Jess' kitchen without even getting down on one knee." she turned to leave just as their phones beeped signalling an anomoly.

"Abby..."

"Come on" she sighed. "Let's hope this anomoly is worth the interruption."

_

* * *

_

"Eh! It's on me! Get it off! Becker get it off!"

Becker leaned against the tree with a girn on his face as he watched Jess stumble around, trying to swat of something that wasn't even on her. Truth was, the insect, or whatever it was, hadn't even landed on her in the first place. He only said he could see something on the back of her shirt just to entertain himself.

Becker couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing and Jess stopped moving, glaring at him. "You idiot!" Jess pushed him weakly but he still stumbled slightly, trying hard to control his amusment.

"You should have seen your face..." he laughed harder while trying to imitate her. "...Priceless!"

"Idiot!" Jess pushed him again and suddenly found herself falling to the ground with a thud as she hit the tree behind her. "...Ow"

Becker stopped laughing and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Jess brushed of the fact that Becker's hand was on her arm as he helped her find her feet. Thankfully she hadn't hit the tree as hard as she thought she would, her back and tailbone still hurt though. "I'm still angry with you..." she mumbled quietly.

He laughed lightly. "You sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or anything but you did fall into a tree..." he was trying his best not to burst out laughing again.

Jess smoothed down her hair and fixed her clothing back to normal after it had twisted around her slightly. A sharp pain shot up Jess' leg and she grimaced.

"woaw steady there..." Becker caught her before she fell over. Jess tried to regain her balance on her good foot but even that hurt a bit. Becker gently sat her down on the grass and spoke lightly "let me have a look at it."

"It's just a sprained ankle" Jess flinched as he lifted the end of her jeans to get a better look at her ankle. "See... I just twisted it- ouch!"

"Sorry." Becker appologised. He reached into the bag beside him and got out the mini medical kit and began bandaging her foot up. He sighed again. It was hit fault she was hurt. She wouldn't have fallen over and hurt herself if he hadn't made her push him. _What can I tell her that could make up for this? _Becker thought as he sat back and admired his handy work.

"My first name is Hilary..." he said quietly. He didn't think she had heard him, but the quiet giggle that came out of her proved she had.

"I know."

Becker looked up at her face with a frown creasing his forehead. "How did you-"

Jess laughed. "I've read _everyone's_ file _Hilary_." Jess grinned widely as she finally got her payback although the subject came out of nowhere.

"Wait if you've known my name since you started... why didn't you tell the others? Gosh if Connor found out he would have given me hell!"

Jess sighed. "That's exactly the reason why I _didn't_ tell anyone" Her face scrunched up as she moved her foot slightly. "Besides I think Lester changed the file names just after i'd read them all so they're all like H. Becker and J. Parker and stuff like that now.

Becker leaned back against a nearby tree and watched Jess moving around her foot. "That's good to hear."

"Still..." She laughed. "_Hilary_ is a very interesting name."

"Call me that again and I'll..." Becker's voice trailed off as something glowing in the trees behind Jess caught his attention. "I think we've just found our ticket back home!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and helping a stunned Jess to her feet.

The glowing grew bigger as they got closer and closer. Jess was so happy about the open anomoly that it gave her no room to think about her throbbing ankle.

The two of them froze in front of the glowing ball of light. Jess' heart dropped. "What if it leads to somewhere like the cretaceous or even the future?"

Becker's arm around Jess' waist tightened slightly making her shiver. "We can handle it."

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly and laughed. Becker was stunned at first but quickly returned the hug before they both turned back towards the anomoly.

"Okay..." Jess grinned up at Becker. "let's go home!"

**Yeah I don't think I'll be ending it there... I have a very confusing plan for those two (well it's confusing me) :D Lets just say something gets split in two...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! **_**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I wasn't expecting ANYONE to read this so I'm happy about that :D Seriously even one review makes my day :D I know I said I prob wouldn't update for a bit 'cause of a camp but yeah... I've been thinking about how to write this all day and couldn't resist. Oh and I missed Cutter and Stephan so i thought I'd just throw them in for the hell of it :P Don't own anything except the plot and MAYBE a few of the newer characters (I heard the name Katherine Temple get mentioned in one of the series 4 Webisodes)**

**I just realised that this is a long chapter... yeah i may have gotten a LITTLE carried away :D ****Here's chapter 7**

**ENJOY :D**

"Connor, if you so much as _look_ at that locking device, I'll get Matt to shoot you." Abby glared down at him making him shiver. The anomoly had opened up in an abandoned warehouse that looked a little too familiar. Abby remembered it from when the future anomoly opened up. _It couldn't be..._

"Creatures could get out Abby, I need to lock it!" Connor snapped Abby out of her day dream.

"Just wait, okay? I have a feeling about this anomoly. They'll come through it. I just know they will." She replied sadly.

Connor rose to his feet and pulled her in for a hug. "I miss them two Abby, but if we don't lock the anomoly soon-"

Connor was cut off as the anomoly brightened then darkened slightly. Something or some_one_ was coming through. The two of them stepped away from each other, holding their EMDs at the ready.

Abby gasped and dropped hers onto the ground before crushing Becker in a hug. "You're back! Thank god! You're... back." her voice trailed on as she realised he was alone. Just then Matt entered the little factory, a confused look on his face when he saw Abby hugging a rugged looking Becker and Connor with a giant smile planted on his face.

"Where's Jess?" he asked, looking around the room for her.

Connor's smile vanished and Abby froze up, preparing to hear the worst. She didn't expect what Becker was going to say next though.

Becker turned towards the anomoly fast, fear written all over his face. "She was right _there_. We went through at the same time!" _oh god if anything has happened to her..._

Connor looked down at the dating calculator and frowned. "Huh, that's strange. This thing is jumping all over the place again."

"Are you saying there's two anomolies?" Abby asked, watching Becker who looked like he was preparing himself to jump through it again. "Matt..." she whispered. "He should go get checked out."

"Already ahead of you." Matt slowly made his way over to Becker, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Becker flinched. "Steady mate. I'm not going to hurt you. But I do think you need to get checked out by the medics. Let me take you back to the ARC."

"I'm staying here." His eyes never moved from the anomoly. _She'll come through soon. She just has too._

"Becker, Connor and Abby will stay and keep us both updated. You'll be the first to know if Jess comes back through-"

"_I. Am not. Leaving!_"

Matt stumbled back a bit at the growl behind Becker's words. He'd never seen him that angry before. Sure he'd seen him get pissed off when Connor got up to his usual annoying antics and whatnot but never had he seen Becker like _this._ Even Connor and Abby stopped what they were doing, exchanging glances between each other.

"Abby... you talk to him" Connor whispered.

"What? No! I'm not talking to him when he's like this!"

"He'll kill me if I try. You're the only one that can get through to him..."

"Right now I think _Jess_ is the only one that can do that." the sides of Connor mouth slowly turned into a pout and Abby sighed, looking up at Matt who was nodding at her then at Becker who actually looked like he could punch a hole through a brick wall. "Becker..." She got to her feet and stood between him and the anomoly. "You need to get checked out by the medics."

"You, Abby, of all people should understand why I can't just do that."

Abby frowned, turning his head to look at her, not caring if he bit her head off. "I've lost friends too Becker, we all have. These anomolies can be right pains when they want to be, but right now the best things for you is to get checked out. There's medics coming here so you don't even have to leave the site. I _promise_ I'll update you every five minutes. If I don't, Connor will."

"We don't want our number one Action Man to collapse on us!" Connor mumbled to himself.

"Connor! Shut it!" Abby growled. She turned back to Becker and sighed. "She'll be fine Becker. She's strong."

First it was the anomoly and now Becker returning _without _Jess. _Our whole team is probably going to need therapy after all of this_ Abby thought while she turned Becker around on the spot and led him out of the room.

_

* * *

_

"Luke, if you so much as _look_ at that locking device, I'll get Captain Mayfield to come and shoot you!" Katherine glared down at her younger brother as he tried to come up with a retort_._ _Gideon is an idiot if he thinks Luke is ready for the field. He's so much like dad._

"It's connected to the Jurassic Kat. If we don't lock it we could have a serious creature incursion on our hands. And we don't need any more of those!" _Ha, got you now sis _he thought quietly to himself, his hand slowly edging closer and closer to the red button.

"Yeah... But it's _also_ connected to the early 21st century. It needs to stay _open_! You heard what our parents told us. They'll be coming through soon..."

Luke frowned at the glowing anomoly as Katherine wandered back over to the green army-like tents. "Damnit why is she always right?" he mumbled to himself.

"It's because I'm awesome Luke!" She called over her shoulder.

Luke glanced down at the portable locking device, an idea forming in his mind. "Kat! What if I separate the anomolies? Can I do that?"

Katherine's head poked around the corner of the tent and she sighed. "Yeah. Just get ready in case someone comes through." Luke couldn't let it slide that his sister had said some_one_ instead of _thing_. She honestly believed Captain Becker and Jess Parker would be entering into this time.

"Hey Kat!" He called.

"_What_?" She growled, poking her head around the corner again.

He laughed to himself as he pressed the shiny grey button and watched the anomolies split. "Nothing!"

"You are a such a pain!" Katherine growled as she returned to what she was originally doing.

Luke watched the anomoly closest to him as it shone brighter than the other one then darkened. Something was coming through. "Hey Kat!"

his sister laughed from inside the tent. "I'm not falling for it Luke!"

"Kat I'm _serious_!"

Jess stumbled through the anomoly, wide-eyed and gasping for air. "Help" she fell to her knees just as Luke reached her. "The anomoly... it..." she made a motion with her hands, trying to imitate it separating.

"I've got ya... you're okay. Just keep taking deep breaths. In... and out... in... and out... Kat, we need medical! _Now!_" Nick supported a heavily breathing Jess, or who he was hoping was Jess. She looked like hell. Her clothes were worn out, her shoes long forgotten, and her hair in need of a seriously good shampooing.

"Sparks...everywhere... Becker he came... _Becker!_" Jess didn't know what had happened. All she could remember clearly was hugging Becker tightly before going through the anomoly, their hands locked together.

"Woaw Jess, stay with me now... stay awake..."

"Becker..." She mumbled as her head fell backwards and her eyes began to close.

_"Becker? Becker!" his hand was slipping from hers and she couldn't hear herself calling his name. Where was he? What's happening?_

_Jess was blinded by the lights, flashing everywhere. Her body was being tossed around like a rag doll. Her hair whipped around her, making her feel like she had just been thrown into a tornado._

_"Becker! Help!"_

_Jess' feet found solid ground and she collapsed to her knees. "help" she gasped as a guy no older than her ran towards her, catching her just before she face planted the floor."The anomoly... it..." everything was going fuzzy._

_"This is new..." A different voice echoed around her. A man's voice. Jess' eyes fluttered but didn't open. _

_"I kinda like it. Let's me see you again Professor." another man's voice chimmed in._

_"What's are you doing here? This is meant for my help only... go on shoo!" Sarah ordered. Jess' head shot up at the familiar voice. _Oh god i'm dreaming again, aren't I?

_"You sure are!"_

_Jess wasn't where she thought she'd be. The strange unknown time she had stumbled into before didn't exist anymore. Around her all she could see was a white room with a cream coloured table, a white and cream coloured couch sitting in front of a normal plazma tv. _Okay I'm definitely in a dream_. She thought._

_"She awakens!" Sarah greeted her with a smile. "Oh, Jess this is Professor Cutter and Stephan. I'm sure you know a lot about them... Guys, this is Jess Parker, the one I've been telling you about."_

_"So you're the one giving this Becker a hard time..."_

_Jess frowned. "You're not going to give me another riddle are you? 'Cause I didn't pay much attention to the last one..."_

_"Jess, sit an' join us will ya?" Professor Cutter offered the seat next to him and after a moments hesitation, she joined the three characters of yet another crazy dream._

_"Weren't Connor and Danny always going on about how Becker needed a girlfriend?" Stephan asked, gazing down at a small gun he was cleaning in his hands._

_Sarah frowned. "How did you-"_

_Stephan looked up at Jess. "Those reports you read when you went through Temple's file... Did you read anything about me?"_

_"Um... You protected the team. A hunter. You liked your gun a little too much, fit... In Abby's it said you were quite good looking..." She replied. He smiled._

_"Watch it or your ego will burst." Professor Cutter sighed. "I am quite amused with what's been happening down there... Connor's been keeping everything light, that's good to see." He looked at Jess seriously. "Repeat I said that to him and you'll be getting a terrible nightmare from me."_

_Jess gulped and Cutter grinned. _

_Sarah sighed. "He's only kidding Jess. Anyway back to this little problem..."_

_"Where am I?" Jess asked. Even in her own mind these three couldn't stop talking._

_"The ARC lounge... well actually it's not the _real_ ARC lounge but it's pretty close. We meet up here and have little chats sometimes." Sarah smiled. _

_"No I mean where am _I_. 'Cause I'm clearly asleep or unconscious or... _dead._"_

_"Jess. You. Are. _Not. _Dead!" Sarah's hands were firm on Jess' shoulders._

_She gasped as Cutter and Stephan suddenly disappeared into thin air. "What the-"_

_"Yeah... Men. They didn't even say goodbye. But seriously Jess. You're not dead so stop thinking that."_

_Jess tried to get control over herself again, she didn't realised she had been beginning to seriously stress herself out. She closed her eyes and pictured herself and Becker sitting on one of the warm sandy beaches back in the Jurassic, just talking. It felt good to talk to him._

_"I can't tell you where you are Jess..." Sarah said sadly as she looked down at a book laying open in the middle of the table. "But you are safe with them. They need your help... and Becker's."_

_"But he's not even-"_

_"Just wait... everything will work out. _Hopefully._" sarah interrupted._

_"Hopefully? Why did you just-"_

_"Bye bye Jess..." sarah grinned, waving her hand slowly as Jess' vision began to cloud over again..._

Jess' eyes fluttered opened and she was welcomed with large friendly blue eyes and short wavy blonde hair. He looked like Abby in a way. They could be sisters or cousins.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked softly, being careful not to harm her.

"I've felt better..." Jess replied weakly.

The girl smiled. "I'm Katherine Temple" _Temple? _She held out her hand for Jess to shake. Jess took it hesitantly.

She took a deep breath. "You said _Temple_ right? As in-"

"Connor and Abby Temple." Katherine replied happily. She wasn't sure if Jess was even _allowed_ to know who she was. "They're my parents"

"_Parents_?" Jess looked around. she was in some sort of tent with an open medical kit and a couple of empty stretchers around the place. Her hearbeat quickened. "Um... W-where _am_ I?"

Katherine laughed. "You're in the future."

**I apologise if it's confusing :D Now... How to get Becker and Jess together... hmmmmm :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello :D FINALLY got a certain word out in this Chapter! yey! _Anyway in Chapter 7 there's a part where it says "Nick supported a heavily breathing Jess..." yeah that's suppose to say Luke :D poor editing on my part. So... I've have the day off school today so instead of doing catch up homework like I should be doing I've been writing this for the past couple of hours. Gosh I'm so fricken **_happy_** right now...**

**ENJOY :D**

_Future_

Jess laid on the stretcher watching a small moth fluttering around the lamp beside her. The darkness had crept up on her. Katherine had been popping in and out of the tent just checking in to see if she was still okay or if she needed anything.

Jess' head was spinning. _The Future_ she thought _I'm stuck in the _future_._

"Kat it's getting quite late. We really should be locking this one too..." Jess frowned as she listened in on the conversation.

"Luke we're not allowed to lock it until he's comes through. Mum called just before to check up on us. She said there'll be a delay but I didn't think it would be _this_ long. What is he _doing_ over there?" Katherine replied. She sounded exhausted. So did her brother.

"Maybe it's just time we closed it. It's late and it'll probably start closing by itself soon."

Katherine sighed. "Give him half an hour. If he's not back before then..." she paused and Jess' heart sank. Becker was suppose to come through, but what would happen if he didn't? Jess could feel the tears stinging her eyes but she fought them back.

She closed her eyes and frowned. _Becker...you better get your ass through that anomoly soon or I'll be forced to do something drastic._

"Jess. Come on, I'll take you back to HQ" Katherine said with a sweet smile.

Jess sat up on the bed and looked at her with tear filled eyes. "W-what happens if he doesn't come through the anomoly?"

Katherine sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "If what Luke's been telling me is correct, he must have landed himself back in your original time. We would send you back through but we _really_ need your help."

"What could I possibly do? I'm only the Field Co-ordinator..."

Katherine laughed lightly. "You're the _best_ Jess. Technology has changed a _lot_ in the past couple of years, so _much_ has changed it's unbelieveable. We need what you've got stored up in the head of yours."

Jess gulped. "You're not going to like... operate on me or something, are you?"

"hell no! We just need your imput on some stuff. My dad thinks he can do everything." she glanced down at the digital watch on her wrist and frowned. "We really should be heading out. You can have a shower and everything there. Plus _clean clothes._"

Jess followed Katherine out of the tent and over to a four-wheeler that just looked like an upgrade of the cars in her own time. _I guess some things don't change that much_.

"Luke! I'll send Mayfield and some of his men over to help pack all this stuff up, 'kay?" Katherine called over her shoulder as she opened the car door for Jess.

Luke didn't even bother looking up at her. He just raised his hand giving her a thumbs up and then continued playing around with the lock for the closing Jurassic Anomoly.

"Okay..." Katherine sighed, turning the key. The car roared to life and Jess' hand gripped onto the edge of her seat as it jolted forward. "Yeah... so sorry about my driving... Danny taught me."

Jess looked at Katherine with wide eyes "Danny? He's _here_?"

"Yup. He broke into HQ a few years ago." Jess watched as a small smile played across Katherine's face, a soft shade of pink colouring her cheeks.

_Is that what I look like when I talk about Becker?_ Jess thought. "So I'm guessing you have a little cru-"

"I don't! Why does everyone keep_ saying _that?" She growled defensively.

Jess laughed quietly to herself. "You went all rosy cheeks, 'I'm in Lala Land', when you mentioned his name..."

Her hands around the steering wheel relaxed slightly. "So have you and Becker like... you know, gotten together yet. You go all '_rosy cheeks, I'm in Lala Land' _when you talk about him." she replied, trying to change the subject.

Now it was Jess' turn to blush. She turned her face away, looking out of the window at the dark trees flying past them. "New subject."

Katherine laughed. "Thought so."

* * *

_Present_

_Becker... you better get your ass through that anomoly soon or I'll be forced to do something drastic._

Becker woke up startled, glancing around him for Jess. Her voice was so clear in his head it was like she was actually there. But the only other person in the room was Connor who was laying out on one of the stretchers Matt had brought in.

Every so often he'd twitch, scratch or move around, mumbling things about Abby and a baby. _Who knew he had it in him?_

Becker rubbed his eyes and frowned at the anomoly. Jess still hadn't come back through it yet and it was late. Too late. The anomoly would be sure to close soon. It wasn't as bright as it was before.

He quietly got to his feet and wandered over to the locking device and looked at the dating calculator. _Flat. _Of course_. Trust Connor to bring a device that won't even turn on._

He glanced over at Connor who looked like he was completely out of it. Beside him on the floor, was his bag of supplies and thing he might need. _He won't need it, he's not the one going through..._

Becker took a deep breath and reached for the bag. Connor's hand shot out and gripped Becker's wrist. "_Let it go Action Man..._" He said sleepily.

_God even in his sleep he's not going to let me go through. All because of those _stupid_ rules._ He thought.

Becker quietly made his way out of the room and quickly found another bag belonging to one of the soldiers along with another EMD and returned to find Connor standing in front of the anomoly, his arms crossed and _clearly_ awake.

"I can't let you go through Becker. As much as I want to... I _can't._"

Becker's hand around the EMD tightened. "Connor... _move_."

"No."

Becker raised the EMD, glad that it was on the lowest setting. _He'd live, hopefully._ "Move or I'll shoot Connor."

As much as he wanted to cower behind the table, Connor stood strong, glaring at Becker. He shook his head.

"Connor_ move_!"

"Why? Why do you want to go through it so bad?" _Maybe I can talk him out of it like Abby_ he thought as he prepared himself to dodge the EMD.

"Jess is through there! She's part of the team! I can't let another team member get hurt! Not _again_! Now Connor _move_!"

"If it was me or Abby out there you wouldn't be this keen. You'd be waiting for back up and making a _plan_. You're prepared to just _run_ through the anomoly by yourself. We don't know what's on the other side..." Connor could sense the reason why Becker wanted to get through it but he wanted to hear the words from the source. "Why do you want to save Jess so badly?"

Becker had been fighting against himself over the reason since she first introduced herself to him. The way she came to work always so happy and ready for action. The way she got flustered and blushed whenever he spoke to her. _And not to mention those bloody skirts! _There was no way he was going to admit his feelings now and certainly not to Connor. "Move." Becker flicked the switch and listened to the EMD charge. "I _will_ shoot you Connor."

"Just answer me and I'll let you go." Connor replied as calmly as he could.

"Connor..."

He shook his head, determined to get the answer he wanted. "Do you love her?"

"That's what you want me to answer? You have got to be kidding! If Abby was over there would you still be asking me this question?"

_He's purposely trying to avoid the question! _Connor look a deep breath and sighed. "If it was Abby over there we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with." He could see Becker growing angrier each time he spoke.

"Temple just move your bloody-"

"Do you love her?" He practically screamed it. Outside a few of the solider's stirred at the sudden noise.

"Yes! There are you happy? I admitted it! I. Love. Jess. Parker! _Now move it!_"

Connor smirked as he moved out of the way. "I knew it!" He called victoriously as he watched Becker disappear.

**See? Now you know why I was so happy! There's probably going to be a bit of **_action_** in the next chapter... I really want to make Becker shoot something... or some_one__ :P_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello again. I had to delete this document and redo it on fanfiction since those lines are fricken ANNOYING! I kept having to re-edit everything. _Anyway. I have school tomorrow booo... (don't know why I said that, prob just to make this thing longer :P) Originally at the beginning of this chapter I had Becker shooting either Luke or Captain Mayfield but eh, I changed it since this flowed more easily. I promise Becker WILL shoot a couple of things in later chapters though. I may have gotten carried away again... Here's chapter nine**

**ENJOY :D**

Becker appeared on the other side of the anomoly, prepared to fight off anything. He wasn't expecting to see a team of six soldiers all dressed in a similar black uniform to his own and one guy in civies reading something off a small electronic device in his hands.

He looked up and caught his eyes, sighing with relief. "Gosh it took you long enough!" He pressed a small blue button on the device and behind him the anomoly closed. "I'm assuming you're Captain Becker. Please, come with me."

Becker's grip on his EMD tensed. Mayfield and his men reacted instinctly and raised theirs incase he shot at them. "I'm not going anywhere 'till someone tells me what's going on. How did you close that anomoly? Where are we? And where's _Jess_?" Becker growled.

"Mayfield, lower your weapons." Luke instructed. The soldiers and their Captain lowered the EMDs clearly disappointed that they didn't get to shoot him. "Captain Becker, my name is Lukas Temple and I co-manage the technical stuff that goes around here. Please come with me and I'll explain everything on the way to the ARC."

Becker was glad to hear the familiar name as he followed the guy who looked strangely a lot like Connor but with shorter hair and paler skin. Becker quickly glanced around himself before getting into the car. _This couldn't be the future..._

o.O ~ O.o

Jess felt refreshed and calm as she got out of the locker room showers and slipped into some ARC clothes that Katherine had found for her. She missed her waredrobe filled with colour. _Grey... Abby and Connor got _blue_ when _they_ came through the anomoly _She thought as she checked herself out in the floor length mirror. _Yeah but that was in the past Jess._

Jess glanced down at her new Biotag ID.

_"It's very similar to the one back in your time but it's been modified since resent events." Katherine explained as she slapped the band around Jess' wrist. "The layout of the ARC can get a bit confusing, even for me so don't be afraid to ask someone where to go. Come with me and I'll show you where the locker rooms are. I thought you might want to have a shower before I showed you around." _

_Jess smiled as she led her through the corridors. It reminded her of something out of Star Trek. _Connor would have loved this!

_"Okay, I'll just tell you what this does incase you do wander off." katherine smiled cheekily as they came to a stop in front of a computer screen. "This is ECO. Don't blame me, dad just got lazy with the names."_

_"ECO? Is that short for something?" Jess asked, watching intently as figures appeared when Katherine touched it. _

_"It stands for the Electronic-Communications-Operator. Pretty much-"_

_"_Welcome back Miss Temple_." the computer interrupted._

_Katherine sighed and pushed a few buttons. "how many times have I told you not to interrupt me!" she growled, closing down a few popups._

_"_Sorry Miss Temple._" the computer replied._

_"That is so cool! It's like an actual person in there..."_

_Katherine laughed."Something like that. She able to identify you with your fingerprints. She does get annoying sometimes. Basically what this is, is a communications comp' that's connected to the ARC system. It has control over nearly everything. If you can get to one of these, you're as good as gold."_

_"By saying it has control over _nearly _everything... what doesn't it have control over."_

_"The ADD. That has it's own system. We had a few problems with this thing blocking the anomoly alerts and things got a little crazy for a while but everything is fixed now. The ADD had been upgraded as well, but I'll show you that later. Oh and you'll probably be __needing this. You remember how to use it right?"_

Jess looked down at the earpiece and sighed, a smile growing on her lips as she placed it in her ear. She couldn't help but smile as she listened in on what was going on.

_'He finally came through the anomoly Kat. We're on our way to the ARC now'. _Jess sat down on the bench closest to her and closed her eyes, trying to remember the name of Katherine's brother. _Luke_ that was it! Jess remembered Connor saying something about if he ever had a son he'd name him Luke just so he could walk around going '_Luke...I am your father_'.

'_He's okay right? 'Cause I really don't want to break it to Jess if he's not'_ Katherine replied.

"I have got my earpiece in guys." Jess sighed.

_'I knew that Jess...' _Luke replied.

Katherine laughed. _'No you didn't Luke. Stop lying to her! Jess I'm going to take a wild guess and say you finished sorting yourself out? I'll be at the lockers soon unless you'd prefer to play around with ECO and find your own way to the Main Ops room.' _

Jess considered the second option. I'd help her remember everything if she had to concentrate on it more instead of just following Katherine around.

_'Jess? Jess you there?'_ She knew that voice anywhere.

"Becker?"

'_You have no _idea_ how relieved I am to be hearing your voice. What happened with the anomolies?'_

Jess sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. "It's complicated Becker. But we're both alive and that's all that matters right now."

'_Hey Jess, I'll be in the main ops room 'kay? Becker, tell Luke to enter through gate nine this time. Gideon keeps getting pissed off with him going through the wrong one.' _Katherine said before closing off her line.

Jess could just hear faint murmurs on the other side of the line then Becker's voice was louder as he adressed Jess again. '_I thought you went all Houdini on me back there Jess. Don't scare me like that again_'

Jess laughed. "It's not my fault the anomolies split."

_'Are you okay? They haven't done anything to you have they?'_

Jess rolled her eyes. "You're just waiting for me to give you an excuse to punch someone. And yes, I _am_ okay. Just a bit confused." Jess' attention drifted away to the sound of some crying. "I gotta go Becker... I'll see you soon."

Jess got up and wandered over to the source of the crying and saw a little girl curled up in a corner hugging her knees to her chest and her face hidden. Her long brunette hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves. She didn't look any older than four. "Hi there..." Jess whispered, slowly moving closer to the girl.

She looked up startled, her bottom lip quivering.

Jess was taken aback at how familiar the little girl looked. The eyes were so... where had she seen those eyes before.

"What are you doing here by yourself sweetie?" Jess said softly as she kneeled down beside the girl.

Suddenly the girl wrapped her arms around Jess' neck and refused to let go. Jess rubbed the girls back and picked her up off the ground, surprised at how light she was.

"Let's go find Katherine, yeah? You can help me. Do you have a name?"

The girl giggled and looked at Jess like she expected her to know it already. Something in Jess told her otherwise though. "Sarah..." she said quietly, nestling her head on Jess' shoulder. _Sarah? _

"Okay Sarah... let's go to the Main Ops room." Jess said with a smile. Sarah returned her smile with an even wider one. _Still those eyes... _

Jess looked away and down at ECO and managed to pull up the map of the ARC. "Main Operation Room, down corridor 6, turn right down corridor 3 then forth door on right. Is that all Mrs Becker?"

Jess almost dropped Sarah in shock. _There's...there's probably a m-mistake. I couldn't possibly have mar-marr... _Jess quickly tried to put herself back together and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Sarah watched Jess intently, getting a little worried when she began to panic after ECO spoke to her.

Jess began following the directions given to her and sighed. "L-let's get going, yeah?" _Pull yourself together Jess. You're in the_ future_. For all you know the girl you're carrying could be your _own daughter_._

After a couple of wrong turns then some right turns and some help from Sarah, Jess finally found the Main Ops room and sat katherine sitting in front of a number of computer screens. _That must be the ADD. _

"_Katherine!_" Sarah squealled, managing to worm herself out of Jess' arms and run across the room.

Katherine spun around in her chair and glanced at the little girl in shock. "How did you get in here? Mackenzie is suppose to be looking after you."

"_There_ you are!" A girl with straight dark brown hair entered the room through another door and Sarah ran to her happily. "She ran off. So sorry Katherine. She didn't get in the way did she?"

Katherine seemed to go into a slight shock when she saw Jess walking over to her. "She didn't get in the way. I hope not anyway. Just take her back to her room." she whispered quickly to Mackenzie.

The girl looked over her shoulder and gulped. "I'll keep a better eye on her. Promise."

"It's fine Kenzie. Better take her back now."

Jess reached katherine and was welcomed with a wide grin, all traces of shock compeltely gone. "You managed to find me. Congratulations!"

"I had a little help."

Katherine quickly hid the panic in her eyes while Jess was checking out the ADD screens. "This is so... This is way more better than my one."

"Jess... this _is_ your one. It's just been upgraded to something far more better though."

Jess played around with the little control panel, opening and closing different windows. She gasped suddenly when a picture of herself and Becker standing with their arms around each other and giant grins on their faces opened up. She didn't remember getting the photo taken though.

Jess frowned as she looked at Becker's happy face more closely. _The eyes..._

It all hit Jess like a stack of bricks. Her heart began to beat faster. _Sarah's eyes were the same as Becker's. That's why they looked so familiar and God knows how much I've stared into Becker's. Sarah had looked at me like she'd known me for years. And then ECO calling me _Mrs Becker _and Katherine hurrying that other girl away with Sarah._

"Jess are you okay?" Katherine asked worriedly. Jess had gone pale and looked like she would faint.

"I... me... Sarah... _Becker?_... Oh god" Jess collapsed to the ground suddenly.

"Someone call the Medics _now_! Hurry up!" Katherine called to the rush of people in the room. "Jess. Come on Jess wake up!"

"_Jess_" the familiar voice cried. _Becker? Becker was there and here I am lying on the floor unconscious. Good on ya Jess. You really know how to stuff things up!_

o.O ~ O.o

Luke drove the car down through entrance nine and parked it outside of the entrance.

Becker jumped out of the car and laughed at the sight of someone familiar. "Danny Quinn... I wondered where you got to."

"Oh you know... saving the world from my maniac of a brother."

"Did you catch him?"

Danny glanced over Becker's shoulder at Luke who had just parked the car and was now walking over to them. He frowned. "I delt with it."

"They don't know do they?" Becker whispered.

"They know I'm a member of the ARC from the past and that I want to help them but other than that, I've kept things to myself."

"wow... keeping something to yourself. What are they feeding you here? Should I be worried?"

Danny smirked "Haha Becker. Very funny. Being trapped in the Jurassic with Jess must have been a good thing since you're joking more."

"On the subject of Jess... Have you seen her?" Becker asked seriously.

Danny laughed. "Waow... you have it_ bad_. Luke hurry up!" He turned and started walking into the building, Luke jogging across the car park to catch up.

"Excuse me!" Becker quickly followed on after Danny. "What's up with-"

"Oh come on Becker... There's definitely _something_ going on between you two. I have been living in the _future_ for a few years now. You learn _who's who_ and the people they're related to..."

"Are you saying-"

"Someone call the Medic _now!_ Hurry up!" Danny glanced at Luke who just shrugged at his sister's loud voice, echoing through the corridors. "Jess. Come on Jess, wake up!"

Becker didn't know where he was going but all he knew was he had to get there fast. He skidded around the corner and found a blonde girl kneeling beside Jess, trying to wake her up. "_Jess!_" Becker fell to his knees beside her after the other girl backed off slightly.

"You're Captain Becker right?" she asked.

"Yeah. What happened to her?" just then, the medics ran into the room followed by Danny and Luke.

"_Becker..._" Jess said weakly, a frown creasing her forehead as the Medic lifted her up onto a a stretcher.

"I'm here Jess." he replied as he took hold of her hand. "I'm not leaving you." He promised, remembering the night up in the tree with her curled up against his chest.

"_Becker... I... We..._-"

"I'm sorry Sir but we can't allow you to go any further." one of the Medics said.

"I don't care I'm coming with you." Becker argued.

Danny appeared beside him and gently patted his shoulder "Becker it's best if you didn't. Come with me and I'll explain some things."

"But I promised I wouldn't leave her-"

"She'll understand Becker. Come on." Danny's tone was kind but still held a firmness to it. _She'll be alright Becker, pull it together._

**... Kat and Luke know it, Danny knows it, Connor knows it - so Abby, Matt, Lester and basically everyone else in the present day ARC probably know it - so I wonder who's the next person to realise how Becker feels...**

**o.O I think I'm addicted to my own story...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have never been so sore in my life! Camp was fun though :D anyway back to my story... hmmm yeah it's a short one today since i ended up getting sick on camp. rain, mud, and having to cook your own food on a portable stove isn't such a good combo it gave me goo ideas though. I may have made Becker a bit of a softie at the end. to be honestly i might end up re-writting this chapter unless i manage to get it to flow into other things. don't own anything except the plot and a few main characters. Here's chapter 10!**

**Enjoy :D**

"_I was wondering when you'd show up here..."_

_Becker spun around, searching the white room for the source of the voice. It was familiar. His eyes fell upon Sarah lounging on a cream sofa and he frowned. "Am I..."_

_"You're dreaming, yes. How are you Becker? Come, sit!" she said. She didn't even look up at him when she spoke, she just laid with her eyes closed and her head resting against the arm rest._

_Becker hestantly went over and sat on the sofa opposite her. "I'm okay... this is a pretty weird dream though."_

_"Hmm."_

_Becker frowned when he remembered Jess saying some things about having dreams about Sarah. _This couldn't possibly be the same thing Jess was going through...

_"It's very possible Becker." She whispered._

_"How did you-?"_

_She sat up suddenly and glared at Becker. "You and Jess have _so much_ in common. Seriously it's driving me _insane!_"_

_Becker's frown deepened. _What on earth is she talking about? What do Jess and I have in common?

_Sarah leaned back and sighed, her glare still aimed at Becker. "Jess asked the same thing when I had read her mind. You're _dreaming_ Becker. I'm part of your subconscious. This is a _very special dream_."_

_Becker leaned back against the sofa and sighed. "You're not going to go all psychic on me, are you?"_

_Sarah went serious suddenly. Her glare softening into something more sad. _Oh no, what's going to happen? _Becker thought worriedly._

_"Becker. Um, how can I put this in a way that won't worry you?" she thought aloud._

_"Sarah... you're already worrying me."_

_She sighed. "I'm just going to say it then. Something horrible is going to happen soon. Sooner than you think actually." She paused then in a quiet voice added. "It involves Jess."_

_Becker's heart sank deep into his chest, his head shaking from side to side, refusing to take that in. _This can't be happening!Not Jess! Anyone but innocent Jess!

_"I'm so sorry Becker..." Sarah's voice cracked as tears begun to dwell up in her eyes._

_"No... she's not... she won't d-die right?" Becker heart was pounding in his chest now. _There has to be away around this. I can save her!

_Sarah didn't reply. "I can't tell you anymore than that."_

_"Sarah!"_

_Sarah avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry becker. You need to wake up now." _

_Becker was up to his feet in a heart beat, towering over her."Sarah! Tell me nothing will happen to her!"_

_"Wake up Becker."_

Becker's eyes flashed open and he found himself in the futuristic ARC lounge. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself. _It was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen to Jess. Everything is going to be fine..._

Becker could feel tears stinging his eyes but fought them back. "Everything is fine... nothing will happen to her. Everything is-"

Suddenly an ear piercing scream echoed through the corridors and Becker was to his feet, following the commotion going on around the place. He froze in front of one of the ECO machines and begun pressing buttons. "Situation Report."

"Please hold Captain Becker while I process your demand..." the computer hummed for a couple of minutes while it searched through it's systems for the problem.

Katherine ran around the corner carrying a little brunette girl followed closely by a teenage girl who looked a _lot_ like Jess. "There you are! How good are you with kids?"

Becker turned away from the machine and frowned. "Shouldn't I be helping the soldiers?"

"Haha, you're so funny" Katherine replied sarcastically. "My job is to keep you and Jess _alive_. Right now that means keeping you two _out_ of the firing line. Take Sarah and Kenzie here will help you out. I need you guys to head to the armory basement and _stay there_. That means no running off... Kenzie, I'm talking to you."

"That was one time! And I was helping mum!" _She even sounds a bit like Jess._Becker thought.

Katherine frowned. "I don't care... go! Others will join you soon." She ran off leaving Becker to look after the two girls, one of which was now securely wrapping herself around his neck and waist, crying into his shoulder.

"It's 'kay... shhh." he whispered, rubbing her back to soothe her.

Kenzie sighed. "Come on then!" She took hold of Becker's hand and began pulling him through the corridors towards the armory.

"What exactly is going on?" Becker asked as they enter into the armory.

"Let's just say it's a _very bad_ creature incursion." Kenzie replied before punching the digits in and opening the door to the basement. "Jess is fine by the way. There's no need to worry about her."

Becker frowned as the three of them went down the stairs into the large space. "I'm not."

"Don't lie. Trust me, I know _a lot_ about you and Jess." Kenzie flicked on the switch, the light blinding all three of them for a moment before Becker was finally able to see that it wasn't just a large room... tunnels led everywhere with other rooms branching off of it.

Becker frowned as he watched Kenzie preparing things. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm still here..." She froze, her eyes widening in shock. "I shouldn't have said that!"

Sarah's arms tightened around Becker's neck when he tensed up. "Explain... please?"

Kenzie turned towards him with worry in her eyes. "I don't know what will happen if I tell you. This could all change if I do..."

"Tell me what?" Becker frowned.

"I'm you're daughter."

**OOOooooOOOOoo ~O.O~ ooOOOOooooOOO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah I'm not too proud of this chapter... to be honest i was kinda just avoiding the whole Kenzie/Becker WTF are you talking about convo so yeah :P the beginning i like though... the area towards the end is a bit strange. I can blame a stupid Biology investigation thingy for that (stressing me out gosh!) I'm actually getting bored with them being in the future so I may just be sending them somewhere else soon... if i can get them back together somehow :D anyway: _Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters. _here's chapter 11**

**Enjoy :D**

It came out of nowhere.

Katherine ran at Jess, pushing her out of the way just as the ball of paper flew towards them. "Nick! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Testing a new prototype. Thought Jess would make a good guinea pig." replied a guy who looked identical to Luke. _Huh, Connor and Abby have twins._ Jess frowned as she watched Katherine and her brother argue.

She slowly got to her feet and glanced around the room. It had only been a few hours since she'd fainted in the main ops room and Katherine had become overly protective of her. Even if someone caught her off guard or made her jump, she'd tell them off.

"Kat, gosh! _I'm sorry!_ You don't have to throw a hissy fit everytime someone tries to have a little bit of _fun_ around here!" Nick growled.

"You heard what mum said! If they so much as get a _scratch_ everything could change!"

"Er... Kat. I _wouldn't _know that because I was helping dadfix a problem that _you_ caused!" Nick backfired.

Katherine's hands clenched up into a fist and she threw her arm back.

"Woaw! What's going on here?" Danny interrupted, catching Katherine's fist before it could connect with Nick's jawbone.

"You were going to punch me!" Nick exclaimed.

"yeah, I would of if bloody _Danny_ didn't stop me!"

Their voices trailed off as Jess glanced down at the ball of paper that Nick had thrown. She picked it up and found that it only looked like a ball of paper, instead it felt springy like a bouncey ball. _Okay... this is _definitely_ not a scrunched up piece of paper._

Jess jumped at the sudden hand on her arm. She turned and her heartbeat quickened. Her breath caught and her stomach tied into knots with butterflies fluttering around. She basically just stood there in shock. _He looks so much older but he still looks the same. How can someone be so god-damn adorable even in the future? How is that _possible_?_

"Katherine, Nicholas. That's enough!" Becker growled, his voice projected throughout the main ops room.

They both spun around shocked. Katherine frowned "You're... you're not suppose to be here!"

"Says who?"

"Thanks mate but I had it under control." Danny muttered.

Becker laughed. "No you didn't! Unless you think having these two nearly ripping each other to shreds is _under control_." Becker glanced at Jess "You okay?"

Jess was speechless. _Oh god he's looking at me, what should I do? What should I say? Oh god! _"yeah."

Becker smiled. It vanished however when he looked back at the other ARC members. "Nicholas, I'm pretty sure I saw you're brother needing help in Lab 6. Katherine, go do what you normally do. Wasn't there something you were working on with Kenzie?"

"But mum said-"

Becker glared at her and it wasn't long 'till she caved in, turning on her heels and following her brother and Danny out of the room.

"You... you're... this is too much!" Jess could feel her head get light again.

Becker caught her arm, steadying her. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm...f-fine."

He pulled over a chair and Jess sat down on it without hesitation. Becker knelt down in front of her, tilting her head from side to side to make sure she hadn't been hurt. _Katherine just had to _push _her out of the way_ Becker thought.

"D-do we ever get back?" Jess asked quietly, her eyes glued on his hand that was resting on her knee.

He laughed quietly. "yeah, we do."

His response was quicker than she'd thought it would be. Jess looked up at him and his eyes were searching the room for something. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what have you done with Becker?"

A small smile curved the edges of his lips. "Well, I'm here... but I'm also asleep in the ARC lounge." he said quietly. He looked up at Jess then and her breath caught. A slight pink shade covering her cheeks.

Without thinking Becker's hand rose to her cheek, his eyes sad. "I'll miss that." his voice was barely audible but Jess managed to catch it. A small frown creased her forehead and his hand dropped suddenly as he stood up. "I-I shouldn't have done that."

Jess took hold of Becker's hand and squeezed it gently as she stood up in front of him. "It's okay Becker."

_She's even more beautiful than I remember. It wouldn't hurt to just..._ Becker's hand rose to Jess' cheek again, fully aware of her fingers twirlling themselves around his other hand. _It's not like a single innocent kiss could change the whole future_ Becker thought to himself as his hand crept behind her back and pulled her closer, their lips just inches apart.

An ear piercing scream echoed throughout the ARC and Jess and Becker sprung apart. They both glanced around and saw the main ops room empty.

"Becker where is everyone?"

He opened his mouth to reply but one of the twins came running into the room, red-faced and breathing heavily, a couple of EMDs locked in his grasp. "There you are! Becker, Mayfield needs you down in the armory now! Jess you need to come with me!"

"Luke what's going on?" Becker asked as he got handed an EMD.

"Creature incursion."

Becker rolled his eyes. "So just the usual then."

"Yup."

Jess froze, her eyes focusing on a floor number with a light flashing above it "...Guys not to alarm you or anything, but is that light suppose to be blinking?"

"Bloody hell the thing is on this floor! Luke, get Jess down into the basement as quick as you can. Use the menagerie entrance." Becker instructed before disappearing out of the room.

"Okay, the menagerie... where's the menagerie?" Jess asked.

Luke laughed as he took hold of her hand and quickly began leading her down the corridors towards safety.

**Where's a good place in time to send Becker and Jess? I'm thinking late jurassic/early cretaceous or maybe even an altered present day... hmmmmm.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ARG this chapter has been hard to write! There was so many different _versions_ and getting Becker out of the basement kept confuzzling me. I'm happy about this version though :D It might get a bit strange around the beginning (just me trying to get rid of a few characters) but um yeah. Sorry 'bout spelling and grammar, I got lazy on that part since I don't have spell check on my computer :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **Here's chapter 12:**

**Enjoy! :D**

Becker didn't have enough time to process what Kenzie had told him before other ARC members began entering into the large room from the various tunnels. Their voices raised, some in complete hysterics with others trying their best to calm them down.

Kenzie disappeared into the growing crowd while Becker begun his search for Jess, or some other familiar face.

"Daddy..." Sarah whispered into Becker's shoulder.

He froze. _Did she just...? Sarah's my daughter too?_

"I don't feel so good... my arm's sore."

He sighed, sitting her down on one of the tables around the room. "Let's have a look at it then, 'kay?" Sarah nodded, small tears falling down her cheeks. Becker hadn't even begun to roll the sleave of her jumper before he gasped glancing down at nothing. "What happened to your arm-"

Gun shots echoed around them suddenly. Not the sort of shots an EMD would produce but something that would come out of an _actual gun._

The crowd around them became chaos. Amoungst all of the people was Danny, trying his best to squeeze through the crowd to reach Becker. When he did he was breathing heavily and Becker couldn't help but notice the small stains of red on his hands and shirt.

"Danny what's going on?" Becker asked worriedly. _Who's _blood_ does that belong to?_

"We need to leave... now." the crowd around them was still buzzing but most were trying to get out.

Becker shook his head. "I can't leave without Kenzie and Sarah."

Danny looked at him confused. "Who?"

"My two daughters!" Becker turned around to show him Sarah but his heart dropped. "She was right here a minute ago..."

"Becker, mate. You were probably hallucinating." Danny took hold of Becker's arm and begun pulling him out through one of the tunnels, other's following on after them.

"What were the gun shots? And why do you have blood on you?" Becker asked as they fell in a steady run. Danny thought he hid his panic well but Becker saw it. _Who's dead...? _"Danny..."

"We have to go _now._"

"_Danny_ who was shot?" Becker took hold of his arm and pulled him to a stop in the middle of the tunnel, glaring down at him. People rushed past but neither took much notice of them.

Danny refused to meet Becker's eyes. "The blood is Katherine's. Turns out I didn't deal with my brother after all."

"Is Katherine okay?"

Danny just shook his head, his eyes focusing on the people at the end of the tunnel they were in. "She... she jumped in front of Jess... just as Patrick fired and... she got hit."

"_Jess?_" with all of the chaos going on around him, Becker hadn't even _thought_ about Jess. _Where is she? I hope nothing happened to her!_

Danny frowned. "We have to_ go_ Becker" he pushed him down the tunnel.

"Danny, where's Jess?"

Danny's anger spiked suddenly, his hand slamming against the wall. "Damn it Becker that's why I came to _get _you! We have to go _now! _My _idiot of a brother _dragged her through an anomoly that opened up just outside the ARC!"

Neither of them realised just how _fast_ they were running through the corridors until they reached the front entrance.

"Guys!" Luke shouted to them just as they were exiting the building. They both ran past him without stopping. Luke ran to catch up with them. "Danny! Becker! You need to take these! Guys slow down!"

"What do you _want?_!" Becker hissed, skidding to a stop on the gravel. Danny stopped a few meters ahead of him.

Luke chucked the two bags at them along with two EMDs. Becker just noticed the gash across his forehead that curved down to his chin. _He must have tried to save Jess and Katherine _Becker thought.

"Becker come on!" Danny called.

His head whipped back around and they both sped towards the anomoly.

Both of them froze when they reached the other side. Trees, trees and more trees. Nothing but green and brown. Danny made a sound of disgust as they glanced around the forest searching for any signs of life. "Great... we're in the _Cretaceous-_"

"_Help!_" a muffled female voice cried out.

Becker hissed as they began running again "If he does anything to hurt her, I swear to god I'll-"

Danny laughed "Not before I get through with him you won't. He's my brother! But don't worry... I'll let you get in a few good swings!"

"He better not have harmed her."

"You must love her a lot..." Danny laughed. _How can he be thinking about that sort of thing when we're trying to save Jess and catch his psycho maniac of a brother? _Becker thought.

He sighed. "You have _no _idea."

**At first I had Jess getting shot instead of Katherine but after re-reading what I had written it... well... it sucked! So I changed it :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again :D THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOU'RE REVIEWS! Seriously I always have a smile on my face when I read them! and yeah I just have to point out that when it comes to writing _action_ scenes, I'm not that good, well_ I_ don't think they're that good :( anyway, I'm tired and I really don't like the way I got rid of Danny and Ethan/Patrick but eh, I can always make up for it in another chapter :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and the minor characters _**Here's chapter 13:**

**Enjoy :D **

"_Help!_" Jess called out. Her voice was muffled as her captor tried to cover her mouth. She opened her mouth under his hand and bit down on his finger as hard as she could.

He pulled his hand away and hissed, hooking Jess over his shoulder.

"You know, Ethan/Patrick – whatever your name is – Becker is probably on his way here and when he gets here, you're going to be sorry!" Jess threatened, her voice shaking.

"I doubt you're little _boyfriend _will save you in time. Now shut up!" Patrick growled, trying to keep a hold of Jess while she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"He will! As long as he knows which way we're going... HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Jess yelled.

"ARG! Why won't you _shut up_!"

Jess hit the ground with extreme force, a loud cry of pain coming from her as her head connected with the hard forest floor. Her vision blurred as she was once again, picked up forcefully and flung over Patrick's shoulder.

o.O ~ O.o

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Both Danny and Becker heard Jess' desperate cry for help but Becker was quicker on his feet. _Years of training and coming from a military family has it's advantages _Becker thought.

A few meters ahead of him, he caught a few glimpses of someone darting through the trees carrying something. _Jess! _Carrying her must have been slowing him down. _Thankfully!_

Patrick heard the two men running towards him and quickly spun around to face his pursuers, pulling a party unconscious Jess around off of his shoulder around and holding an EMD towards her. "Come any closer and you can say _bye bye _to your precious Field Co-ordinator!" He warned.

Becker froze at the site of Jess. She had a bleeding gash along her hairline and one down her arm. She could barely keep her eyes open but she still managed to give Becker a weak smile. "Told...you. He. Would. Come..."

"Patrick! Don't mate. Come on, we can talk this all through. It doesn't have to be like this!" Danny tried to reason with him, walking a few paces towards his brother, purposely placing himself between Patrick and Becker. _If anyone is going to get rid of Patrick, It'll be me! _Danny thought to himself.

Becker was debating whether or not to run and push Patrick away from Jess and risk getting her shot or shot himself and just letting Danny deal with his brother, or to shoot Patrick with his EMD but having the blast effect Jess as well.

Either way, _someone_ was bound to get hurt.

While Becker was getting wound up in his own thoughts, Danny had managed to get a bit closer to his brother, trying to convince him to let Jess go.

"This isn't you Patrick, come on..." Danny was still a few meters away from his brother but he was sure he could reach him and get Jess safely out of the way before anything bad happened.

Growls echoed from behind them and without thinking, Danny and Becker both spun around suddenly and begun to fire at the pack of raptors that had managed to follow their scent.

Patrick pushed Jess to the ground and made a run for it. Danny was quick to notice however. "Becker! Get Jess out of here!" He instructed just before shooting the last raptor and running after his brother.

"_Jess!_" Becker fell to his knees beside her, glancing around him to make sure none of the raptors were waking up. _If only the EMDs would actually _kill _those stupid creatures._

"Let's get you somewhere safe..." Becker craddled Jess in his arms, searching for some sort of shelter that they could use.

o.O ~ O.o

Jess' memory was blur. _One minute I'm being carried through an anomoly by a lunatic and the next I'm being craddled against Becker's chest up yet _another_ bloody tree! Why can't we just go _home_?_

She had to admit though, having her face burried in Becker's chest had it's upside. Her fingers gripped onto his shirt as a throbbing pain pulsed through her head like someone had taken a hammer and was banging down on it.

"Shh... It's okay." Becker's voice was calm and soothing but not enough to take the pain away. "You're okay."

Jess' voice was small and weak, tears falling from her cheeks. "Are we home yet?"

Becker felt like crying himself but he knew he had to stay strong. He needed to stay alert, always on guard. The Cretaceous was much more dangerous than the Jurassic had been and the only person who had experience surviving the time period was now chasing down his insane brother.

Becker kissed the top of Jess' head, trying his best to mask the saddness in his voice. "Not yet..."

Jess looked up at him, wincing as the movement sparked pain up her arm and in her head. She frowned. "What happened?"

"Ethan happened." the name rolled off Becker's tongue in disgust.

"Don't you mean Patrick?" Jess smiled, trying to ease Becker's anger.

He stared off at the trees around them, not meeting her eyes. "Whatever his name is! I should have shot him when I had the chance!" He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, his frown growing deeper. "I couldn't bare hurting you though..." he said quietly.

Suddenly the pain Jess was suffering didn't matter anymore. Her smile widened. "I'm glad to hear that"

Becker laughed lightly, the action shaking the both of them.

Jess' hand slowly rose to Becker's face, carefully poking the dimples in his cheeks while feeling like a five year old as she did so. "You need to smile more" she whispered.

Becker's eyes opened and he looked down at her with a frown. "And why should I do that, when you do enough smiling for the both of us?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "You always look depressed or angry. And I _know_ Connor's a pain in the proverbial but you gotta admit... some of the things he does is funny."

"Ah... you want me to be nicer to Connor too?"

"No." Jess laughed. "By all means, make his life hell. I'm just saying you need to smile more. Not everything is your fault."

Becker sighed, watching the glow of the sun slowly edge further and further away. "I'll try by best."

Jess rested her head against his chest, listening to his breathing while they both watched the final glow of the sun disappear behind the trees. "Becker..." Jess whispered. _Okay, it's now or never. It's the perfect time to get everything out in the open. You can do this Jess! _

"hmm."

Jess took a deep breath. "I..." _Come _on_ Jess! How hard is it to tell him how you feel? You bloody well marry him in the future! Come _on! "I love..."

She glanced up at Becker suddenly and sighed in disappointment._ Great. Just _great_! He's asleep! _"Sweet dreams Becker." She whispered, gently kissing him on the cheek.

**I do have to admit that the end bit was re-writen... numerous times actually :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter down :D Yey! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOU'RE REVIEWS they make my day :P Not much to say - short chapter (kinda) **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _**Here's chapter 14 (OMG IT'S 14! AHHH)**

**Enjoy :D**

"_What a sight..._"

Becker's eyes shot open at the familiar voice. "Danny!"

Jess' hand rose slowly toward Becker's face, hers still buried in his chest. Her hand searched around his shoulder and neck until it reached up and found his cheek. She suddenly slapped it. "Shut up..." she groaned sleepily.

Danny laughed. "Better not disturb _her_ then. Come with me."

"Well, I can't exactly _move_ with her like this..." Becker whispered, a small smile playing across his face as Jess snuggled in closer to him, her legs curling around his.

Danny swung down out of the tree and laughed again. "Is it the fact that you can't move... or that you don't_ want_ to move?"

"Shut it Quinn!" Becker growled.

"Shut it Becker!" Jess growled. _Is she talking in her sleep again?_

Danny climbed back up and frowned. "Carry her. It's only a few meters. I'm sure you two will enjoy what I've found..."

Becker's face brightened. "Is it an anomoly?"

Jess' woke suddenly, grimacing at her injuries that Becker managed to fix up while she was sleeping. "There's an anomoly?"

"Nope... but I did find out we're not in the Cretaceous." Danny had a wide grin on his face that made Jess feel uneasy. Becker just frowned.

"Are we in the Jurassic?" Jess asked cautiously.

Danny shook his head.

"Turassic?" Becker guessed.

He laughed. "No! Think... coffee"

After a moments thought, Jess' squealled. "We're back! Really? We're in the 21st century?"

Danny nodded and laughed at Becker. "Looks like you need to learn how to search and hunt a bit more mate."

Becker was still frowning. "What about the Raptors? Care to explain them?"

Danny sighed. "They must have followed our scent through the anomoly from the future. I came across Connor and Abby last night while they were staring at all the unconscious raptors that we had shot."

"So, You're saying I slept in another _tree_ when if we wandered for a little bit more... I could be in a comfy bed right now?" Jess' face scrunched up as her head began to throb again.

Something in the distance behind him had caught Danny's attention but Becker was quick to notice Jess' mood change. "What hurts?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "My head... my arm... my _everything_!"

"Guys! Up here!" Danny called suddenly.

Jess grimaced at the volume. Becker growled. "Mate careful how loud you scream!"

"There's you guys are! We've been looking all night for you!" Becker groaned as Connor's voice filled his ears. Jess laughed lightly.

Danny dropped from the tree and landed a few inches away from Abby who was shooting glares at Connor. "-Okay fine! I fell asleep in the car, but still!"

"Much better..." Abby muttered quietly as they watched Becker carefully help Jess down from the tree. "God I'm glad to see you!" Her feet had only been on the ground for a second before Abby wrapped her arms around Jess in a warm hug.

"_Ow_."

"Sorry!" Abby quickly backed away and smiled. "_You're back_!"

Becker watched as the colour disappeared from Jess' face suddenly. Her eyes seemed to glass over. _Something isn't right. _Becker thought.

"Connor. Come with me and we'll go get the cars. Your earpieces still work, right?" Abby asked Becker and Danny.

Danny nodded and they began making their way through the forest.

Becker frowned as he kept his eyes trainned on Jess who was now holding onto his arm as they walked. "You okay?"

Her grip on his arm tightened. She shook her head and Becker immediately stopped moving, turning her around so he could check her head injury out properly and support her full body weight if he needed to.

"What's wrong?"

Jess' suddenly went limp, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Guys! We need the medics!" Becker called as he picked Jess up and began running towards the cars.

"What happened?" Connor asked worriedly as he opened the back door for Becker.

"I don't know!" He slid in, still carrying Jess and frowned. He cupped her face in his hands and could feel tears stinging his eyes. No way _are you going to cry now! Especially not since Connor is a few inches away!_

"Come on Jess stay with me... Connor can't you drive any faster!" He growled. The car quickly sped up.

"_Becker_..." Jess muttered quietly. Her voice was so quiet he had almost missed it.

"I'm here Jess." He whispered.

She frowned. "We...future..._kids_..." Becker's heart froze. She knew about Kenzie and Sarah too?

"I know Jess. Shh, you'll be okay."

"_Hope it's... true_..." Becker's heart beat suddenly picked up a quicker pace, determined to save her.

He gently wiped away a stray tear that had been falling down her cheek and sighed. "It will be Jess... You just have to stay in there. Stay with me now – Connor hurry the _hell up_ – You're okay Jess...You'll be alright."

"I... I...-"

They suddenly came to a stop and Jess was interrupted as Becker rushed her into the medical wing of the familiar ARC. "I don't care what you have to do!" Becker breathed. "Just _save her!_"

**For some reason I have the narrator from George of the Jungle in my head saying "Will Jess survive? Will Becker finally admit his feelings to her? Is this the end for Jecker? Stay tuned to find out..." Yeah i'm falling asleep and I really should stop writing... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellos everyone :D I have another camp so I can't add any more chapters until sometime next week and I can't even check the reviews :'( But anyways yea. I couldn't be bothered reading over the story to myself since I've been packing for the last few hours so Im just going to post it. **_Don't own anything except the plot and some minor characters_ **Here's chapter 15:**

**Enjoy :D**

_A week later._

Connor frowned at the CCTV footage as he watched Becker pacing back and forth beside the guns in the armory. He had taken up Jess' position as the part time field co-ordinator after she had fallen through the anomoly with Becker following soon after. For months he and Abby had worried about them, hoping that they were still alive. But now, with Jess unconscious in the Medical wing of the ARC, his worry had escalated. Jess was like a sister to him. A sister he couldn't bare to lose.

He wasn't _nearly_ as worried as Becker, however.

"Someone should go talk to him..." Abby's voice made Connor jump. He spun around to face her, finally realising why Jess kept getting a fright when one of them walked up behind her. The seat just got so comfy and suddenly someone would be next to you, snapping you back into reality.

Connor frowned. "Well I'm not doing it! Who knows what he'd say, or what he'd _do_ if he saw me in the armory. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Abby laughed. "He'd probably kill me if I went in. Same goes for Matt as well."

Matt strolled up to the ADD and sighed as he spotted the footage on the screen. "Lester's gone to go talk to him..."

"Well there's a dead man walking" Connor muttered quietly as he turned the chair back around and continued to watch the feed.

o.O ~ O.o

Becker stopped pacing as the door to the armory flew open and Lester strolled into the room with a blank expression on his face.

"Go home Becker."

Becker stood there frowning at his boss. He wasn't one to disobey a direct order like Danny was but right now he couldn't care less about following Lester's rules. He folded his arms across his chest and glowered at him. "I'm not leaving the ARC while Jess is-"

Lester snapped "I can't have an emotional retard moping around the ARC while others are still trying to work. You have been given leave for the next couple of weeks, and you _need_ them. Now _go home_ Becker."

Becker had never seen Lester like this. Like he was... human. _Lester has a heart after all _Becker thought.

"I don't like what's happening to Miss Parker any more than you do! But she'll get through this. Now if you don't go home, I'll get one of the soldiers to escort you there."

Becker's hand clenched up into a fist. "Sir. Sorry but I'm not leaving. I _can't _leave."

As much as he enjoyed firing people, even Lester himself didn't like what he'd said next. "Captain Hilary Becker. You can either leave the premises in the next fifteen minutes, or you're _fired_."

Becker froze, the colour draining from his face. _Fired?_ He'd gone through so much with the ARC and Lester _still_ chooses to use the 'Or You're fired' line to scared sense into him? It was working though. Becker sighed. "Can I at least see Jess before I go?"

Lester sighed, returning back to his usual straight-faced serious look. "Fine. But Just in case you wander off and do something reckless, I'm coming too."

Becker watched Lester walk in front of him as they made their way to the Medical wing. _Lester has never visited me or any of the others when we were injured. Why is Jess so different? _Becker frowned at his own thoughts. _You know the answer to that stupid! Everyone loves her. What's not to love?  
_"Lester? What are you doing here?" Jess asked weakly as she looked away from the tubes that ran up her arm. Becker strolled in after and Lester saw her whole face brighten up when she saw him. "Becker!"

"You're awake!" Becker quickly moved to the side of the bed and Jess opened her arms. Becker hesitantly gave her an awkward hug, trying not to hurt her or disturb any of the tubes. "I'm so glad you're alright!" he whispered.

Lester shifted uncomfortablly near the door and sighed. "Okay, you've seen her, you know she's alright, now it's time to go home Becker. You need some rest!"

"You haven't been home yet?" Becker shook his head and Jess frowned. "Becker you really should go home..."

"Which is what he'll be doing right now!" Lester growled. "I plan to stick by my word on this matter Becker. If you don't get moving soon..."

Becker sighed angrily. "I know... I know." He turned to Jess and gave her a genuine smile. "_You_ get better" he whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

Jess felt her face flush red as Becker turned to leave, Lester watching him leave too.

"What would happen to him if he stayed?" Jess asked curiously.

Lester turned towards her, no emotion on his face what-so-ever. "He would have been fired and escorted off the premises." He watched Jess' eyes widen in shock then quickly added "I wouldn't _really_ fire him."

Jess laughed. "Oh no, of course you wouldn't"

"I know you're in a hospital bed but that's no way to talk to your boss!"

Jess just smiled up at him, her eyes flickering to something black just outside the door. Lester's eyes followed hers and he growled under his breath. "Becker!"

"Okay okay I'm leaving!"

"God you're worse than Connor! Miss Parker, I would like to see you back in that chair of yours soon. No dying on us now." Lester turned towards the door and sighed as Becker stood just outside of the door, smiling at Jess. "You. Out._ Now_!"

Jess laughed as she watched the two men disappear down the hall.

**Jess is still alive and Becker is on 'leave' ... what could possibly happen now? hmmmm...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellos again :D This chapter came to me out of nowhere. To be honest, I've been writting chapters that are around 4 or 5 chapters ahead of my own story. My muse has been working too fast for my liking and I'm trying to catch up :D Anyway... I'm going through a phase where I love the name Perry (very strange phase) so I may keep him in for a bit *Evil grin* **Don't own anything except the plot and some minor characters **Here's chapter 16 (wow I've done more chapters than I thought I would)**

**Enjoy :D**

"I still can't believe you're pregnant Abby, let alone the fact that you want me to be the _godmother_!"

Abby sat cross-legged on the hospital bed opposite a well-looking Jess, largesmiles on both of their faces. "You accept it, right? You'd make a _really_ good godmother."

"Yeah... but you'll be the best mother." Jess flung her arms around Abby then and laughed. "This is so exciting! Have you thought of names?"

Abby laughed at her enthusiasm. "The doctor says I'm about 7 weeks pregnant Jess, names have been the last thing on my mind. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

Jess' smile widened as she remembered Katherine, Luke and Nick. _Their first born is going to be a girl! _

"Why do I get the feeling that you know more about this baby than I do?"

Jess was almost jumping up and down on the bed, trying to hold in the information. _Do not tell. Do not tell. Do not tell! Do _not_ tell!_

"You're going to have a daughter and you're going to name her Katherine!" Jess blurted. She froze, her hand raising to block her mouth before any more could come out.

Abby stared at her shocked. "W-what did you just say?"

Jess shook her head, her hands still covering her mouth.

"Tell me."

Just then the nurse walked in and interrupted them, giving them both sympathetic smiles. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. Miss Maitland I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Abby sighed, sliding off the bed. Her eyes never moved from Jess though. "You saw my kid in the _future_?"

"Miss Maitland..."

Abby waved off the nurse and stared at Jess who looked like she was close to cracking. Her head was shaking from side to side, determined not say anything else.

The nurse sighed angrily, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "Miss Maitland, visiting hours are _over_."

Abby's eyes narrowed as she moved towards the door. Jess smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow!"

"I'll get it out of you Jess! I've had a _lot_ of practice!"

Jess sighed as Abby left down the corridor and the nurse turned flicked off the lights, plunging her in darkness. She shivered.

_"Becker where are you? I can't see where you are?" Jess asked worriedly as she stumbled around the pitch black cave. She could hardly see two feet in front of her. "Becker-"_

_She screamed as arms wrapped around her from behind. "Calm down Jess." A warm voice spoke quietly into her ear._

_"Where the _hell_ did you go?"_

_Becker laughed, letting his arms stay wrapped around Jess' cold sholders. It made him feel better knowing that she was so close to him. "The cave doesn't go in that far. I've been looking around for supplies."_

_Jess closed her eyes, letting the warmth from Becker warm her skin. "Don't disappear like that without telling me where you're going. You almost gave me a heart attack."_

_"Jess, I wouldn't have left you here alone if I didn't think you'd be safe. Plus you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Becker's voice was still a quiet whisper in her ear. She smiled in the darkness, glad that Becker couldn't see the bright crimson in her cheeks._

_She spun around between his arms and wrapped hers around his waist, not wanting to let go. _

_Becker begun to hear quiet sobs as Jess cried into his chest, her arms tightening around his waist. "Shh... It's okay Jess. We'll get through this."_

_"I don't feel safe in this time. It's always run, hunt, hide. I can't take it any more Becker!" Jess cried._

_Becker gently rubbed her back, trying his best to soothe her. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. We'll be back home in no time" _

Jess blinked back tears as she stared around her at the technical equpiment around the dark room, wishing she had Becker there to keep her company and to assure her that everything was going to be okay.

She glanced up at the IV drip hanging beside her bed. She wasn't connected to it any more, thankfully, but just having it standing beside her made her shiver.

She closed her eyes, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep. It didn't seem likely though.

o.O ~ O.o

Becker stood at the firing range in the Armory and sighed, frowning at his target. He'd managed to hit it twice in the chest and once in the middle of the forehead. He was happy to have the feeling of an actual gun between his hands instead of an EMD but somehow he still felt empty.

"Becker!" He glanced out towards his office to see Abby walk past the window with a frown on her face, making her way into the Armory.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently as he took out his earbuds.

"You're not suppose to be here!" Abby growled. "Lester gave us all strict orders saying that you were not permitted to step foot on the premises during working hours. You have to go home!"

Becker raise his eyebrows as he laid the gun down on the table and smiled. "What time is it Abby?"

She frowned, glancing down at her watch. She sighed as she glanced up at him, a smirk on his face. "11.20"

"Aha... And what's our office closing time?"

Abby glared at him. She was so used to winning since Connor couldn't win an argument to save his life, but Becker was different. "Fine okay! It's a couple of hours _after_ closing time but that doesn't explain why you're so eager to keep getting back inside the ARC."

"I'm not working though Abby. Just practicing my aim. I have to make sure that if Connor or Matt miss a shot, I _won't_."

"Okay..." Abby smiled. _He is _so_ lying! He's just waiting for everyone to leave so he can sneak in a see Jess._ She laughed. "I'll just tell you that I saw Lester leave his office a few minutes ago so you don't have to _hide_ in here anymore." Before Becker could reply she spun on her heels and quickly left the room, smiling to herself.

o.O ~ O.o

Jess opened her eyes. She kept hoping that the next time she opened her eyes, she'd be in her bed at home or somewhere other than the ARCs private hospital. She just couldn't sleep in this environment.

She slid her legs out over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into her fluffy pink slippers that Abby had kindly brought in for her. If she was quiet she'd be able to sneak past the night nurse and go for a walk around the ARC.

After leaning around the door to check if the coast was clear, Jess quickly made her way through the hospital section of the ARC and entering into the Main Ops room. She wasn't surprised to see a technician manning the ADD. _Someone_ had to do the night shifts.

"Hey Perry." Jess greeted him, scooting across the ground in her pink slippers and dressing gown.

The technician turned around and smiled. "Hello Jess." He frowned suddenly. "Aren't you suppose to be getting some rest right now?"

Jess laughed. "You can't honestly expect me to stay in that room 24/7. It's utter _torture_! I couldn't resist making sure Connor hasn't tampered with my baby."

Perry smiled, glancing back at the separate screens. A football game was playing on on screen while the ADD scanner and the CCTV footage played on the others.

Jess sighed, a smile still on her face. "So you're the one that's been using the ADD as a television..."

Perry held up his hands, surrendering. "Guilty as charged! It's the only thing stopping me from falling asleep on the job."

Jess glanced over his shoulder at the CCTV footage and her heart beat quickened. "I'll see you later. I gotta go talk to someone." She said quickly before disappearing down on of the corridors.

Perry glanced at the footage and laughed to himself. On the screen showed the Armory with Becker sitting calmly at one of the table cleaning the guns and a few minutes later, Jess appeared at the door.

***Evil grin* **


	17. Chapter 17

**I HATE writers block! I've only just managed to squeaze this chapter out of my head. My muse has been shooting different ideas but I haven't been able to put any into solid words. Not to mention the cold weather is making it hard to type. My fingers are like frozen popsicles! Anyway **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_** Here's chapter 17.**

**Enjoy :D**

"Becker I need your help." Jess said as she walked into the Armory.

Becker looked up from the EMD he had just taken apart to clean and couldn't help the small laugh that escape when he saw her standing in front of him with her pink slippers and matching sleeping gown. "Aren't you suppose to be resting Jessica."

Jess' eyes narrowed at the mention of her full name. Becker only used it when he was angry or when he was trying to be serious. "Yeah but that's not the point here Becker. I need your help."

"Do you now...?" Becker looked back down at the EMD and got to work cleaning it, making Jess angry by not paying much attention to her.

"Becker, I'm serious!"

"I bet you are." Jess sighed, her hand raising to her hips. A quiet thud against the ground in front of him. _She's stamping her foot?_ Becker closed his eyes, gently shaking his head. He put down the piece of EMD he was cleaning and looked up, wishing that he hadn't.

Jess was watching him with pleading eyes, the ones he could never say no to. And she _knew_ what effect that had on him which just made it worse. Becker sighed. "What could you_ possibly_ need my help with Jess?"

Jess brightened "You're Head of Security, right?"

"Mmm."

"Well, I need you to get me _out_ of the ARC. I'm going _crazy_ sitting around in the ward all day. I'm not even allowed a tv. I only get visitors depending on whether or not there's an anomoly and the food they're serving me is _disgusting_!" Jess complained.

Becker leaned forward against the bench and watch Jess ramble on about what sort of food they were serving her and the lack of entertainment in her ward. The way she was getting excited over the possiblity of getting out, made him smile. She was so bubbly and full of energy tonight. Her eyes seemed to sparkle which actually made Becker's heart beat faster.

Becker blinked, snapping out of his minature daydream. Jess was still talking.

And talking...

And talking.

He wasn't even sure what subject she was on now. She kept jumping back and forth between how bad being stuck in the ARC was and how she missed working. Then out of no where she'd start talking about whether or not her flat was clean or if the animals in the Menagerie needed any more food or water.

Becker had to admit, he enjoyed hearing her voice. Even the way she'd jump from subject to subject was enjoyable. It did, however, get annoying after a while.

Becker glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. Quarter past one in the morning! She'd been talking for nearly an hour straight. _Not even Connor can talk for that long without getting bored of himself! _

Jess caught the slight hesitation in Becker as he noticed what time it was. She stopped mid sentence and sighed. "sorry, I've gone totally off topic." Jess stampered, her cheeks flushing a soft pink.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I came in here asking if you could help get me out of the ARC and I end up talking for an hour about what I think Connor has done to mess up the flat. I'm so sorry." Jess wrapped the dressing gown tighter around her chest as she apologised.

Becker rolled his eyes. Typical Jess, getting worked up over nothing. "Jess, really. It's okay. I didn't mind it. Seemed like you really needed to get things off your chest."

"But I've kept you here for over an hour talking about how this place sucks right now and you probably want to go home and sleep but, I keep talking and you're just too polite to tell me to shut up and I'm just really-"

Jess was cut off as Becker rose to his feet and walked around the table, resting his hands firmly on her shoulders, his eyes holding hers in a tight grasp. "Jessica, if you say you're sorry one more time, I won't help you get out of the ARC."

Jess stared into his warm greeny brown eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She wouldn't mind staying in the ARC if he stay with her but there was no way she was going to admit that now. She stared at him speechless.

She finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when he backed away and sat back down. "I'll have a word with Lester tomorrow morning and we'll see if he can convince the doctor to give you medical leave. For now, you should really head back to the medical wing before the nurses send out a search party for you."

Jess' smile vanished. "I can't go back there."

Becker frowned. Jess sounded almost _scared_ about going back to the medical wing. _She had always seemed fine there when I visited so what could be making her act this way?_ Becker thought to himself.

"Why don't you want to go back?"

Jess looked away, down at the broken up EMD. "I can't sleep in there. The machines all make weird sounds at night."

Becker titled his head to the side slightly. "There's a couch in the room, right?" Jess nodded and Becker gave her a sweet smile. "I can stay on the couch and keep an eye out if it's makes you feel any safer."

As much as she enjoyed the idea of having Becker in the room while she slept, she just couldn't handle sleeping in there another night. She didn't even know why she was so scared of the medical wing but she knew she wasn't going to sleep there another night.

Becker rested his head on his hands while he watched Jess fiddle around nervously with the handle of the EMD. He sighed. "There's a couch in my office if you want to sleep there." Jess' hand dropped the handle suddenly, Her eyes never lifted to his though. "The armory and my office go on lockdown when I leave at night so you'll be perfectly safe in here. There's no weird noises either."

Jess looked up at him suddenly, the intensity in her eyes made Becker speechless. "Will you stay with me? Please."

_Please say yes, please say yes. I don't want to stay in here alone. _Please_ say you'll stay._ Jess begged.

Becker smiled, he didn't even pause to think about his answer before replying. "Sure I'll stay."


	18. Chapter 18

**My writers block may or may not be over... hopefully it is since I have school holidays and should be uploading more chapters... even though it's already up to the 17-18 one. May have to figure out how to end it soon, I suck at endings which is why this is longer than I thought it'd be. Anyway **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **here's chapter 18:**

**Enjoy :D**

Abby glared at the back of Connor's head as he punched in the stolen code for the Armory. "He's going to kill you, you know that right?"

"Aha...nearly, got it!" Connor looked back over his shoulder at Abby, shooting her a victorious grin before he made his way inside. "He'll never know we were in here."

"Connor, come on... Stop acting like an oversized child."

Connor did the most childish thing he could then. He looked over his shoulder and poked his tongue out at her. "Go check his office while I search around here."

Abby sighed. He hated leaving Connor alone with the guns but if it was up to her, she'd make him search there instead of Becker's office. That was one place Connor should _never_ be allowed to enter. Who knew what dirt he could find on him in there?

Abby froze at the door, her eyes widening at the sight of her two collegues. Becker and Jess both laid on the averaged sized three seater couch, sleeping in each others arms. Becker was sleeping soundly with his back against the back of the couch and his arms protectively around Jess while she slept with her back to Abby, her face nestled into Becker's chest. One of Jess' pink slippers sat upside down on the floor while the other dangled loosely from her other foot. They looked so peaceful together.

"Found anything yet?" Connor's voice snapped Abby back into consciousness and she glanced around for what Connor was hoping to find. Her eyes kept falling back on Becker and Jess nestled together on the couch. _God I hope Connor doesn't decided to come help search his office._

"Nothing here." Abby whispered back.

"Keep looking then." Abby let out a sigh of relief. He sounded like he was on the other side of the Armory.

Before Connor had the chance to walk in and see the two of them looking all cosy together on the couch, Abby quietly tip toed over to the sleeping pair and gently shook the two of them awake.

"What the – Abby what are you doing in here?" Becker asked groggily.

"Just a heads up, Connor broke into the Armory and I thought I'd warn you before he walked in and saw you two like this." Abby whispered, sneaking a peak outside to where Connor was thoroughly searching the cabinets on the other side of the room.

"Why is he searching the Armory?" Becker asked angrily as he lifted one hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Jess' arm shot up and pulled his arm back down to behind her back, mumbling incoherant words to herself as she snuggled in closer to his chest.

Abby smirked.

"Shut up." Becker growled.

"I didn't say anything." she was still smirking though.

Suddenly Connor's voice came in a loud whispered. "Abby! I think I found it- wait no it wasn't it."

Abby gave Becker an apologetic smile. "I'll keep him out of here, so you two can, um... I'll just get him out of here."

Becker sighed, resting his chin on Jess' head as she breathed softly into his chest. "This isn't what you think it is, by the way. She didn't want to sleep in the medical wing so I said she could crash on the couch."

Abby laughed softly watching a slight shade of pink brighten up his face. She'd never seen Becker blush before. _This is a first_ she thought to herself. She smirked. "And you just happened to crash on the same couch at the same time?"

"She didn't want me to leave. Stop giving me that face, you're almost as bad as Connor." Becker growled.

"_Shut up..._" Jess grumbled against Becker chest. "_I'm trying to sleep._" She gently hit him on the arm then continued to sleep in his arms.

Abby laughed again. "I'll tell the nurses where she is and I'll try keep Connor away." She whispered before leaving the room. A few seconds later Becker begun to hear quiet protests coming from Connor as Abby forced him out of the room. "Connor we have to leave _now_! Matt just texted me saying Becker's on his way here."

Becker sighed in relief when he heard the electro-lock of the Armory door lock into place. He was going to have to change the code now. How Connor managed to get into the Armory in the first place was something Becker was going to have to look over.

"When are you going to talk to Lester?" Jess whispered.

"Oh you're awake now, are you?" Becker laughed. The action shook both him and Jess.

She leaned back to get a better look at his face, nearly falling off the couch as she did so. Becker's arm was quick to snake around her waist, stopping her, thankfully. Jess glanced into his eyes and felt her heart beat quicken. _Does he even _know_ that his hand is still on my waist?_

Jess sighed. "Once Connor was mentioned I snapped awake."

Becker's eyes narrowed. "And you chose to stay _asleep_ the whole time they were here? Not moving a _single inche_?"

"Well, you aren't moving now" Jess replied. Her heart beat quicken as Becker tilted his head forward so his lips were at her ear. _Oh god he's going to kiss me. Is he going to kiss me? I hope he kisses me! He probably won't though 'cause the angle is really uncomfortable but still, i think he's going to kiss me! _Jess thought.

Becker's breath was warm against her ear and neck as he spoke. "I can't move until _you_ move Jess."

_Or not _Jess sighed "Right..." Her legs swung over the side of the couch and Becker sat up beside her with a grin on his face. Jess smiled in return, her eyes taking on the pleading look that Becker couldn't ignore. "Can you talk to Lester now? _Please?_"

**Hmmm... I'm thinkin of adding explosions, breaking and entering and all out war for one of the chapters... let's just see where this takes me :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I jumped forward a week in this chapter since I really wanted to get Jess out of the hospital and couldn't be bother writting it all and yeah :D I've written a chapter that _I_ think is the best one I've written but it won't show up until later :( I'm so fricken happy right now! I should really stop reading Primeval spoilers but OMG series 5 sounds fricken AWESOME! Where was I... **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ _bla de bla de bla_ **Here's chapter 19:**

**Enjoy :D**

_A week later_

"_Not again..." Jess sighed as she looked around the white ARC lounge. Her breath caught, however, when she saw Nick Cutter sitting on the couch instead of Sarah._

_He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hello Jessica." he said in his thick scottish accent. He looked so calm and carefree just sitting there staring off into space. "Take a seat."_

_Jess hesitated before making her way across the room to the couch opposite the professor. He gave her another smile as she sat down. "I thought Sarah was the one that did all the predictive dream things. Not to sound rude or anything but, why are _you_ in my dream?"_

_His whole attitude seemed to take on something darker just then. His face fell and Jess suddenly got the feeling that He was going to tell her something she really didn't want to hear. Cutter caught her gaze in his and sighed. "This sounds like a cliché but... something bad is going to happen."_

_Jess' mind instantly flashed to Becker getting injured. Lester had told him that he could come back to work since he'd always seen him doing some sort of work in the armory. Jess too, after a convincing talk from Becker, was allowed to start working again after a few days of medical leave as long as she checked in with the nurses every once and a while._

_"The team with be called to investigate something. I need you to try stop one of them from going."_

_Jess frowned. "Who?"_

_"I can't say." Cutter got up to his feet and moved over to a row of lockers that sat to one side of the room. He paused, his eyes falling upon Becker's locker. "Soon after they leave, a lockdown will happen. It isn't a real lockdown though. You need to try stop it."_

_Jess got up and walked over to him, her heart dropping when she saw who's locker he was in front of. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Cutter... who's behind all of this?"_

_"I can't tell you."he replied sadly._

_"Can you tell me _something_ about them? Anything?" _

_He turned towards her and paused in thought. "He's a collegue of yours. Smart, cunning. He's not working alone though. Someone is using something to control him. He's not working of free will. Be careful Jessica."_

"Hey sleepyhead." Jess was greeted by Connor's cheerful grin beside her while Abby sat on the end of her bed "We need to have a little chat with you..."

Jess sat up, glancing at Abby worriedly. Her eyes were narrowed in determination. Jess frowned. "Are you two okay?"

Connor sat himself up beside Abby and gestured for Abby to explain. She rolled her eyes. "Jess. We know you went to the future with Becker and we know you must have seen things-"

"Did you see the future me? Was I still as good looking as I am now? Yeah? Did you see any mini Temples running around?" Connor blurted out.

"She did see a mini Temple running around Conn, that's why we're here you idiot." Abby hissed.

"You guys want to know about your kids?"

"Ha! _Kids_! Plural. We're going to have more kids Abby." Connor exclaimed jumping up and down on the bed.

Abby rolled her eyes and gripped onto the sleave of his shirt to stop him from bouncing. "Jess, can you tell us _anything_ about our kids? Like are they boys? Girls? Were they more like me or... Connor?" Abby shivered at the thought of more than one Connor running around. Connor frowned.

"If I told you, it might prevent everything from happening."

Connor laughed. "Trust me, it won't prevent it from happening."

"Connor!" Abby pushed him, making him fall of the edge of the bed with a thud and a quiet 'ow' as he got back up to his feet. "Go make Jess and I a coffee." She ordered.

He sighed. "Yes _mum_." Abby glared at him and he smiled. "Love you." he whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Abby turned back to Jess. "I remember you saying that Connor and I are going to have a daughter called Katherine. If you've already told me that it wouldn't hurt to give me a little heads up about the others."

Jess glanced down at her hands. "Twins. You're going to have twins. Two boys."

Just then a loud bang came from out in the kitchen and Abby and Jess exchanged worried glances. Suddenly Connor busted into the room, wide eyed and excited. "We have to get to the ARC now!" He exclaimed.

"Why? Connor what did you do?" Abby asked suspiciously. Last time Connor was this happy, he had figured out how to lock anomolies. Abby and Jess both jumped off the bed, quickly getting changed and following Connor out of the flat to the car.

"Connor, what's going on?" Jess was beginning to get suspicious as well.

He paused at the car, spinning around quickly to face them. "I've just worked out how to open anomolies."

**Connor being awesome once again :D Now I have to work out the technical side of opening up anomolies... **


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a fairly long chapter but I just couldn't seem to stop writting. It kinda jumps around at some bits but eek I'm excited about writting the rest of it :D :D :D hehe just gotta say that I love the end of this chapter but I like the next one better :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **Here's chapter 20:**

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D **

_Later that day..._

Jess was skeptical as she watched Abby help Connor put together the device that was suppose to open up anomolies. It just didn't seem possible.

"And you're saying you worked this all out by making us coffee?" She asked while they attached various wires together.

"Anomolies are rips in time caused by some sort of interferance in the atmosphere Jess. Using something similar to the locking device, I might just be able to recreate whatever is causing the interferance and open up an anomoly." Connor replied, his eyes fully focused on what he was doing.

"What about a device that closes the anomolies? Wouldn't that have been a better device to make?"

Connor nodded over to a small device beside her and gave her a victorious grin. "Already made one."

Abby made her way over to Jess and they both looked over the device. "Connor when and _how_ did you make this? It wasn't today since we've been here with you the whole time." Abby asked suspiciously.

He grinned at her. "I made that a few weeks after we got back from the Cretaceous. The Spinosaurus in the arena gave me an idea. When it swallowed the device, the anomoly seemed to suck up itself so I worked out a way for it to shoot a charge of energy at the anomoly, powerful enough for it to suck itself up. Kinda like a minature vacuum that only sucks up anomolies." Connor replied.

Jess laughed. "You are truly mad Connor."

Abby walked over to Connor and hugged him. "In an unbelievably wonderful mad scientist kind of way. You know I love you right?"

Connor grinned. "Yeah I know. Could you hand me that screwdriver for a sec?"

Jess stared down at the grey box. It looked very similar to the dating calculator except with some sort of touch screen glass at the top. it reminded her a lot of the ECO machine in the future. She frowned, glancing up at Connor and Abby. "I still don't understand how you figured this out while making _coffee_."

Connor knelt down so he was at eye level with a part of the device and sighed "To be perfectly honest, I wasn't really making you guys coffee."

Abby laughed quietly to herself while she passed Connor a couple more tools.

Jess sighed "Right... well I feel useless here so I'll let you two get back to creating your next master piece." she, jumped off the bench she was sitting on and bounced out of Connor's lab, wandering down the corridors, subconsciously walking towards the Armory. She still had medical leave but that didn't stop her from coming into work. And what better way to spend her free time than by visiting Becker in the Armory.

She wandered past the main ops room and saw Perry working away at her beloved ADD. Something didn't feel right about it though. Watching him work around the machine gave her an eerie feeling. She shook off that thought and continued down the corridor and after a few turns, she ended up at the Armory.

She looked around the room for a bit but saw no sign of Becker so she wandered over to the gym where she saw a group of soldiers getting trainned by none other than the Captain himself.

Jess sat herself down on the bench closest to the door and watched as Becker flipped one of the soldiers over, slamming the poor guy down on his back on the mat that was already marked with small splatters of fresh blood and sweat.

Becker offered his hand to the soldier who gladly took it, grimacing as pain shot up his back when Becker tapped his shoulder.

Jess had never really seen Becker like this before. She'd always been busy watching the ADD that she'd never had a chance to see him training the soldiers before. She actually found herself enjoying it. A smile spread across her face everytime Becker sent a soldier to the ground. _Oh come on Jess! You're only enjoying it because he's wearing a tight black singlet that's showing off his muscles_ Jess sighed dreamily, watching the muscles in his arms flex everytime he threw a punch.

"Perving on Soldier Boy now, are we?" Danny smirked as he sat down next to her on the bench.

Jess' heart began to race. "N-no. Why would you say that? I've just got nothing else to do around here so I'm waiting for him to – uh – finished so I can... um" Jess paused, seeing that she was only digging herself into a bigger hole. Danny was still smirking at her. She frowned. "Everyone is doing something except me. I'm bored so I came here looking for Becker."

"Aha... and it has nothing to do with the fact that he's _working out_ in here."

"Not at all." Jess replied as she looked back over at Becker. He looked over her then and smiled. She smiled back giving him a small wave.

"Huh... would you look at that? You've gone all flustered." Danny laughed before making his way over to one of the punching bags.

o.O~O.o

Connor glanced down at his phone and was surprised to see the familiar number on the front. "Duncan. What can I do for – woaw woaw calm down mate. What's going on?"

Abby watched Connor pace around the lab, a look of worry appearing on his face. "What's going on?" she mouthed. Connor shrugged.

Connor paused in front of the unfinished anomoly device and frowned. "Mate, are you sure you didn't just hallucinate? Okay, okay. I'll go have a look. No, no you stay where you are. Okay. Thanks Duncan. Seeya mate."

Connor hung up and glanced at Abby worriedly. "Creature sighting on a farm just out of town."

Abby frowned. There was something else he wasn't telling her. "And..."

"And from the decription Duncan gave me..." Connor paused, biting his bottom lip. "It sounds like it might be a future predator."

o.O~O.o

_An hour later_...

"Connor? Connor, mate, talk to me, what's going on?" Matt asked through the comms. Connor had gone to the farm with Danny and Abby to investigate the creature sighting, leaving Matt and Becker at the ARC in case the anomoly detector went off. Sure enough the three of them managed to get in trouble.

_It came out of nowhere! Abby behind you! _Connor exclaimed, his voice coming in loud through the earpieces.

_We need backup here guys. Urgently! _Danny added. Jess cringed at the sound of gun shots being fired. Danny had insisted on taking an actual gun instead of an EMD, saying that he didn't think they were reliable.

"We're on our way guys." Becker replied, quickly making his way to the Armory with a few soldiers close behind him.

Jess sat at one of the side tables in the main ops room, watching Perry manouver around the ADD system while the others rushed around. Cutter's words suddenly echoed through her mind. _The team with be called to investigate something. I need you to try stop one of them from going_. Jess' heart began to race.

She quickly found herself rushing through the corridors to the Armory but found it empty. "Becker?" She called as she rushed towards the parking lot. "Becker!" She called out to him.

"I'll be right behind you Matt." he turned to Jess then and watched her carefully as she ran towards him, worry beginning to burn in his chest. "Jess what's wrong?"

"You need to stay." She blurted out suddenly.

Becker frowned. "Why?"

Jess massaged her forehead with her hands. "I don't exactly _know _the complete reason but I just know one of you needs to stay."

"Jess, if this is about one of us getting hurt, I'm sure nothing bad will happen. We'll be back before you know it." Becker gave her a quick hug before making his way towards the car.

Jess was quick on his heels. "Becker I can't give you an exact reason for why you should stay, I just _know_. I had a dream-"

Becker stopped and spun around suddenly, making Jess run into him. "Jess, they're just _dreams_. They don't mean anything. Connor, Abby and Danny need our help so that's what I'm going to do. I can't stay."

Jess could feel tears burning behind her eyes as she followed after Becker. _How can I make him stay? What could I tell him?_ Jess took a deep breath. "Becker something bad is going to happen! The ARC is going to go into lockdown after you guys leave and someone is going to-"

"Jess! I have to go help the others. I _can't stay_!" He sighed.

"Becker please." Jess pleaded. "You don't have to play the hero everytime something goes wrong. Please, just stay. I need you here."

Becker swung the EMD over his shoulder and refused to look at her. He knew that if he looked at her he'd end up calling everything off and leaving the others stranded. He'd end up staying just to keep her happy. He sighed "Matt! Have you got everything?" he called across the parking lot.

"Yeah!" He called in reply as he disappeared into his car.

"Becker,_ please_ don't go." Jess placed her hand on Becker's arm, making him having to look at her. "_Please_."

"Why do you want me to stay Jess? Don't you care about Danny or Connor or Abby?"

Jess' eyes narrowed. "That's not fair. Of course I care about them!"

Becker threw his hand up in frustration. "Then why are you trying to stop me from _helping _them?"

_Just say it Jess. Those three simple little words. You can do it... _"Because I lov-"

"Becker, come on!" Matt called out the window as his car pulled out and begun making it's way out of the ARC carpark. Becker's head snapped around and Jess' hand fell.

"Don't go." Jess begged as Becker got into the drivers seat of the second car. "_This is a mistake._"

Becker hesitated, staring up into Jess' piercing blue eyes. He couldn't leave Connor, Abby and Danny in danger. Not again. But the thought of leaving Jess while she was like this, so terrified, made him question what he was doing. He kept his eyes locked with hers. "I'm sorry Jess." Becker shut the door and started the car, leaving before he saw the tear that begun to fall down Jess' cheek.

Jess wiped away the annoying tears that had begun to fall and watched the cars disappear before she turned and made her way back into the ARC. _I failed. Cutter asked me to do such a simple task of keeping one of them here and I failed. I'm a failure._ Jess continued to mentally scold herself as she made her way towards the main ops room.

When she reached the room she saw the red lockdown lights blinking around the room and a few of the shutters still open. _That's weird. _All_ of the shutters are suppose to close during a lockdown _She thought as she looked around. The whole place was deserted. Not a single soul in sight.

Jess suddenly got a familiar eerie feeling and her heart beat quicken. Something bad was going to happen and there was no one around to help _her._ Cutter's words seemed to hit her like a stack of bricks. _Soon after they leave, a lockdown will happen. It isn't a real lockdown though. You need to try stop it. _Jess gasped, rushing through the empty room towards the ADD, getting to work at undoing the lockdown.

After banging away at the keys for a few minutes, she paused, glancing at the screen. _Password required... what was the password Connor had used during the last lockdown? Abby something..._

_Maitland? No._

_Connor? No._

_Temple? Abby Temple. That sounded familiar. _Just as Jess was about to press enter on the keyboard, she heard a click of a gun behind her head and froze.

"Press that key and you will never see your friends again." A voice growled.

**dun dun daaaaaaaaa :D Don't worry the anomoly opening device WILL end up useful... hopefully :D and I know the "This is a mistake" is a Claudia/Jenny line but I just couldn't resist throwing that in :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Eep I LOVE this chapter. My personal fav :D Someone's returned from the dead... dun dun daaa. This is another fairly long chapter. I was suppose to end the chapter when it changed POV but meh, i couldn't resist adding the second part. *squeals while jumping up and down* I'm addicted to my own story :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **Here is chapter 21:**

**Enjoy :D**

"_Becker please." Jess pleaded. "You don't have to play the hero everytime something goes wrong. Please, just stay. I need you here"_

_Becker swung the EMD over his shoulder and refused to look at Jess. He knew that if he looked at her he'd end up calling everything off and leaving the others stranded. He'd end up staying just to keep her happy. He sighed "Matt! Have you got everything?" he called across the parking lot._

_"Yeah!" He called in reply as he disappeared into his car._

_"Becker _please_ don't go." Jess placed her hand on Becker's arm, causing him to glanced at her. "_Please_."_

_"Why do you want me to stay Jess? Don't you care about Danny or Abby or even Connor?" He asked calmly._

_Jess' eyes narrowed. "That's not fair. Of course I care about them!"_

_"Then why are you trying to stop me from _helping_ them?"_

Just say it Jess. Those three simple little words. You can do it..._ "Becker I lo-"_

_"Becker, come on!" Matt called out the window as his car pulled out and begun making it's way out of the ARC carpark. Becker's head snapped around and Jess' hand fell._

_"Don't go." Jess begged as Becker got into the drivers seat of the second car. "_This is a mistake._"_

_Becker hesitated, staring up into Jess' piercing blue eyes. He couldn't leave Connor, Abby and Danny in danger. Not again. But the thought of leaving Jess while she was like this, so terrified, made him question what he was doing. He kept his eyes locked with hers. "I'm sorry Jess." Becker shut the door and started the car, leaving before he saw the tear that begun to fall down Jess' cheek._

The tear fell down Jess' cheek once again as she felt the gun pressed to the back of her head. "Slowly move away from the computers." Perry demanded.

Jess did what she was told, secretly taking her earpiece out of her ear and placing it in her pocket before he had a chance to notice it.

"It's a very stupid thing you're doing Jessica. Working when you should be at _home_. Now... start moving." Perry moved the gun from the back of her head and begun to jab Jess in the spine to get her moving.

"This was suppose to be easy Jessica, did you know that?" Perry asked as they walked down the deserted corridors of the ARC. "Everyone is helping _rescue_ your poor little friends while the others around here have gone into evacuation. Everything was going just as planned... But then you just _had_ to ruin everything."

"The ARC isn't on lockdown Perry." Jess said with a frown as he jabbed her in the back again.

"Of course. Of course. I had to make sure I had my own pathway out of here, which is why..." his voice trailed off as he opened up the door to one of the labs, pushing Jess in before him. "We're going this way."

Perry paused suddenly, reaching up to the top of one of the shelves. He laughed as he looked down at the black cable ties in his hand. "Perfect" Sighing angrily, he wound all eleven of them around Jess' wrists, making them tighter than they should be.

Jess could feel the plastic piercing her skin as Perry continued to search the room "You know, Becker is going to _kill_ you when he finds us. I'm sure even _Lester_ would love to have your head on a stick right now."

Perry laughed "Well. They're not here, are they? And since you may just come in handy, I'll be bringing you along with me... I don't think they'll be finding either of us any time soon. Yey she does have duct tape!"

"Why are you doing this Perry? _Who's_ making you do this?" Jess managed to asked before Perry slapped a piece of tape down again her lips to stop her from talking.

"_That,_ my friend, is _none _of your business!" he growled darkly before slapping her cheek and pushing her through another door.

o.O~O.o

"Shoot it Connor!" Abby growled as she watched the future predator stalk him.

"It's won't stop moving!" He replied. His hands were shaking on the gun as he aimed it in front of him while taking blind steps backwards everytime the creature moved closer.

Suddenly shots were fired and the creature fell to the ground with a shudder. "That would teach those filthy bastards not to mess with us!" Danny laughed as he kicked the creature to make sure it was dead this time.

"They look different from what I remember..." Abby mused as she made her way over to the two guys. "They were smaller before and wasn't the body a different shape?"

"Who cares the things are dead!" Connor said happily.

Abby frowned, looking around the deserted farm. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the door to the barn swing closed. "Guys...I think I just saw something head into the barn." she whispered.

"Right, I'll go over there and check it out while you two stay here and keep on eye on those." Danny said as he took off towards the door.

Connor inspected the dead creatures while Abby watched Danny disappear into the barn. She had a bad feeling someone was about to get hurt.

_Guys we're nearly there. Is there still an incursion? _Matt asked over the comms.

"Na mate. Danny killed them all" Connor sighed. "Bloody future creatures deserved it, if you ask me. Not even Abby's worried about it..." Connor glanced over at Abby and frowned. "Abby, are you okay?"

Without looking at him she sighed. "I'm going to go see what's taking him so long. He should have been out by now."

Connor quickly got up to his feet and cut her off, stopping her from going over to the Barn. "Abby, the others are gunna be here soon, just wait for them, yeah? Then we can both go over and see what's taking him so long."

Abby looked away from the barn and sighed. "Becker, have you heard from Jess? I would've thought she'd be chatting away, but she's gone quiet."

_Now that you mention it, she has been a bit quiet. I think she's just angry with me though _He replied.

Abby could hear Matt's laugher through the comms. _This wouldn't have anything to do with what you two were arguing about back at the ARC, would it mate?_

_I wouldn't call it arguing. Just a minor disagreement... in a way._

Abby frowned. "Why were you arguing?"

_We weren't... _Becker cut himself off, sighing. _She kept asking me to stay behind with her. She thought the ARC was going to go into lockdown and that someone was going to do something bad. _

Abby turned to Connor. "Was the ARC scheduled for a lockdown today?"

Connor looked up from the creature and frowned. "We haven't had scheduled lockdowns since the Philip Burton incident. Why?"

"Do you know if it's possible to check if the ARC has gone into lockdown?"

"We'd have to call Lester to check. Abby what's going on? Why do you need to know about the lockdowns?" Connor watched suspiciously as Abby fiddled with her phone, searching for Lesters number. She held it to her ear and waited as it rang.

"James Lester speaking." he answered after the forth ring.

"Hey, Lester. It's Abby. Has there been a lockdown at the ARC?" Abby asked casually. _Please say no, please say no._

Abby thought she heard a quiet laugh come from the other side of the line but she figured it was just her mind playing with her. "There was a breach in the system just a while ago that sent off the lockdown alarm. Everything is back to normal now though. Is there a certain reason for why you needed to be informed about this Miss Maitland?"

"Yeah, we were wondering if Jess was okay. She hasn't been talking to us like she usually does. Becker thinks he's pissed her off but it still isn't like her to ignore us like this."

Lester was quiet for a moment, mumuring something to someone on his side of the line before replying. "No one's seen her. She probably just went home to rest. That's what Medical Leave is for anyway."

"Okay, thanks Lester." He mumbled something that Abby wasn't able to catch before hanging up. Abby closed her phone just as Danny came running up towards them with a piece of paper hanging from his hand. "What's that?"

Just then Matt and Becker pulled up in the cars with a few soldiers behind them. They got out and quickly got to work cleaning up the dead creatures.

Danny looked at all four of them with a mixture of anger and worry. "Guys you won't like what this says..."

"Just read it Quinn." Becker growled. He was mentally scolding himself for not staying at the ARC with Jess. He'd tried to contact her after Abby had questioned why she wasn't talking to them but he couldn't reach her. She wasn't even answering the phone at her flat.

"Really guys you won't-"

"Just read it!" Connor and Abby both exclaimed.

Danny sighed, looking down at the piece of paper he read "'I'm back. HC."

**God I love cliffhangers :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**I've just been watching series 3 again and couldn't help but add in a little flashback to episode 3. I swear I can never watch those last scenes without bawling my eyes out. Anyway I had a character reappear at the end of this chapter just for the hell of it :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **Here's chapter 22:**

**Enjoy :D**

The car shook as Danny slammed his door angrily. "I was there! I watched the raptor kill her. This _isn't_ possible! She can't be back!"

Connor sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. "Should have known she'd have some sort of back up plan."

"And how exactly do you think she managed that? Unless she somehow managed to clone _herself,_ there's no other explanation."

"Maybe she did." Matt added from the drivers seat. He was quick to get the car moving, heading back to the ARC as quickly as they could. Lester needed to know about this urgently.

"It wouldn't have been the first time. She did clone that cleaner guy..." Danny sighed.

"And Cutter. She cloned him too, remember" Connor's face fell as images from the explosion at the ARC filled his mind.

_"It's on you now." Cutter said weakly, passing the artifact into Connor's trembling hands. _

_Connor could feel tears creep into his eyes. He shook his head as he realised Cutter wouldn't be surviving this. "No... come on we can do this together. We've always done this together." his voice cracked as Cutter slowly rested his head on his shoulder_

_"No. Not this time." Cutter replied, his voice barely a whisper. _

Connor opened his eyes, remembering that he was still in the car and not sitting next to a fading Cutter in the burning ARC. He glanced out of the window and watched as the fields beside them slowly turned into houses. His eyes begun to close a few minutes later as he fell asleep.

Half an hour later Matt turned onto the highway, his voice breaking the silence in the car. "Abby, how are you and Becker doing?" he said into the comms.

Abby was quiet for a moment, murmuring something to Becker to try cheer him up. _Besides Becker mentally beating himself up and considering everything that's going on, we're doing alright_ she replied.

"How far away from the ARC are you?"

The comms were quiet while Abby played around with the GPS system. _We're about forty minutes away but we were just going to head to the flat first to check if Jess is there._

"Okay, we'll check in with Lester then. Don't be too long." Matt heard Becker mumble something but he could only make out Jess' name before the comms went silent.

o.O~O.o

Jess struggled as Perry pushed her down a long dark corridor. Her kness were grazed slightly from falling over when he had pushed her in the driveway. _Today was _not _the best day to wear a skirt a__nd whoever decided to use gravel in driveways was an idiot! _She thought angrily.

She froze suddenly when they entered the large factory. It had similar interior to that of the ARC with not a single window in sight.

"Keep walking!" Perry growled, shoving her forward.

Jess stumbled before continuing towards a set of computers with a woman around the age of thirty six with short dark brown hair sitting at what looked like the main computer screen. Jess knew who she was instantly. The files had picture after picture of her. _Helen Cutter._ Even the voice in Jess' head said the name with disgust.

Jess' heart beat quickened. _She's suppose to be _dead_ though._ She looked away from her and found herself blinking repeatively. _That's not possible..._ she thought as she saw all the guards that surrounded the place. _They're _exactly_ the same. That's... that's _not_ possible!_

"Ah.. Perry just the man I wanted to see – why is she here?" Helen got up to her feet and walked over to them with narrowed eyes.

Perry kicked the back of Jess' knees and she fell to the ground with a muffled cry of pain, tears staining her cheeks. Perry glared down at her. "Just a minor throwback Helen. She wasn't suppose to be at the ARC but for some insane reason... she was. I thought she'd be useful."

Helen suddenly slapped Perry across the face, the air escaping his lungs in a hiss. "You _idiot!_ They'll be looking for her soon enough! And you brought her _here_. You _idiot_!" She slapped him again then turned to Jess who was looking up at her with terror in her eyes. "Then again, you _might _be useful."

Jess frowned, desperately wanting to slap _her_ across the face. She looked away from her gaze, secretly counting the number of guards there were in the room just incase she tried to escape anytime soon.

Helen knelt down beside her and took hold of Jess' jaw, turning her head forcefully towards her. "You're the Field Co-ordinator, am I right?"

"Her name is Jessica Parker. Or Jess as we all call her back at the-"

"Perry shut up! Go make yourself useful and make me a coffee." Helen ordered.

"Sure thing." He quickly scurried off, rubbing his sore cheek as he disappeared down one of the corridors.

Helen looked back at Jess, releasing her jaw and gently tapping the side of her cheek. "I'm sure you're aware of who I am so I'll skip the little introduction. Now... I'm going to remove this tape, since I prefer to get replies when I talk to hostages." Jess shivered. _Oh god I'm a hostage. Hostages end up getting hurt! I don't want to be a hostage!_ Jess began to panic as Helen gripped onto the end of the tape.

Jess grimaced when the tap was ripped away. "You bi-"

"Now, now, no need to use language like that around here." Helen stood up, pulling Jess to her feet as well and she moved her over to an area where Jess would be able to see the computer screens but far enough that she couldn't reach any of the keys.

She glanced down at the cable ties and frowned. "Lets get rid of these, shall we. I've never liked these things." She yanked at them to see how tight they were and Jess let out a small cry of pain. Helen sighed. "You!" she called to one of the guards. "Get me some scissors and those cuffs over there. I want our little field co-ordinator here to be the tiniest bit comfy."

Jess' eyed narrowed as she watched the Guard search the room. She frowned, glaring at Helen. "Everyone at the Arc is going to be looking for me, you know that right? You won't get away with this. Lester will make sure the team have _eveything_ they need to bring you down."

Helen sighed. "How is Lester? Is he still the same old miserable-"

"We both know you don't care about Lester, or anyone else in the team for that matter" Jess growled.

"That's not true..." Helen replied as the Guard passed her a pair of scissors and metal handcuffs. "I do care about them." She quickly snipped off the ties to reveal several bleeding cuts on both of Jess' wrists. She ignored them and handcuffed Jess to the metal railing on the wall.

Jess laughed as she watched Helen wander over to the computers. "You tried to wipe out _humanity_! You obviously don't care about anyone."

Helen spun around in her chair to face her, suspicion written in her eyes. "I don't remember telling anyone in the ARC about that... who told you."

Jess looked away from her. Becker wasn't suppose to have told her about Helen's plans but he did. Jess shook her head. "Why would I tell you?"

Helen sighed, reaching into one of the drawers closest to her. Jess gasped when she saw her place a gun on the table in front of her. "If you don't, I'll shoot you. But I'll make sure you _live_ to suffer the pain. Now who told you?"

Jess' heart beat was racing now. She was sure she'd begin to hyperventilate soon if she wasn't careful. She took a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself down. "B-Becker told me. He said Sarah figured it out after reading your diary."

Helen smiled, placing the gun back into the drawer. "See. That wasn't too hard now, was it?" Helen turned back to the computers and pulled up CCTV footage from when Sarah was killed.

Jess stared at the screen in shock, tears building in her eyes as she watched Becker carry the motionless Sarah through the anomoly. Helen looked over at Jess with mock sympathy. "It's very sad what happened to poor Sarah. Losing her life the way she did. Those future predators were always unpredictable. Becker must've been devastated. I knew the two of them were close."

Jess' eyes dropped from the screen and Helen laughed softly. "It seemed she wasn't the only one that's grown close to him."

"I'm close with everyone."

Helen clicked on a few keys and Jess glanced up, gasping when she saw what CCTV footage she'd hacked into. "That's... that's my flat! You-you hacked into the cameras at my _flat?_"

Helen shrugged. "I've hacked into everyone's Jess, don't get ahead of yourself. Oh and would you look at that. You've got some visitors."

Jess watched as Abby and Becker walked down the corridor, both with looks of worry on their faces. _They must be looking for me...they just _have_ to be! _Jess looked down again, waiting for Helen to switch off the screens. She couldn't bare watching them.

A few tears fell down Jess' cheeks as she refused to look up. "Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

"Because humanity needs to pay for what they've done." Helen replied angrily, like it was suppose to be an obvious reason.

Jess looked up at Helen then, frowning in frustration. "Why are you making _us_ pay though. Why are you trying to _destroy_ the ARC team when we're just trying to help keep everyone safe. _Really_ think about it Helen... _you're_ the one that's destroying the world. Not _us_" She growled.

Helen's eyes narrowed and Jess caught sight of her hand edge closer to the handle of the drawer that had the gun inside. _Damn it! I shouldn't have said that _Jess paniked.

Her hand relaxed though as she got to her feet and Jess sighed in relief as she begun to walk away. Helen murmured something to one of the guards then continued down the corridor Perry had disappeared down. "Perry where the _hell _is my coffee?" she growled.

The guard Helen had talked to walked up to Jess and begun to undo the handcuffs, only to handcuff her wrists together in front of her this time and begun leading her down a different corridor. _I guess Helen got lazy when it came to decorating this part of the factory _Jess sighed. _This place is _filthy_!_

The guard sighed angrily at the pace Jess was walking at so he decided to fling her over his shoulder and carry her the rest of the way. Jess struggled, hitting the guard's back as hard as she could. It had worked with Patrick, but then again, he had dropped her face first into the ground. The hitting didn't seem to have an effect this time though.

Without saying a word, the guard flung her into a dark and dusty room and slammed the door shut. Jess quickly got to her feet and tried pushing the door open with her shoulder while holding the handle down but nothing was happening.

"It's useless trying..." a weak voice said from in the darkness. "The door has a metal bolt on the other side"

Jess spun around, searching the darkness for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

She gasped as a figure appeared through the darkness. She had a bandaged up leg stainned with red where it had been bleeding and she had cuts all down her arms and a gash down the side of her face that ended at her collarbone. Her hair and clothes were marked with grease and dirt from crawling around and her clothes were also torn in some places.

Jess shook her head in disbelief. "I-I can't believe this. Katherine! I thought you were... You're still alive!"

"Jess?" Katherine frowned as she sat back down on the ground, leaning against one of the support beams. "Y-you shouldn't be here... Why are you here?"

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gosh I'm on a roll today :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_** Here's chapter 23:**

**Enjoy :D**

"We need to get back to ARC." Becker said calmly. Abby frowned. He had been a little too calm since they checked the flat. _Okay, he's either gone into shock or is bottling everything up inside_ Abby thought as they headed back to the car.

"Becker maybe you should go home. Get some rest, yeah?"

"No. We both have to get back to the ARC. You need to help Connor finish making the anomoly opening device and I need to check the security feeds to see if Jess is on any of them." Becker got into the passengers side of the car, tapping his hands against the dashboard impatiently.

Abby sighed, making her way around the car and getting in. They both sat in the car in silence. That was until Becker realised where Abby was driving them. She pulled up outside of a row of tall brick buildings and turned the car off. "Becker... I can check the feeds when I get to the ARC. Right now you need to to go inside and calm down. I know the thought of losing Jess is-"

"How did you know where I lived?" Becker shook that off and frowned. "Abby, turn the car back on and go to the ARC."

"Becker I strongly suggest you go inside and-"

"Abby, drive us to the ARC _now_." He ordered darkly.

She frowned. "No. I don't have to do what you tell me to do. I'm not one of your soldiers Becker. But as a _friend_ I'm ordering _you_ to get out of the car."

Abby hated having to talk to Becker in such a harsh tone but he deserved it. He had talked to her in a similar way. He had never talked to anyone in that tone before though as far as Abby knew.

But Becker couldn't care less how he talked to her at the moment. "Abby, _please_. I need to do this. It's my fault she's disappeared."

"It's not your fault... She could have just gone for a walk or something." Abby stared into his cool greeny brown eyes and sighed. "Fine."

o.O~O.o

_twenty minutes later..._

Becker didn't even wait for Abby to turn off the ignition before jumping out of the car and quickly making his way through the ARC to the Security Room.

"Sir. What brings you here?" the soldier on duty asked, standing to attention as Becker entered the room, Abby a few seconds after.

"I need you to pull up all the footage you have between two oclock this afternoon to now." Becker replied.

The soldier frowned, scratching his head. "There's a bit of a problem with your request Sir."

"How hard is it to-"

The soldier sighed, holding up his hand to stop Becker. "The security breach caused the cameras to shut down during the lockdown. We don't have any footage from after one oclock. Someone purposely shut them down during the lockdown."

Becker sighed. "Move over for a sec." he instructed. The soldier quickly moved to Abby's side by the door as Becker took a seat in front of the monitors.

A few minutes later Becker started laughing quietly to himself. "I knew it was a good idea to set up that second set of cameras..."

Abby moved in closer. "We have backup CCTV footage?"

"Yeah. Had it installed after Patrick escaped. The second set of cameras are hidden from view though. The only people that know where they are me, Matt and..." Becker paused, his eyes becoming glued to the screen. "_Jess_."

Abby gasped as she watched one of the lab technicians push Jess down the corridor into her lab. "I'll go tell the others."

Becker banged his hands against the desk in frustration then ran them through his hair, glaring at the footage. _I'll find you Jess. I just have to._

o.O~O.o

"Perry fricken kidnapped me! Don't you see the handcuffs?" Jess exclaimed as she knelt down beside a weak Katherine.

"You shouldn't _be here _though."

Jess threw her arms up in frustration, not noticing Katherine flinch at the sudden movement. "Why do you keep _saying_ that?"

Katherine frowned. "Because it's not part of history! In my time you were suppose to be at the ARC helping the others figure out what Helen was planning to do next! Not here as a prisoner!"

Jess stared at her with a blank expression. "How do you know it wasn't you that changed this? You shouldn't be here either!"

"Helen's been using me for all of the technical stuff. How else do you think she's been able to do everything you read in those files!"

"But you were... if you were in the future before... how could you have helped Helen out when I hadn't even joined the ARC team?"

"I managed to escape through an anomoly my brother opened. But she managed to get me again after Patrick shot me."

"I'm sorry. I know that shot was meant for me..." Jess sat herself down on the opposite side of the support beam and frowned as something dug into her hip. He fumbled around in the darkness until she found the source of her discomfort. She laughed. "I don't think we'll be stuck in here for long Kat."

"What are you talking about? There's no way-" She stopped when she saw what jess held in her hands. "Jess you're a genius!" Katherine scooted around the beam until she was sitting beside her and waited as she put it in her ear.

"Guys? Guys you there? Anyone?" Jess waited in the silence. The only sounds around her were the sounds of her heart and Katherine's heart both beating dangerously fast. "_Come on guys answer!_ Abby? Connor? Matt? Danny? _Becker? Anyone?_"

Katherine took a deep breath. "It's no use. The signal is probably being jammed or something."

"No. _No!_ I refuse to believe that! They're just too busy to-"

_Jess?_ The voice was slightly crackled but she could still make out who had said her name through the comms.

She laughed. "Becker! _Becker! Thank god_ you can hear me! I need your help. _We_ need your help."

_Jess. Jess? I- I can't... where-where are you? _Jess strainned to hear his voice. Maybe the signal _was _being jammed.

"Becker! We're in an abandoned factory! Helen's... Helen's behind it all. Please save us." Jess begged. Katherine's eyes shone in the dark as tears fell down over her smile.

_Who-who's with you? Jess? You still there? Jess-_

"Katherine's with me... Becker you're breaking up... I can't - Becker you there? Becker?" Jess stared off in front of her as the line broke off to complete static. She took it out of her ear and watched as it broke in two in her hands. Tears blinded her as she threw the earpiece across the room. "_Piece of crap!_" she growled before tucking her knees into her chest.

Katherine sighed, wrapping her arm around Jess' shoulders. "It's okay. You managed to tell them something, that's good, right?"

"I guess..." Jess sniffed, wiping away her tears.

Suddenly the door swung open and a guard came into the room, yanking Jess to her feet. "You're coming with me." He said before flinging her over his shoulder.

"Katherine! Katherine help me!" Jess screamed, but before Katherine could do anything the guard slammed the door shut on her and carried Jess down the corridor.

**Who do you think should kill Helen? I was thinking Lester but I'm not sure :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**To be honest I hated writting this chapter because Helen is just being a real B I T C H. Now Imma quickly go see if I can write a happier chapter so I don't leave you all with this :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **here is chapter 24:**

**Enjoy :D**

"_Jess, Jess, come look at this!" Becker called across the field._

_Jess frowned as she looked around at the unfamiliar landscape. It was nothing like the Jurassic, so she wasn't there. It looked more like something found on the front of a postcard. _

_The field was so green with trees perfectly spaced around it, carrying on for miles up small hills, towards a couple of large snowtop mountains. _

_The sun shone down on Jess' back brightly, only a few traces of white clouds scattered across the blue sky._

_"Jess come on!" Becker appeared from between the trees suddenly, a large smile on his face. "You're going to miss it, come on!"_

_Jess' curiosity got the better of her and she followed him, her white dress flowing freely behind her as she ran. She paused, glancing down. _I don't remember putting on this dress_ she thought to herself._

_Becker ran up to her then, his eyes sparkling as the sun light hit them. "Come on...You can trust me." he reached down and gently took hold of her hand, sending a spark up Jess' arm to her heart._

_Jess gasped, pulling her hand away. "Becker what's going on?" she asked worriedly. The bright blue sky was beginning to darken as the clouds bunched together. _

_Becker was still smiling though, never taking his eyes off of her. "It's okay Jess. I'm here. You'll be safe with me." He took hold of her hand again and Jess received another spark, but Becker held onto her hand tighter this time, refusing to let go. "_Come with me_..." His voice was so mesmerising Jess couldn't help but go with him._

_She could feel her mind go blank as Becker led her through the cluster of trees. All she could think about was the feel of his hand holding onto hers._

_He stopped her suddenly and glanced down at her. "You trust me right?"_

_Jess nodded. "With my life."_

_He smiled. "Good. _Close your eyes..._" _

_Jess hesitated but the look in Becker's eyes reasured her that everything was okay. She closed her eyes and Becker slowly led her somewhere. She was tempted to peak but fought back the temptations._

_Becker stopped Jess a few minutes later, his hands covering her eyes just in case she did peak. How close he was to her, left her breathless. His arms were wrapped around her to cover her eyes and she couldn't help but relax against him. He laughed._

_"Becker what's going on?" Jess asked as Becker slowly removed his hands, placing them on her shoulders._

_"_Open your eyes_..." he whispered. "Trust me you need to open your eyes now."_

_Jess frowned as she tried but she found that she couldn't. "Becker I can't... open them. Becker what's going on? What's happening?" She suddenly felt his hands disappear from her shoulders and begun to feel something tying down her wrists. "Becker! Becker help I can't move!" She screamed._

_"She's waking up, what should I do?" Perry's voice asked from somewhere. Jess tried raising her arms to her eyes to see why she couldn't open them but she still couldn't move her wrists, she couldn't move anything. "Woaw there... calm down Jess." Perry whispered. His voice was close. So close..._

Perry sighed as he watched Jess struggle against the restraints. "Helen, this is a bad idea. The stuff could _kill_ her."

"Why such a change in heart Perry?" Helen replied as she filled a syringe with a dark blue liquid. "You didn't seem to mind when I tried this on your _wife_."

Perry's hand clench up into a fist. "You said it would _save_ her."

Helen laughed. "And it did... she's in a better place now. A place where everything is perfect. She got out of this world." She turned towards Jess who was still struggling against the restraints. "She's stronger though... She wouldn't be struggling right now if she couldn't handle it."

"Helen this is insane! When I brought her here I didn't think you'd use her as your guinea pig!" Perry exclaimed, blocking Helen from reaching Jess.

"Move." Helen growled.

Perry shook his head determinedly. "I'm not going to just sit back and let you kill her because you're _bored_."

Helen laughed. "Huh... that gave me an idea. Wait 'till she wakes up then put her back with the others unless I come back before then." She said to the guard standing at the door.

Perry frowned. "Others? I thought you only had my-"

Helen laughed. "Now, now Perry. If I told you that sort of information, I would have to kill you. And we can't have that now can we?" she replied before leaving the room. Perry stared off after her. He really didn't like her.

"_Becker...help me._" Jess murmured from behind him. He turned to see that she had stopped struggling and sighed. "_Help me..."_

He sat himself down next to her and ran his hands through his head. _Why the hell are you still here Perry? Helen killed your _wife_ for crying out loud! You should have murdered her a _long_ time ago!_ He watched Jess take deep breaths as she laid so motionless on the bed. He sighed. _You know that answer to that you idiot. _

"Prepare the camera... I want them to be able to see this." Helen's voice came from the other side of the door.

Jess gasped, her eyes flying open. "What the- where am- Perry? Perry! Get away from me!" She screamed as he got up from the chair and stood next to her.

"Jess listen to me okay."

Jess glared at him, struggling against the leather bands around her wrists. "Get me out of these!" She screamed. "Help! Someone help!"

Perry covered her mouth with his hand. "Jess shut up. I'm going to help you okay? You just have to try trust me."

"Why would I trust you?" She mumbled from under his hand.

Perry removed it and sighed, looking over his shoulder at the door. "She has my daughter."

Jess frowned. "How do I know you're not just making this up? You kidnapped me remember?"

"I didn't think she would do _this_ to you" he replied, gesturing to the equipment around the room. "She was going to inject this into you."

Jess' heart dropped when she saw the syringe. "Don't bring that anywhere near me!"

Perry quickly put it back down and sighed. "I'll make sure nothing happens okay?"

Jess frowned as the two sides of her mind argued over whether or not to trust him. He seemed like he was telling the truth, but Jess didn't know what to do. "You promise?"

"Promise!"

Jess' eyes narrowed. "Swear it..."

Perry rolled his eyes as how childish this was. He sighed. "I swear on my wife's grave, I'll make sure she doesn't harm you."

o.O~O.o

The team all stood gathered in Lester's office to discuss what they should do next.

Despite the flood of emotions going around that room, Lester still managed to be his usual, emotionless self. Every now and again one of the team would catch a glimpse of worry in his eyes though. He cared for Jess like she was one of his daughters. He hated to admit it but it hurt him when Abby burst into his office with the news while he was debriefing the others.

Danny leaned against the wall of the office, studying the piece of paper in his hand. Memerising every single detail from the colour of the ink on the page to the small dirt mark in the corner. Anger radiating off of him.

Matt sat in one of the chairs in front of Lester's desk, looking through one of the many folders they had relating to Helen Cutter. Each one frustraing him more than the last.

Connor sat on the chair next to him with Abby sitting on his lap crying into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her supportively as he thought of something that might get everyone's minds off the situation.

Then there was Becker. He was the worst.

He just stood but the door with a straight face, not saying a word. He was even more serious than Lester. Mentally he was beating himself up or thinking of ways to kill Helen. Picturing her getting ripped to shreds by future creatures or even getting her head blown up. He still managed to keep a straight face though. Abby would sometimes look up from Connor's shoulder and would see him standing there so calm with not even the slightest trace of worry in him.

"Becker what do you remember from your conversation with her?" Lester asked for the tenth time in the space of an hour.

"I couldn't make out everything she said but I did make out her saying she was in an abandoned factory." He replied.

Connor frowned. "Does anyone know if she had her black box with her? I searched the ADD before and I couldn't find it."

"Helen's probably taken if off her and turned it off, mate." Danny sighed.

"Yes well, it wouldn't hurt to check that out. Connor and Abby, you two go-"

"Is it on? Is it? Can they see me? I don't care if _you_ can't see me! Will they be able to?" Helen's voice echoed around the office as Lester's computer screen switched over to a live feed. "Oh come on you _stupid idiot!_- It's on? Why didn't you bloody tell-"

"Helen?" Lester growled at the screen.

She turned to look into the camera and grinned. "Hello James. How have you been? Don't answer that. I don't really care. I just thought you there at the ARC would all like to enjoy a little clip i've put together. You might recognise a few people." She laughed as the screen clicked over to CCTV footage.

"Jess!" Becker gasped, moving from his spot by the door and falling to his knees by the desk. "What have you done to her?"

The team watched as she screammed and struggled against the restraints. Beside her Perry was trying to calm her but Helen suddenly pushed him out of view.

"You'll all be the first to witness my new experiement!" Helen laughed, looking up at the camera with a wicked grin. She turned to Jess with the the syringe. "Now... stay still."


	25. Chapter 25

**As promised (well not really I kinda just mentally promised this :D) A much happier chapter! There's a teeny teeny bit of swearing in this chapter but I'm pretty sure it was greatly needed :D Eeep! **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_** Here's chapter 25 (wow that's a lot of chapters)**

**Enjoy :D**

"_You'll all be the first to witness my new experiement!" Helen laughed, looking up at the camera with a wicked grin. She turned to Jess with the the syringe. "Now... stay still..."_

"Cut off the cameras would you? I've had enough of our little viewers. We have to leave them in suspence _somehow_." She said to one of the guards. She turned back to Jess and smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this. Now... this is going to hurt."

"HELP!" Jess cried in utter terror as she tried to get as far from Helen as she could. "Please someone help!"

"Helen don't _do_ this!" Perry growled, snatching the syringe from her hand.

Helen whipped around and glared at him. "If you don't give that back... I'll get one of my men to walk all the way to where your sweet little Jane is probably watching tv and I will make him bring her here... and I will _kill _her, do you understand? Now _give that back_." she said calmly.

"Please Perry..." Jess begged. "_Don't_." He watched as a few tears fell from the corners of her eyes. She didn't deserve what Helen was putting her through. No one did. But as an idea came to his head, he knew what he had to do.

He looked at Helen. "Inject _me._"

Jess gasped. "Perry what are you-"

Helen frowned. "And why would I do that when you've been so useful to me?" Very slowly she edged her way closer to him, but everytime she took a step forward, Perry moved as well, knowing what she was trying to do.

"You can clone me and then inject that into me. That way no one else has to get hurt." now he was the calm one.

Jess glanced back and forth between the two of them. _How can either one of them be so calm when they're talking about _killing_ someone!_ She thought.

Helen's eyes narrowed as she considered the option. "It _would_ be a lot easier that way."

"See you agree with me! Or maybe... have you ever thought about injecting one of the clones with it? They're basically dumb humans. They'd do whatever you want them to do!"

Helen sighed, stopping near the guard by the door. "We'll talk about this later. It's late and I'm hungry. You, put her back with the other one." Before she left she handed a small syringe to the guard, whispering something that only he could hear.

"Of course Helen." He agreed and after she left the room, he walked over to Perry and his fist suddenly flew through the air and smacked right into the middle of his face.

"Holy sh- what the_ hell _was that for?" Perry cried as he clutched his nose. Jess gasped. "God... you broke my _fucken nose_ you idiot!" he growled, clicking his nose back into place and pushing against the guard angrily.

"Helen would like you out in the central room now." the guard said with no emotion. He turned to Jess then and held up the small syringe. Jess' heart dropped and she begun to struggle, a scream building up inside of her.

"Oi mate!" Perry growled. The guard dumbly turned around and Perry punched him right in the face, crying out as pain shot up his arm. "What the _fuck_? Are you made out of stone or something?" he hissed.

The guard frowned. "Helen would like you out in the central room now."

"Perry, don't leave me here with him! Please don't...leave..." Jess' voice trailed off as the guard injected the small amount of liquid into her arm. Jess blinked, feeling her eyelids get very heavy all of a sudden.

"It's okay Jess. I have everything worked out. We'll get out of here. I promise." Perry said.

"you...better" Jess replied as she fell limp on the bed.

o.O~O.o

"Becker!" Lester growled as he watched him pace back and forth in his office. "Becker calm down!"

"How can I calm down when that_ bitch_ is torturing Jess and _god knows_ who else? We should be out there figuring out where the _hell_ she is, not standing around like-"

"Becker, mate. We are trying to find her. Connor and Abby have gone to go search around for abandoned factories and warehouses. There's not much any of us _can _do." Danny sighed.

Suddenly everyone groaned as the anomoly alarm went off, even Lester.

"Now is _not_ the time for that!" Becker growled.

"Stay here then." Matt suggested. He turned to Danny who had just stuffed the piece of paper back into his pocket. "You mind taking his place?"

He laughed. "You know, I was thinking the _exact _same thing. Soldier Boy, you're staying... that cool with you Lester?"

Lester sat himself down in his chair, massaging his head. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just... all of you get out of my office." he sighed.

o.O~O.o

Connor stared at the anomoly opening device as the alarm echoed around them. He sighed "Abby I'm going to stay and finish this. If I can get it working..."

"It's okay Conn. You finish it." Abby said with a small smile, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way to the main ops room.

An hour later, Connor glanced down at the finished device in his hands, wishing someone else was around to celebrate. He sighed. "Hey Abby... guess what?" he whispered through the comms.

It was quiet for a moment then Abby asked, sounding slightly out of breath _What did you do Connor? _

He laughed, jumping up and down in his lab. "I finished it!"

_Finished wha-ohh you finished the device! That's great Conn! Oi guys Connor just created a device that can open anomolies!_ Abby shouted to the others.

"Woaw, wait Abby. I haven't even tried it out yet..."

She sighed _Well grab Becker and a few guards and go try it out._

"You really think I should be getting Becker involved? You saw him before, he's an emotional_ reck_ right now."

_Mate, I think it'd be the best thing for him right now. It might get his mind off everything. Who knows, you might even open up an anomoly that leads you guys straight to Jess_ Matt replied.

Connor gasped, quickly making his way down the corridors towards Becker's office. "Matt, my friend. You. Are. A. _Genius_!"

_What did I say? _

"We can open up an anomoly, follow Perry to wherever he's taken Jess, then we'll come _back _to this time and rescue her. That way we're not messing with the past yet we're still finding out where Jess is! You're a genius Matt, never forget that!" Connor laughed as he ran into Becker's office. He frowned when he noticed it was empty. "Where is he... ooo the gym!"

Connor was recieveing strange looks from other workers in the ARC as he ran down all the corridors and into the gym.

Becker stopped swinging at the punching bag as Connor stumbled into the room, bracing himself against his knees trying to catch his breath. "Connor... What happened?"

He held up his hand to show him the finished device that was in it. He laughed, looking up at him with glowing eyes. "I know how to find Jess!"

**Happiness as promised :D :D :D :D :D Now Imma go sleep and dream up how to kill Helen and get Becker to save Jess... **


	26. Chapter 26

**So close... so very very close :D hehe I just noticed that the reviews are at 69. That just proves how immature I am :P Warning, there's a teeny bit of swearing in here too and this is a fairly happy chapter, would have updated sooner if my dad hadn't stolen the computer from me to (dare I say it) check his _facebook page_. Anyways **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_** here's chapter 26:**

**Enjoy :D **

"W-what did you just say?" Becker asked, watching Connor with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

Connor couldn't stop smiling which only made Becker worry more. "I know how to find Jess. But We're going to need pretty good self control if we're going to..."

Becker glared at him, making his way across the mats. "Connor I swear to _god, _if you're making this up..."

Connor shook his head, his eyes wide. "Becker I would never joke about this! Honest. I just finished the AOD. We can use it to find Jess." becker stared at him in confusion. "The Anomoly Opening Device. We can open up a device that leads to when Jess was kidnapped and follow them. Basically Jess will lead us to her and supposedly Helen as well."

"Why can't we just go back and stop her from ever getting kidnapped in the _first _place?"

Connor sighed. "Mate you know just as well as I do that we can't change the past. And if we don't, who knows what Helen will do. This is our chance to stop Helen once and for all _and_ save Jess at the same time but we have to do that all in _this_ time period."

Becker laughed as he quickly cleaned himself up. "Right now, my main concern is getting Jess _away_ from the bitch, I don't care what _time period_ it is."

"Becker!" Connor exclaimed.

"What?"

"Mind your language mate..." Becker glared, making Connor nervous. He hated making him angry. He always ended up getting _hurt_ if he made him angry. "But we can make an exception for you..." he quickly added.

Becker rolled his eyes as they quickly made their way towards the parking lot.

"Captain Becker. Temple. You may want to see this..." Lester called from his office, just as they were about to leave the main ops room.

They glanced at each other and shrugged, quickly making their way into the office. "Lester we're kinda busy so could you make this..." Connor's voice trailed off as they laid eyes on Lester's computer screen.

"This came up in my inbox just now..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Becker's hands ball up into fists. On the screen it showed a live feed of a different room, with a pool of dark blue liquid in the middle and an unconscious Jess chained to a metal pole and a small two person platform dangling above it. Her legs dangled aimlessly over the side, scratches visible on her arms and legs from trying to fight something off or trying to escape. Her heels were non-existant, leaving her small feet bare.

Connor frowned. She wasn't the only one dangling there though. A few meters away on another dnagling platform, there was a girl who he thought looked a _lot_ like Abby, with similar blonde hair. Her appearance was worse than Jess' though. She looked like she'd been through hell, cuts nearly _everywhere_ on her body, ripped clothing with stains all over it, no shoes and her hair was a mess! Somehow he couldn't help but feel something for the unknown girl. He didn't know what that feeling _was_ but it was there.

"Connor..." Becker said quietly. Connor could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to keep in control. He looked at Becker and nodded, already knowing what they had to do. "We have to go Lester."

"Where are you going?" Lester called as they rushed out of his office.

"To save Jess!" Becker called over his shoulder.

Connor laughed. "And we're going to kill Helen!" Connor glanced over his shoulder for only a split second, but in that second he was sure he saw Lester smile.

o.O~O.o

"Jess... Jess wake up!" Katherine whispered as she tried tugging at the chains around her wrists.

"I...am." She struggled to get out. Whatever the stupid guard had given her had really knocked her out. She had feeling in all parts of her body but everything felt so heavy. She could hardly keep her head up straight. "I...everything is just so..."

"It's okay Jess. You're okay. We'll get out of this." Katherine sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Perry..." Jess murmured.

"Yeah, I know. Perry promised to keep you safe. And trust me he's _trying_. You should have heard the fuss he was throwing when Helen got us put in here. She found the broken comm and fipped out."

Jess scrunched her eyes closed and used the small amount of energy he had to lift her head up and rest it against the pole. "The others will find us soon... Becker would make sure of it."

Katherine laughed suddenly. "He loves you Jess. You have no _idea _how muchhe loves you. Seriously, it's painful to watch you two together in this time period."

Jess glanced at Katherine. "Really?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Seriously Jess? You honestly can't say you didn't already know. You even met your _kids_ and you still don't know..."

Jess blushed a bright red. "I guess I've just been waiting for _him_ to make a move. It's not like I hide how I feel about him."

"Trust me, when it comes down to love between you two... you have to make the first move. He is a complete retard when it comes to emotions so it's only right for you to act first." Katherine grimaced suddenly as pain shot up her back. "_Damn it,_ he warned me this would happen eventually." She mumbled.

Jess frowned. "Katherine, what's wrong?"

She glanced up from her feet, her face twisted in pain. "I... I can't tell you. I can't say anymore."

"Katherine you're scaring me, what's going on?" Jess desperately wanted to reach over and offer her support but she could hardly move her fingers let alone have enough strength to break the chains.

Katherine shook her head before screwing her eyes shut and resting her head back. "I _can't _tell you."

Jess could just see the small tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Katherine..." Jess said softly. "Please. Tell me."

Katherine glanced at her with pain clearly visible in her eyes. "If you interfere with the past for long enough, you begin to disappear."

Jess frowned. "What do you mean you-" She cut herself off as Katherine let out a bloodcurdling scream. Jess sat there frozen as she finally saw what Katherine was meaning. Her bare feet slowly begun to dissolve into nothing before her eyes. "Kat, how do we stop it? There had to be a way to stop it!" she exclaimed.

"There isn't!" she hissed. "it's painful at first... but then it reaches a point where you're in total bliss. I'll... I'll be okay. Becker's going to come save you. I promise."

"Katherine, you can't just disappear on me now! Please you can't!" Suddenly she vanished, the chains making a cling that echoed around the large quiet room as they fell on the platform. Jess stared off into the empty space and could feel tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "_No..._"

o.O~O.o

"Okay Becker. Just so we're clear... you can _not_ interfere with what's happening. As much as you want to-"

"Yeah yeah Connor, I get it. No pulling Jess away from Perry and beating his sorry ass to a pulp." Becker interrupted as he swung the bag over his shoulder. "Open up the damn anomoly already."

Connor sighed, pulling him back so he stood behind him as he pointing the device into a clear area of the parking lot. He held his breath as he begun to enter in where and when he wanted the anomoly to open and pressed down the enter key.

At first nothing happened but suddenly a bright light shot out of the device, sending Connor stumbling backwards into Becker who steadied him. "It...it..." Connor stared off at the glowing ball in front of them with a grin on his face.

"Temple... You. Are. A. _Genius_!" Becker laughed.

"I know."

Becker stoped laughing and glanced at him seriously. "You go first."

"What? Why me?"

Becker raised his eyebrows. "You honestly want me to answer that?"

Connor caved. "I guess it's a better idea, me going first. At least I'd be able to stop you from screwing everything up. God knows you always do when Jess is involved."

Becker frowned. "Hey! That's not tru-"

"See you on the other side Becker" Connor laughed as he made his way through the anomoly.

**Hehe... Becker's finally going to have self control issues in the next chapter :D :D :D :D :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**So close yet so far... even rereading this chapter I was getting frustrated. If only interacting with the past didn't effect the future *sighs* Anyway this chapter wasn't updated as quickly as the others cause I've been procrastinating :D plus I had inspiration for a medival-type story that's got nothing to do with Primeval and it kinda threw me off but it's all good now :D okay before I blabble anymore **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _**Here's chapter 27:**

**Enjoy :D**

Becker didn't hestitate as he followed on after Connor through the anomoly. He would ignore his number one rule and go through thousands of anomolies if it meant saving Jess. _Now remember Becker, don't interfere... don't interfere... don't-_

the walls of the ARCs parking lot surrounded him as he looked around, spotting Connor crouched down beside a car just a few meters away. "Get here now!" Connor hissed, glancing over towards the entrance. "You could be seen."

"Are you giving me orders Temple?" Becker whispered as he crouched down beside him. He was used to receiving orders from the others but never Connor. It was strange.

Connor didn't even glance at him. Instead he just waved him off, his eyes focused on something off in the distance. It didn't take long for Becker to notice what he was looking at.

"Becker, _please_ don't go." Jess begged. "_please._"

"Why do you want me to stay Jess? Don't you care about Danny or Abby or Connor?" becker whispered the words quietly to himself as he watched his past self ignore Jess' pleas.

Connor glanced over his shoulder and saw the pain written on Becker's face. "You okay mate?"

"Yeah... I'm just... going to get a better look." he whispered, disappearing behind the car. Connor's eyes narrowed. Some part of him was screaming for him to follow him, mentally telling himself that Becker was planning on doing something stupid. But another part of him was arguing against that. _He wouldn't..._

The movement was quick but Connor's eyes caught it.

Becker had managed to creep over to the other side of the parking lot, crouching beside a car that was only meters away from where Jess and his past self stood arguing. His face sad.

"That's not fair. Of course I care about them!" Jess replied. Connor's eyes narrowed as he saw Becker glancing at him with a determined look in his eye. Connor growled quietly under his breath. He never pictured himself being the sane one in this sort of situation but right now, he was sure he had to be.

_That's it, he's definitely going to do something stupid! _

"Then why are you trying to stop me from _helping _them?" past becker snapped. Connor frowned at the slight harshness in his tone. So he was protective of the whole team... _And I always thought he only cared for Jess_ Connor thought as he quickly snuck through the parking lot, until he was a few meters away from where Becker was crouching, hiding from his view and the others but still able to see them. _At least here I could stop him from doing anything and keep an eye on the others_ Connor sighed.

He frowned when he saw the hurt look in Jess' eyes. She'd never looked so innocent before. Tears seemed to be pressing at the corners of her eyes. "Because I lov-"

"Becker, come on!" Matt interrupted.

Connor gasped, glancing at Becker who sat leaning against the car with his eyes closed and a deep frown creasing his forehead. He must have heard the same thing. He knew what she was going to say before Matt had interrupted her.

Becker heard the quiet thud of a car door closing and Jess' pleading voice followed. "Don't go." She begged. "_This is a mistake._"

_She was right_ Becker thought as he watched himself drive off, leaving Jess alone in the parking lot. _I should never have left her alone..._

Just as Becker was about to get up and stop her from heading back inside, Connor's hand gripped tightly onto his arm, stopping him. "Don't even think about it. I managed to grab the keys for one of the ARCs cars before we left. Stick with the plan Becker and we'll have her back before you know it." he whispered, watching Jess disappear back into the ARC.

o.O~O.o

"Where is she?" Helen growled and she pinned Jess against the wall by the neck. "I know she was in there! How did she get out?"

"I...she just...vanished." Jess struggled to talk as Helen continued to put pressure on her throat. "I...swear!"

"_Stop lying!_"

"It's true Helen. I saw it on the monitors. You can check the CCTV footage if you want..." Perry added.

Helen released jess and she fell to the ground with a thud when her legs failed to keep her standing. Helen was making sure the guards injected something into her to stop her from having the energy to escape, and it was working.

Helen was so sure she couldn't escape, she actually let Jess stumble around the main room. The guards were always ready to stop her from going near the computers though. Nearly everywhere was off limits to Jess in the room so she ended up just sitting in the corner, constantly watching Helen with narrowed eyes.

She had decided not to inject Perry, or anyone else for that matter, with the dark blue liquid. She seemed to have a new idea forming in her head nearly every hour. Jess still wasn't sure what the liquid was but she knew it was bad.

Helen laughed suddenly when an alarm echoed throughout the room. "Finally. _Jessica_!" Helen sang.

Jess glared at Perry as he lifted her up to her feet. "I'm going to kill her when I have the chance..." she whispered as he helped her over to when Helen sat at the computers.

"I don't think you'll be able to with what she's going to show next. It's her most advanced piece of technology to date. Well it's not _hers_. Technically she stole it but..."

"Perry, sit her down there and handcuff her to that bar. I don't want her getting any ideas." she interrupted.

Perry sighed, handcuffing Jess' small wrist. He frowned at all the cuts that were still visible. He was surprised none of them had cut through to the main artery yet. Surely not all of them could have been from the cable ties...

"Jessica... I'm sure you'll know this man. He's helped me out greatly over the past couple of years. Philip!" Helen called with a devilish grin on her face.

Jess' heart dropped when she saw him walked into the room with his head held high and a smug grin planted on his face. "You kill Helen... I'll kill Burton." Jess whispered darkly.

Perry chuckled beside her. "Deal."

o.O~O.o

"_Temple!_" Becker growled from the passengers seat, his arm dangling in the handcuff that Connor had managed to lock around his wrists and the steering wheel. "Temple get back here and undo these!"

"No can do mate. Knowing you, you'll probably jump out of the car, the first chance you get and attack without thinking. You're staying here while I have a quick look around this factory." Connor's eyes narrowed. "... Don't move"

"Temple!" Becker growled, trying his best to keep his voice low incase someone heard them.

Connor disappeared between the bushes, slowly getting closer and closer to the factory, trying his best to avoid the cameras that were set up all over the place. _Danny will __love breaking into this place!_ Connor laughed to himself.

Connor quickly ducked down behind some bushes as he heard footsteps clicking against the gravel driveway beside him. He lifted his head to sneak a peak at who it was and his eyes widened.

"Keep moving! Don't make me have to say it again"

Connor could hear the lab technicians voice just before he came into view, pushing Jess in front of him. She mumbled something towards him as he pushed her again with more force. Connor tensed as he watched her fall to her knees, a muffled cry escaping from her as the gravel grazed her skin.

Connor inched forward subconsciously, his hand snapping a twig. He froze.

Perry glanced over at the bushes, swearing he could see someone or something hiding behind them. He frowned glancing back at Jess. "Get up!" he pulled her to her feet and pushed her again and she begun to stumble forward, making sure she walked faster this time.

Connor sighed in relief but instantly regreted it. Perry had glanced over his shoulder and was now glaring in his direction. Connor was sure he couldn't see him though. But somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that Perry knew he was there.

o.O~O.o

Becker yanked at the handcuffs, hopping they'd break.

They didn't.

_Stupid Temple! Really stupid! What happens if you need backup you dumbas! _He thought angrily. He wasn't really concerned about Connor needing backup though. He just really wished he was out there searching the factory, hoping he could save Jess before anything happened to her.

But he couldn't _do_ that since Connor handcuffed him!

He tried bending the metal but found it impossible to escape. He needed the key. _Maybe Temple left the keys in here?_ He thought, a smile playing across his lips as he pictured the shocked face Connor would pull when he'd show up with the handcuffs unlocked.

He stretched his other arm over to the glove box and fished around for any keys, a smile stretching across his face when he saw the gun. _I could use the gun to break the chain!_ He frowned suddenly as he realised that was a bad idea. He gently set the gun down on the passenger seat and fished around some more, a wider grin flashing across his face when his fingers came into contact with a set of keys.

"Brilliant! Temple, you should be glad you're not a cop!" he laughed to himself as he undid the cuffs and slid out of the car, silently closing the door behind him.

He kept himself low as he snuck through the bushes on the other side of the factory, the opposite side of the one that Connor had chosen to go around. Becker couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for breaking out of the car but he had to help. He hated knowing Jess was just inside the building probably being tortured.

He paused in the bushes, noticing Connor sneaking around on the other side of the driveway. Becker sighed, turning away from him and glancing up at the large salmon coloured factory.

Luckily there weren't any cameras around where he was, which was stupid on Helen's account but Becker was greatful she'd been stupid with security. _Danny wouldn't have a hard time breaking in here_ he laughed quietly to himself, eyeing an open window just a few meters away from him.

Becker took his chances and ran towards the window but a strong force pinned him to the ground before he'd even taken a step forward.

Instinctly, Becker begun to fight back, blindly punching whoever had jumped him. "Becker! Calm down! You'll be stupid to try break in through the window!" a voice hissed from behind him.

He managed to get to his feet, preparing to strike again. His eyes narrowed when Perry's face came into view. His hand flew out in front of him as he let all of his training come back to him.

"Where is she?" He growled as Perry fell to the ground.

Becker placed his foot down on Perry's neck. He frowned but relaxed under his heavy black boot. "Becker. I'm not a bad guy here! I'm keeping her_ alive_ in there!"

"What area is she in?"

Perry sighed. "I'm not sure. Helen moves her around every couple of hours depending on her moods. Please, just let me go I need to-"

"Becker!" Connor hissed, pulling him away from Perry. "If you tell Helen you saw us here, I'll kill you myself. Got that?"

Perry stumbled to his feet and looked at Connor, terrified. "I'll keep Jess safe inside. Helen will never know you were here. You can trust me."

"Go!" he growled.

Connor had to hold Becker back from throwing another swing at him before Perry vanished back into the factory.

"We have to get back..." Connor whispered. "Becker _come on!_"

"But she's in there Connor!"

"I know! We have to get back _now!_" Connor growled as he pulled Becker back towards the car.

**First of all... EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK SERIES 5 COMES OUT IN 28-27 DAYS AHHH YEEEEEEY! Second of all... hehe the thought of Becker in handcuffs is kinda, um, yeah *sighs dreamily* Lets just leave it at that :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I got lazy with this chapter :D I tried making this longer but my muse fell asleep :( So... **_don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_** Here chapter 28:**

**Enjoy :D**

Connor had to push Becker back through the anomoly, closing it behind them before he had a chance to jump back through.

The others ran across the parking lot towards them, a few minor scratches from trying to catch small prehistoric birds that found their way through an anomoly just outside of town.

"I handcuffed you to the steering wheel for a _reason_ Becker. You could have given away _everything_!" Connor hissed just as Abby came to a stop beside them, followed moments after by Danny and Matt. Even Lester took the time to join them.

"I was doing _fine_ until you came and pulled me away from the idiot!" Becker growled back.

"He's on our side though Becker! He was telling you what you wanted to know and you _still_ had him pinned down by the throat!" Abby gently placed her hand on Connor's arm and he flinched, sighing when he looked into her eyes.

"Would one of you care to explain what all this fuss is about?" Lester asked as he watched Becker sit down on the ground, leaning against a car with his face buried in his hands.

Everyone glanced between the two guys, mentally trying to put the pieces together themselves. The two of them had been arguing the whole ride back to the ARC. Becker wanted Connor to turn the car around so they could go back and save Jess but Connor refused to.

"Lets get you guys inside." Abby suggested, a small smile on her face as she led Connor back towards the entrance. "We can talk about what we're going to do in the morning."

"No. We have to go now! Who knows what Helen's doing to her now!"

"Becker you heard what Perry said. He's keeping her safe! We can afford to get at least one nights rest!" Connor growled.

"We know where she is though! If we go now-"

"Becker, you're not the only one that wants Miss Parker back. Everyone does..." Lester said suddenly. Everyone froze. Lester actually sounded _human_ just then. "Even me."

"He has a heart after all." Connor whispered to Abby. She rolled her eyes.

"Zip it Temple." Lester growled. He turned back to the stunned Becker and helped him to his feet. "Tomorrow. It's late and I'm sure you'll all be needing food soon." he paused glancing at Connor just as his stomach growled loudly. "Temple just proved my point. I'm sure there's enough beds in the living quarters of the ARC. You can sleep there, if you want."

"Lester-" Matt began to say something but he was cut off.

"Now. I've had enough chaos for one day. I'll be going home and if I get any calls about someone sneaking out to attack a factory..." His eyes were set on Becker, making him shiver. "There_ will_ be consequences." with that, Lester made his way over to his car, mumbling things that the others couldn't hear and left the parking lot.

Becker and Connor glared at each other before the rest of the team disappeared back into the ARC to begin planning their attack.

"Give me the device Connor." Becker hissed quietly, hoping not to attract anyone elses attention.

Connor laughed. "No way Becker."

"Connor..."

"_No!_" Connor's eyes widened just before he begun to sprint towards the entrance, Becker hot on his heels. "Abby! Help! Talk some sense into Becker!" He called as he stumbled through the doors and down the corridors.

o.O~O.o

Helen sighed, a large smile on her face as he admired the bracelet around Jess' ankle. It reminded her of someone put on house arrest. She laughed. "Now, Jessica dear. If you even _attempt_ to leave this room, that little bracelet there will begin to charge and once it reaches it's limit, it will set off the explosives that have been set out all around this room."

Jess gulped, glancing over at Perry who looked hurt over what he was hearing. "Helen this is insane. It could blow up the whole factory!"

She glanced at him with a wicked grin. "Which is why we'll all be long gone before then."

Perry seemed to go into shock. "We can't leave!" he blurted. Jess' eyes narrowed as she got the feeling he knew something she didn't.

"Why not?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"Um... You haven't freed my daughter yet! You promised you would once you got a better hostage. You have Jess. Now free my daughter!" he ordered.

Helen suddenly begun to laugh. Quite a bit actually. Her happiness was literally beginning to creep out both Jess and Perry. "You still think I have your _daughter_!"

Perry frowned. "_Where is she_?"

"She's dead Perry." Helen laughed turning to look at Jess while laughing.

Perry had reached his limits. She'd gone too far. Killing his wife with a syrum that was suppose to _heal_ her then killing his only daughter just for the fun of it. It was time she went down!

He grabbed the nearest object to him which just happened to be a syringe with the dark blue liquid inside and he ran towards her.

He was quick, Jess had to admit, but somehow the guards were quicker and had him pinned down, while Helen twirlled the syringe around in her hand. "Did you _really_ just try to attack me? After all we've been through... you try to _attack_ me?"

Jess' banged against the glass window that separated her from the others and Helen glanced over at her. "There's better ways to do this Helen! I could be useful to you. Why would you want to kill me? I'm practically a computer!"

Perry frowned as he struggled against the guards. "Jess don't! You don't want to do that!"

"Perry shut up." Helen sighed as she watched Jess with her hands pressed against the glass. "We'll talk in the morning." her eyes narrowed when she saw the blinking bracelet on Jess' ankle. "guards, take that off of her and stuff her in the boiler room. I don't want to be up all night stressing over whether she's attempting to escape."

"Yes Helen."

Jess' gasped, stumbling backwards as the the guards entered into the room and begun walking towards her.

**So... Helen has a room surrounded with explosives :D What could they possibly be used for...? *sly grin***


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so um... eek for series 5 of primeval. You should all go check out their facebook page if you haven't already. The picture they've got of Connor just melts by heart. Seriously if I could kill whoever hurt him... I'd do it no questions asked. Oooo and I'm getting close to the big heroic 'Becker saves Jess' moment... if I can just get around to writng it hehe. I'm still surprised I managed to loop around what Cutter said :D kinda random but eh. Anyways before I accidently blurt out something I shouldn't... **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters. _**Here's chapter 29:**

**Enjoy :D**

_She was suffocating, desperately gasping for a breath of fresh air. Her eyes were wide as they searched the darkness for something, _anything_, but all her mind could wrap around was how much darkness there was. Never any light._

_Jess blinked and suddenly the darkness around her vanished, replaced by a smiling Sarah. Jess had never been so relieved to see her. Air rushed into her lungs and she smiled back._

_"Glad to see me?" Sarah asked, a faint light beginning to glow around her. Jess, grinned, wrapping her arms around her in a friendly hug. Sarah laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_"please tell me I'm going to wake up soon and all this, with Helen and Burton, is just a very twisted nightmare and I'm going to open my eyes and find Becker next to me and he's going to-" Jess stopped herself, glancing at the smirk on Sarah's face. "What?"_

_Sarah just turned on her heels and laughed quietly to herself, humming a tune that always used to get on Jess' nerves when she was in high school. Sarah spun around, walking backwards down the white corridor. _This is new_ Jess thought before Sarah interrupted her thoughts by singing._

_"Jess and Becker, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be-"_

_"Sarah shut up." Professor Cutter interrupted her just as she backed up into him. Jess laughed quietly to herself. Cutter's eyes narrowed. "Why are you acting like Connor today?"_

_She shrugged. "I'll just...go and... yeah I'll just go." she smiled before vanishing into thin air. Jess couldn't help but feel slightly hurt as her suddenly disappearance sparked the memory of Katherine vanishing like that. It was just so quick._

_Cutter smiled at Jess, noticing how her eyes were glazed over, deep in thought. "It won't be much longer Jess. They'll be there to save you before you know it. I'm surprised Captain Becker hasn't threatened them all yet."_

_Jess seemed to snap out of her daze at the mention of Becker. She frowned. "Why would he threaten them? The others want to save me as well right?"_

_He nodded. "According to Becker, they're not working fast enough apparently. As far as I know, the plans already set. _Danny_ is going to break in and disable the security system, _Connor_ is doing something cover that up so Helen doesn't suspect anything, _Abby_ is going to be on the perimeter and _Matt and Becker_ are going to search inside for you... I see Lester's been keeping you all up to check. Sounds like they have it all worked out."_

_"Wait, they're plan is already worked out? How? They don't even know where I am!"_

_Cutter grinned. "They do. Connor's genius managed that. Don't tell him I said that. I may be dead but even in dreams..." he shivered._

_Jess laughed. "I get it. Behind his back he's awesome and is the brains behind everything we do but we can't have his ego growing any larger like his pile of socks in the lounge."_

_"He's got that at your flat too? I'm sure I remember hearing Abby complain about that. He hasn't put them in the toaster has he? Like he did when he stayed with Lester?"_

_Jess rolled her eyes, a small giggle escaping her lips. "He put some of his shirts in the freezer during summer once..."_

_"Of course. Strange boy he is..."_

_Jess froze suddenly, glancing out of a crystal clear window down at the menagerie with two small diictodons scurrying around in a small enclosure in the corner. She frowned. "Are those-"_

_"They're not Sid and Nancy. Those two rascals are still alive in the actual menagerie with Rex." Cutter sighed. "This is still a dream. Something that stops you from feeling... homesick."_

_Jess looked up at him. "Why do I keep having these _dreams_? It's not like anyone believes me. You asked me to do something and I failed. I tried keeping Becker at the ARC but he still left..."_

_"Ah... But you still _tried_ though. That's all I asked you to do. _Try_ to keep one of them there. You planted doubt in Becker's mind about him leaving you alone at the ARC. If you hadn't done that, they wouldn't have hurried back and found you missing." _

_Jess stared at Cutter, unable to bring up any words. She was speechless._

o.O~O.o

Becker sat, hidden, in the Armory behind the shelves of EMDs. If the others were smart, they wouldn't even go near the room let alone walk over to him.

The plan was all set out. Connor and Danny had both been all too keen to get it out of the way so they could dig into the chinese that Abby had ordered in. Becker hadn't stayed around for the food though. After they had all agreed on putting their plan into action later that night, he just had to get out of the room.

His mind couldn't help but wander to Jess bringing a large back of take out with her when he was staking out Patrick's/Ethan's apartment. Besides everything that had been going on that night, just sitting in the car alone with her felt _right_.

Suddenly Becker tensed at the sound of footsteps just outside of the room and the door opening a few minutes later. He knew for sure that it wasn't Connor or Danny since they probably would have called out long before even reaching the door to the Armory.

When he glanced up at who had entered the room, he frowned, watching as Matt made his way over to him with a sympathetic smile and a plate filled with food. _I was expecting Abby to walk... not..._MattHe thought to himself.

"You're not sulking, are you?" He asked lightly.

"What do you want Anderson?" Becker asked coldly.

He bent down beside him and held the plate out towards him. "Here I thought you might like some before Connor managed to eat it all. Danny ordered pizza as well if you want some..."

"I'm not hungry." Becker replied, pushing himself to his feet and moving over to one of the tables where he had been fixing one of the broken EMDs.

"Come on mate you've got to eat something. We'll be saving her soon, you should be happy."

"Cut the chitchat Matt. Why are you here besides from saving a plates worth of food from Connor?" Becker snapped suddenly.

Matt sighed, placing the plate of food down on the table next to the gun pieces. "To be honest, I came to tell you that Connor and Abby are watching you sitting down here all alone,_ sulking_."

Becker sat down on the stool behind the table and focused on putting the pieces of the EMD back together. "I'm not_ sulking_."

"Mentally preparing yourself then?"

The EMD fell back down onto the table with a loud metalic ring that echoed throughout the room. Becker glanced up with anger burning in his eyes. "Look Matt, I don't understand why you thought it was your job to make my life hell right now. Maybe Connor or Danny put you up to it, but I really just want to be left alone right now. So would you just _leave_ already?"

Matt sighed, seeming unaffected by Becker's sudden outbursts. "Just thought this might interest you." He lowered his voice as he pulled something red out of his pocket and laid it on the table. "You see, you're not the only one that's been to the future Becker. You shouldn't be getting so worked up about this. Jess is going to be fine."

Matt gently moved the dark red envelope on the table so it was by the plate of food and quickly made his way out of the room before Becker could asked anymore questions. _That man still had secrets that he's not sharing_ becker thought to himself. He looked down at the envelope and sighed.

He frowned and held the envelope in his hands. His breath caught. Sure it only said Captain H. Becker on the front but that wasn't what shocked him.

It was the fact that he knew the writing. How the letters were set out neatly yet still has a sort of messy look to them. The slight flicks of the letters and the careful curl of the C. Becker had practically memorised this handwritting from handwritten reports made because the computers were down.

But it wasn't possible. She couldn't have gotten a letter out to him. Helen wouldn't have allowed it.

He opened it carefully and pulled out the white sheet of paper, a small drawing that looked like it was from a two year old was scribbled in the corner and in the middle was more of the neat but messy writing.

He shocked himself by laughing as he read: 'Becker. Stop being an _emotional retard_ and _focus _on what matters! And no that's no beating Connor to shotgun. I know you hate riding in the backseat. You've always complained about that. Just... _calm down_ okay. Jess'

**Now I'm off to rewatch series 4 and figure out what the hell is going on with Matt... it just may come in handy :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is kinda just a filler. I wanted to have some sort of big action-type thing happen in it since it's chapter 30 but my brains gone into shut down since it's like 2am (yes I go to bed pretty late :D) but something strange does happen in this chapter though and I added in a few things that Danny's going to find fun to play around with... **_don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _**here's chapter 30: **

**Enjoy :D**

"Becker there you are! Welcome back" Abby greeted him like she was welcoming back a lost long friend.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I was only in the Armory for a couple of hours Abby."

She shrugged. "Connor's been driving me insane. And the other two have disappeared. Besides Jess, you're usually the only other sane one here. God, Connor would _not_ shut up about the device and how scary you've been. But now, after we get Jess... everything will go back to normal."

Becker felt Jess' note in his pocket and sighed. "Lets hope so."

They both looked over towards Lester's office as Danny and Matt made their way towards the ADD, discussing final key elements of the plan. "What buildings surround the place?"

"Ah... on the east side there's a small farm about twenty minutes away and..." Matt replied, reading off the portable computer device in his hand "There's a small air field about ten minutes south of the the factory's location. The rest is basically fields and trees."

"Becker! Gather your men. Call them in or whatever. We're going to need quite a bit of fbackup out there." Danny ordered.

For once he actually felt glad to take orders from Danny. It felt like old times when he used to be team leader. _Matt's not a bad team leader either mate_ he thought to himself as he got to work, calling in his men. _Sure the guy has secrets, it's pretty obvious he does, but that doesn't make him a bad leader. To be honest neither of them are as good as Cutter-_

Becker was pulled out of his thoughts when Connor came rushing up to him. "I never... apologised... for... _handcuffing_ you to the steering wheel. I just didn't want this time to get effected after what happened with Cutter and the anomolies..."

"It's fine Connor."

Connor sighed in relief. "So you forgive me right? No hard feelings? It's all put behind us? Mates again? Ol' budd-"

"Connor..." Becker's tone of voice itself held all of the warning. Connor instantly backed off, his hands up in surrender as he made his way back over to Abby, taking his place at the ADD. _Jess' ADD_ Becker mentally corrected himself.

o.O~O.o

"They've what?" Helen growled, spinning the camera around so she could see the footage one of her guards had showed her. She couldn't see anything but apparently there was someone hiding in the bushes outside of the factory. "How on _earth_ did they find this location Perry?"

He glanced at her with utter shock. "Why do you instantly accuse me of giving away the location. They could have followed Burton for all we know!" But Perry knew the answer to her question. It wasn't Burton that they followed. It was _him_.

He hadn't said anything to Jess about his little confrontation with Becker and Connor when they'd first arrived at the factory hoping that if anything went wrong, she'd have no information to give helen and he could take full blame for the situation. Something about that made him regret not tell her though.

"Don't blame this on Philip because he's not here to defend himself!" Helen growled. "_How did they find this location_?"

"Helen, you know just as well as I do that they wouldn't just let you get away with torturing her. They've probably been scanning the CCTV footage and the trackers and all the equipment! They could have hacked into the GSP system in my car!" he was making up excuse after excuse but somehow Helen just _knew_.

"Guards...Take Perry here and put him into the boiler room, and put Jessica in the grey room... oh and make sure you put the neck brace on her instead of the ankle brace. Burton said it's more effective."

Perry's eyes widened as two of the guards begun to walked towards him. "Helen don't do this! Come on! I didn't do anything!"

"But you _did_! You led them _here_. Now I'm going to have to leave all this precious information behind..." she laughed suddenly. "thankfully I prepared for this, got everything on a backup drive. You..." she said pointing to one of the guards. "Go warm up the helicopter."

"Yes Helen." he agreed, disappearing out of the room down on of the corridors.

Perry struggled against the guards as they gripped onto his arms forcefully. "Helen come on! Think rational! If you kill me, who will do your dirty work for you? I've done _everything_ for you! I even make you coffee and offered you tissues when you were grieving for Nick!"

"Don't you _dare_ say his name to me you pathetic piece of shit! Do you not think i've heard your quiet conversations with little _Jess_. I'm sure you promised to get her out of here..." Helen hissed.

Perry seemed to go into shock. "When did you hear that?"

"Oh right before I got one of my men to transfer your daughter to another location."

he frowned. "She's still alive?"

"For now. If you manage to survive this, and I'm 98 percent sure you won't, you might just be able to see her again. Inject him with the liquid." Helen said suddenly.

Perry gasped, jerking away from the syringe in the guards hand. He couldn't escape it though. The needle pierced his skin, a small cry escaping his lip as he tried to break free. The guard's hold on him was too strong though. The dark blue liquid was pushed out of the syringe and into Perry's arm, instantly beginning to pulse around his system.

The guards dropped him to the ground as he coughed and spluttered on the floor in front of them. "What... is that?" he growled, trying to look up.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? It's something I like to call _payback_. That cool dark blue liquid, that's now racing towards your heart and getting into every part of your body, is a mixture of a few different chemicals and my favourite ingredient..." she knelt down beside him just as the guards took hold of him again and lowered her voice. "The blood of a _future predator_." she whispered with a dark grin plastered across her face. "Take him away!"

the guard quickly began taking him down the dark corridor, arriving in front of the boiler room where Jess was being kept.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of the thick bolt being removed from the front of the door. It opened suddenly and Jess was blinded by the light before someone gripped onto her shoulders to steady themselves.

A small scream escaped her lips when she saw Perry's face. "Kill...me!" he begged. His eye's had gone blue and veins were visible all around his face and neck, stretching down his arms as well. He didn't look human anymore. "_Kill me!_" his voice came out as a growl and Jess begun to panic.

"You're coming with us missy." one of the guards said, grabbing Jess' arm and yanking her out of the room before anything could happen.

**The helicopter is SO going to get used :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**I F****** LOVE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! imma skip the bla bla and just get to the action **_don't own anything except the plot and few minor characters_** Here's chapter 31:**

**Enjoy :D**

"No! No you're _not_ putting that thing on me! Get away!" Jess screamed as she backed away from the guards after they had put her in the grey room.

Helen leaned against the doorframe watching her try and avoid the guards but somehow, she just wasn't quick enough. Helen sighed. "Just so you don't get any ideas, I thought I'd just inform you that this neck brace has been... altered. Not only will it set off the explosives in the room if you leave, it'll also inject you with the _exact same liquid_ that's affecting Perry right now."

Jess heard a click around her neck and the guards let her go. She fell to her knees glaring at Helen who had a dark grin on her face. "You're not going to get away with this... They'll kill you. The whole _team_ will kill you! You're going to lose Helen! You'll never win!" Jess called as the thick glass door sealed shut.

"That's where you're wrong... _I'm already winning._"

Jess grabbed the chair that had been sitting peacefully in front of the desk in the room and threw it at the glass window, a small barely-visible crack appearing where the chair had made the most impact.

"Bye Jessica!" Helen called from down the corridor, waving over her shoulder as the guards escorted her away. _Like she's worth the escort_ Jess thought to herself and she banged her fists at the glass. _Bloody hell why won't you _break_?_

o.O~O.o

"Okay so can we just run over the plan one more time?" Connor asked as he set up his computer in the car. "What if Helen's not there?"

"She'll still be in there." Matt replied quickly. Becker frowned, watching him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. _He replied a little _too_ quickly._

"Okay Connor, you'll disable the the security after Danny breaks in and checks that it won't set off any unwanted bombs. He's already sped off in front of us so he'd have more time to _scope the place out_." Abby told him as she helped him set up. Her eyes set on two devices hidden at his feet. "Connor...why did you bring the anomoly devices?"

"Just a precaution" he sent a charming smile in her direction then quickly turned back to his computer. "Okay, so I'm going to disable everything, Danny's breaking and entering. Abby... you're keeping watch and... Matt and Becker, you'll be inside saving Jess. Is that right?"

"Right as you'll ever be Temple." Becker said from the front seat.

"I haven't forgiven you for stealing shotgun Becker..." Connor mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me" Abby laughed as stretched over the front seats and plugged the computers powercord into the cigarette lighter. She glared at Connor when she sat back down. "Conn, I thought you purposely chose to sit back here with _me_. If I knew you'd mumble about Becker riding shotgun, I would have gone with Danny."

He froze, glancing up at her with sad eyes. "I do want to sit back here with you..."

"Good."

Becker and Matt both laughed from the front. "He's so whipped." Matt said under his breath.

Becker shot a quick glance over his shoulder at Connor who was quickly back to setting up the computer. He grinned at Matt. "He's always been whipped."

"Hey! I heard that, you guys!" Connor exclaimed. The two of them just laughed.

Abby sighed, pulling Connor closer so she could whisper something to him. He frowned. "Let it go Conn... Becker's actually laughing for once."

"Yeah well... I don't like it." Connor frowned as Abby begun to laugh as well.

o.O~O.o

The others met up with Danny behind a group of trees after he'd jumped out from some of the bushes. He grinned when he caught sight of them all. Abby looked like she'd been in tears and Connor looked angry. "Have they been laughing at you again Temple?"

"Shut up Danny." Connor growled from inside the car. He was bent over the computer system searching through different files for something.

"Abby, minor change of plan. You're with me." Danny said with a smile before he begun sprinting through the bushes. Abby was startled at first but quickly followed after him. "I've already found a way to get in." he whispered, pointing towards the side of the factory.

They managed to sneak in through a door that Perry had, very conviently left unlocked and climbed up into the ventilation shafts before any of the patrolling guards noticed them.

_That was easier than I thought it would be _Danny said into the comms.

"Well hurry up and get to the main room then!" Becker growled impatiently. He really wanted to get in there as soon as possible.

_Calm down mate. I think we've reached it. Abby keep watch for me, 'kay? _Abby's reply was a quiet murmur over Danny's comm.

Becker looked around the building and his eyes quickly set on something moving on the roof of the factory. "Guys, we have a slight problem... Helen's not inside anymore."

_What?_ Danny and Abby's voices were both clear through the comms.

Matt followed Becker's gaze and he too saw the blades of the helicopter spinning around dangerously fast as a small distinct figure got into it. "She's got a bloody helicopter"

Connor laughed quietly to himself when he heard a quiet "yes" come from Danny over the comms. _Leave Helen to me guys... I just need to... done it. Connor you're good to go _Danny said.

_Danny!_ Abby hissed from just outside of the main room. Danny was ducking down behind one of the desks while one of the guards walked back and forth on a platform just above him, seeming not to notice him.

"Abby...wait for the others. I'll handle Helen." before she had a chance to reply, Danny took his chances and sped across the room and down one of the corridors.

Abby sighed when she heard Connor's voice in her ear. Even though he wasn't talking to her, she still felt the littlest bit safe. _Becker. Matt. You're good to go guys. _He said, just as the lights of the factory suddenly shut off.

Danny continued to run down the unlit corridor until he came to a halt beside the stairs. He paused, looking around quickly before starting up them, wishing he hadn't eaten all that pizza and chinese food just hours before.

"_How many floors does this building bloody have?_" he grumbled to himself as he made his way past the forth floor.

_Danny what happened to sticking ot the plan?_ Becker's voice asked through the comms, he sounded like he was running.

Danny laughed. "Becker mate, you should know by now that I usually just make these things up as I go along!"

Becker and Matt jogged through the dark corridors of the factory, checking all of the rooms as they passed.

Becker sighed angrily. _Quinn! For once can you just stick to the plan! Don't you ever follow the-_ Becker voice was cut off suddenly.

Danny frowned. "Becker? Becker you there mate?"

o.O~O.o

"_Isn't it just beautiful?" Jess asked as she skimmed her foot across the water of the lake. The water was so still she thought she could walk right across it._

_Becker stood beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you." he whispered, planting a light kiss on the top of her head. "You were brilliant today. I don't think any of us would have been able to stay so calm as you were." Jess blushed._

_"Oi you two! Get your butts over here! I want to make a toast!" Connor called from near the picnic table. The rest of the team had gathered outside of the cabin around the table as well, glasses of champagne all in their hands._

_"Not another toast..." Lester complained. "I'm due home soon."_

_"This one will be quick Lester, promise." Connor said happily with his eyes taking on the sweet and innocent look. Lester sighed and held up his glass. _

_Jess and Becker joined the group then, Abby giving Jess a big hug as she passed her a glass. "Glad to have you back Jess. I need another girl around..."_

_Jess laughed. "They can't have been _that_ bad?"_

_Abby sighed and lowered her voice. "Even _Lester_ was acting different. You have no idea how much we've all missed you."_

_Jess could feel the tear beginning to form in her eyes. "I missed you guys too!"_

_"Aww Abby! I was suppose to give the speech first!" Connor complained. "You totally ruined it!"_

_"What's your speech Connor?" Jess laughed as she wiped away the tears of joy._

_"Na, it can wait till later. We'll just toast now so Lester can go back to his unemotional self." Connor laughed._

_Lester grumbled. "I can have you all fired, you know."_

_"You're funny Lester." Danny grinned, patting the man on the back. "You know I'll just break in again."_

_"You can't get rid of us that easy Lester..." Abby laughed. Jess' eyes narrowed slightly when she saw a slight hint of smile form at the corners of his mouth._

_Connor sighed. "Let's toast! To Jess, for_ totally_ kicking ass today!"_

_"To Jess!" everyone chorused._

_"To Jess..." Becker whispered quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head again._

Jess sighed, opening her eyes and looking out towards the glass windows, wishing she'd see someone familiar. She shook her head to wipe away the scene that had formed in her head. She desperately wished Becker was with her, his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe.

She tucked her legs in tighter to her chest, her face buried in her knees as she tried to control her tears. _They're coming to save me. I just know they are..._ She thought to herself.

She glanced up just as she saw a figure, that looked a lot like Matt, flash past the glass window. She shook her head. _Stop hallucinating Jess! The team couldn't be here. Just face it already... you're stuck here. No one else is here and no one's coming to save you._

"Stop telling yourself you're stuck Jess. The others are coming to save you. You'll be safe soon." she told herself. She sighed, banging her head back against the wall, her eyes screwed shut. "Oh great... I'm talking to myself."

She opened her eyes again briefly but in that short time, she saw another figure flash past the window. Her heart dropped as she scrambled to her knees, desperately trying to get over to the window. She wasn't sure about the first figure but the second one she knew for sure!

"Becker!" She called out desperately. She knew the glass was soundproof though. But as she pressed her face against the glass to see down the corridor, she could see a figure standing frozen in the middle. "Becker! HELP!" jess banged her fists against the glass, ignoring the pain it cause her already injured wrists.

Becker froze in the hallway just as Matt ran ahead. He was sure he saw someone curled up on the ground in a room a few meters away. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. _Go back..._ a small voice in his head whispered. _Go back!_ He spun on his heels and ran back to the room. A smile stretching across his face.

"Guys I found her!"

**YAY! Sadly it aint over yet...**


	32. Chapter 32

**I swear I rely on my computer too much! I go away for 3 days with my family and end up going on the computer first thing when I get back... then again I was getting WAY too many ideas for the story and I just HAD to put them down. Even the Royal Wedding was giving me ideas :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **Here's chapter 32 (OMFG!)**

**Enjoy :D**

"We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

Jess stared at Becker with a pained expression as she made a gesture through the glass window. Her forehead was creased with worry and she kept pointing to her ears. Becker couldn't help but look at her with a smiliar expression. _She can't hear you dumbass! _becker thought suddenly.

"Guys the window is soundproof. If Helen put that glass in for a reason, she probably made it bullet resistant as well." Becker said sadly into the comm.

_Alright mate. I'll get Abby while you stay with Jess. Try find a way inside, even if it means climbing through the vents _Matt replied, too far down the corridor for Becker to see him.

Becker could hear laugher through his ear piece. _I don't think Becker's cut out for ventilation shafts Matt. He's more of the 'running around shooting guns and looking all Hero-like while others – like me – do all the _actual_ work' kind of guy. I wouldn't be surprised if _Jess_ was the one that had to do the crawling in the vents._

_Connor shut up!_ Abby growled through the comms._ You're going home in the same car as Becker. If I have my way – and I know I will – you'll be sitting next to him._

_She has you there mate _Matt laughed.

Connor's loud sigh was heard through all of the comms, making everyone except Becker laugh. _There is _no way_ I'm sitting next to him Abby. I'd rather walk home. _

_That could probably be arranged Connor _Danny added.

_Hey Danny! Where are you?_

_Abby I think he's gone to go stop Helen from disappearing or something like that? _Connor's voice came in through Becker's earpiece and his fist clenched up.

He frowned, but as his eyes fell upon Jess, his whole face softened and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's okay." He told her. Something in her eyes told him she wasn't believing it though.

_Hey Abby, can we get some milkshakes on the way home. I'm dying for one right-_

"Guys! Connor! We have Jess stuck in a room right now and you're discussing bloody _milkshakes_? Connor make yourself useful and see if you can hack into the security for the doors. From the looks of things, it could be opened electronically." Becker growled suddenly, making Connor jump.

'What's going on?' Jess mouthed. She had her hands pressed up against the glass and Becker couldn't help but glance down at her wrists and her arms. Some of the wounds on her arms looked fresh while some looked a day or two old. There were bruises as well where the soldiers had kept a firm grip on her.

Becker pointed up to the locks above the door and smiled. "Connor's trying to get them open." he replied.

Jess didn't smile. Instead Becker watched as she begun to tug at the thick black brace around her neck. It looked a lot like something they would put on a persons ankle during house arrest. But something was different about this one. On one side it had two lights, one blinking red, the other a solid green. On the other side, however, it had something that looked like an indication bar of a dark bluey gray colour. She sighed exhaustedly, pressing her hands against the glass and leaning her forehead against the glass.

Becker's hands raised until they were against Jess' on the glass, secretly hoping that somehow the glass would shatter with his touch or somehow with hands would go right through. Her eyes raised to his and he smiled. "Everything is going to be okay"

Tears were beginning to stream down Jess' cheeks and Becker frowned. Jess shook her head as she angrily yanked at the brace, her tears only growing thicker with each attempt at breaking it off. 'Can't leave!' she mouthed.

"Connor, she's saying she can't leave. Something about this neck brace that's she's got on. Are you able to get some sort of blue print of the building?"

_Woaw, one thing at a time mate. I'm still trying to unlock the door, which is proving to be harder than you think. I'll get the blueprints for you now though _he replied. The comms were quiet for a moment besides from the faint beat of fingers rushing over a keyboard until Connor returned, as well as the lights around the factory. _Thought you might enjoy some light... um okay, that's weird. Where you are now Becker, that room, it's surrounded by... concrete or some sort of thick material. I might be wrong, it could be part of a room but there's something definitely surrounding that room. I'm going to try get a birdseye heat sensor view of the place. It may take a while though._

"Thanks, Temple. Turns out you're not so useless after all..."

Becker's eye's widened as Jess begun slamming her fists against the glass, pointing to the left. He turned and his eyes narrowed. There just down the corriodor, two guards were walking towards him.

"You're not allowed to be down here." one said, the way he spoke made him seem more robotic but he looked like a normal human being.

Becker didn't hesitate. He knew the face anywhere. "I really don't like you! Matt I need backup here!" He growled as he swung his gun around to the front of him and shot at the guards. One fell to the ground but the other managed to dodge the bullets.

_I'm on my way Becker. Abby you're on your own, okay? _Matt breathed heavily. He was running faster now.

_I'll just head down one of these corridors. Pretty hard to see which is which with the lights all off though._ She replied.

_Abby, I got the lights back up a few minutes ago. Where's abouts are you? What corridor did you go down? _Connor asked worriedly. Suddenly the comms when quiet. Connor was beginning to panic, debating whether or not to run inside himself. _Abby? Abby, you there?_

Jess watched anxiously as the guard and Becker fought. He seemed slightly distracted though, worry written all over his face.. She banged her fists against the glass but the guard managed to hit Becker, getting in punch after punch.

Her breath caught as the guard hooked Becker across the jaw, making him stumble to the ground. He recovered, throwing a decent punch at the guard stomach. He hissed to himself as pain shot up his arm. "I forgot... it's like punching rocks with these guys!" he growled to himself, grabbing his gun and aiming it at the guard.

He found himself wrestling with the guard over the gun a few minutes later though.

A shot suddenly went off and the sound of smashing glass distracted the guard long end for Becker to get in a final hit to the back of the guard's neck and ripping the gun from his grasp then using the gun to knock him to the ground.

Becker turned to the glass and gasped. Jess stood in the middle of the room, wide-eyed and in shock. The shot fired had gone through the glass creating a small hole in the glass. "Get out of the way!" Becker called.

Jess shook her head, putting herself in the way of the gun. "The room is surrounded with explosives! You can't shoot, it might set it off!"

Becker hesitated. "I'll take my chances. Get out of the way Jess. _Please_."

She frowned as she ducked down into the corner, covering her ears as Becker begun to shoot more holes in the glass. "Connor, we don't need the door opened anymore." He laughed as he kicked down the glass and quickly rushed over to Jess' side.

Jess' arms instantly wrapped around Becker's neck, holding onto him while his arms wrapped around her waist. Neither were prepared to let go any time soon. "Next time I ask you stay... _please_ listen to me." Jess whispered into his neck.

Becker laughed lightly, the action shaking the both of them as Becker pulled her in closer to his chest. He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. "I'm not leaving you again." he promised before hugging her again. "We need to get you out of here though" He said as he pulled her up to her feet and gently pulled her towards the hole he had made in the glass.

Jess was the one to pull away this time. She frowned, reaching up to the brace around her neck. "Becker... this brace is a trigger." She couldn't hold back the tears as she forced herself to tell him. "If I leave this room, we'll _all_ die."

**Originally this chapter was suppose to have Matt throwing a machine gun to Becker and him just going all badass with all the glass shattering and a possible kiss between him and Jess but then my muse came up with a different idea :P Hehe Becker's so gunna be badass in a later chapter though and I'm still working out what Danny's doing (kinda improvising on that part which is funny cause he's suppose to be making up what he does as well :P) Oh and I am_certain_ that Connor aint staying in that car any longer. He's missing out in all the fun :D :D :D :D :D **


	33. Chapter 33

**I have been struck with writer's block AGAIN! Not to mention I have a very important assessment for english that I have to do at school next week so my minds focused on that. I've managed to squeeze this chapter out of my muse though :D I wish I added more action with the last part but I found it hard to :I **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _

**Enjoy :D**

"I can't leave..." Jess whispered sadly.

Becker stared at her for a moment, trying to get his mind around everything. _She can't leave. She can't leave? Why the _hell_ did this have to happen? Why Jess? She's just so..._ He sighed, finding it hard to find the right word to describe Jess. Truth was she was a number of things, and Becker loved them all. _I have to save her somehow!_ "I knew Helen wouldn't let it be this easy... did she give you any hints about it?"

"The brace won't trigger the explosives the second I leave the room. It has a slight delay reaction but that isn't the part I'm worried about."

Jess tried to keep her heart at a steady pace while Becker's fingers moved around her neck, examining the brace. They were cool against her skin and everytime he gently turned her chin, his touch would send a shiver down her spine.

He immediately shrugged off his black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." she said quietly, wrapping it tighter around her tiny frame. She looked over her shoulder at him and she caught his gaze, catching a glimpse of emotion she had never seen in them before. It somehow managed to made her heart begin to flutter dangerously fast in her chest.

Suddenly Matt came sprinting down the hall. "Guys we have to_ go_! They... there's just too many guards hidden around this place!" he said breathlessly.

"Jess can't leave this room until this is off though!" Becker replied, gesturing to the brace.

Matt hissed under his breath. "Where is this _Helen_ everyone hates? I'll kill her myself! Becker, you better get-"

Matt didn't even get to finish his sentence before a group of five guards begun charging towards him. "Scratch that. Becker I need your help here mate!"

Becker glanced at Jess quickly, her eyes wide as she watched Matt throw some pretty decent blows at the guards. Her eyes flickered to his and she nodded answering his unspoken question. "I'm fine Becker. Help _him_."

Becker didn't hesitate. "Talk to Connor." He dropped his earpiece into her hand and joined Matt outside in the corridor.

Jess placed Becker's comm in her ear and sighed. "Conn, it's Jess. What do you know about house arrest monitors?"

_Jess? Oh thank god you're okay! Is Abby with you? She's not answering me! _

"Connor focus! I have a brace around my neck that's similar to something they put on someone's ankle during house arrest and if I leave the room I'm in, the whole factory will explode. Do you have _any idea_ how to disarm it?"

He was quiet for a moment, only the sound of fingers flying over a keyboard could be heard through the comm. _They're pretty hard to disarm Jess. I might be able to do something but I'd have to have a look at before I could work anything out. Has it been altered in any way?_

"There's a needle... if I leave it'll inject a solution Helen put together, into my system and the effects are worse than the explosion." she said quietly, hoping Becker didn't catch any of what she was saying.

_What's in the solution? _

Jess glanced over at Becker with small tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. She couldn't handle him finding out what could quite possibly be pulsing through her veins any minute now. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and sighed. "She put in something that could kill me..."

_Jess what's in it? _His tone had taken on a more serious edge to it, making him seem older and more mature.

Jess found herself having trouble saying it. _You have to tell someone! Connor will help you. _She leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. "It has Blood in it." she said quietly, her tears becoming harder to handle.

_What? Helen put _blood_ in the solution? That's... Hold on... Jess, what_ type_ of blood are we talking about here?_

Jess screwed her eyes shut, scared that if she opened them she would be seeing the world differently, through the eyes of a monster. "Connor, she used blood from a _Future Predator._"

o.O ~ O.o

"Helen we have a problem. The ARC team have infultrated the premises. How shall we proceed?" the guard said as he approached Helen and the pilot who were both staring into the engine trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

Helen's head whipped around to face the guard and she glared at him. "How could you let them in? They'll ruin _everything!_"

Danny reached the top of the stairs and quickly ducked down, out of view from Helen and her guards. "Guys...something wrongs with Helen's helicopter. I'm going to take her out while I still have the chance."

_Do you have a clear shot? _Abby asked quietly.

Danny positioned his gun and took a deep breath. "Clear as it'll ever be..." he whispered.

_Then take the sh-_

Danny's eyes widened at what he was hearing over the comm. Instead of Abby's voice he could hear growls and gurgling noises and a very clear scream. "Abby?"

"What do we have here? A _spy?_ Hello Danny..." Helen said with a grin as two of her guards caught Danny and restrained him in front of her. "I guess part of this was _your_ plan... breaking and entering and whatnot?"

"I guess all of this is... Burtons work, since you're definitely not smart enough to figure this all out by yourself." he growled.

Helen slapped him suddenly and he hissed. "You _killed_ me Danny. Now that wasn't very nice of you..." she said, changing the subject to something that made her seem like both the victim and the strongest of them. "If it weren't for Burton convincing me to clone myself... I wouldn't have gotten to where I am today. And since you were all convinced I was... I used that to my advantage."

"You know Helen... you're a real _bitch_!"

the emotion in her face was hidden in the same second it had appeared but Danny was positive he saw sadness wash over her face. "Kill him."

Behind his head, Danny head a gun click. His eyes widened. "If you kill me...that will only make saving the world much harder Helen. We're trying to save it as well! We're trying to do the _same thing_!"

"That's where you're _wrong_ Danny. At first I wanted to save the world from the future but now... now I just want to get rid of humans. We're the source of everything! The planet can't survive with us on it. And I'm going to start by getting rid of you." she nodded to the guard behind her and Danny closed his eyes as several gun shots echoed around him.

He waited for the sudden darkness to take him, for the pain that would pulse through his veins or the numbness that would take over everything. He was expecting death. But as he slowly opened his eyes and saw his surroundings, he was still alive and all the arms that had been holding him to his knees fell beside him as the guards dropped dead.

"And I thought I was making sure this job was _dull_."

Danny laughed as he got back up to his feet, feeling a sudden urge to run and hug Lester who stood towering over a motionless body. "Is it really her this time?"

Lester sighed, gazing at the dark red blood pooling around Helen's body then to the guards who had fresh clean shots, with no traces of blood on them whatso ever. "She's dead." Lester turned to the ARC soldiers and frowned. "What are you guys waiting for? Go! Find the others!"

Danny gasped suddenly, racing back into the factory. "Abby's in danger!"

**Ding Dong the Witch is dead, which old Witch? the Wicked Witch, Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is dead! YAY ... yeah I couldn't help it, it's the first thing that popped into my head when I wrote "She's dead." :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Another not so good chapter (in my opinion) but from how my mind is picturing the next chapter... there's going to be a bit more action and an elevator shaft (And a slight reference to another past primeval episode) :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **Here's chapter 34:**

**Enjoy :D**

Connor was already on his way into the factory when he heard the gun shots go off on the roof of the building. He glanced up but was unable to see anything. He frowned. "Danny is everything alright where you are?"

the comms were silent. Connor quickened his pace as he entered the factory, manuvering through the corridors, searching for the others.

"Connor! Shoot him!" Matt yelled from behind him suddenly. He spun around and without thinking, shot whoever had been running towards him. The guard stumbled and fell to the floor just in front on him. Matt laughed. "Thanks mate! Been trying to kill him for a while."

"Where is everyone? No one is replying over the comms."

Matt frowned, glancing back over his shoulder. "well Becker ran off that way" he replied, pointing the direction he had just come from. He glanced around the main room and frowned. "Jess is stuck in a room down that corridor. Danny is somewhere upstairs and Abby is... around."

"Abby? Is she alright?"

he shrugged. "Be on alert Connor. There's guards all around this place." he pushed Connor out of the way suddenly and shot at another guard that was charging towards them. "Go help Jess!"

"Jess. Right." Connor quickly ran down the corridor Matt had pointed out and arrived to find her sitting against the wall in a grey room that just happened to have a giant whole blasted out of the glass.

"Connor!" she gasped, her eyes wide with relief and happines. "Please tell me you can get this off!"

He kneeled down beside her and had a look at the unfamiliar device around her neck. His fingers very lightly skimmed over the clear casing that showed the dark blue liquid, his breath catching "Is that... is that the solution Helen put in there?" he whispered.

Jess nodded, her eyes focused on Becker as he tried to knock out one of the guards that was chasing him up the corridor. Compared to the guard, he looked exhausted. They just seemed to come out of nowhere. Everytime one went down, another would appear.

Jess focused in on Connor and look a deep breath. "this room is surrounded with explosives. Enough to bring the whole factory down."

"Yeah I figured Helen would add a bit of that in. I'm just confused as to why she put this on you though... The solution is lethal. She's never gone this far before. Predator Blood..."

"Connor about the blood, someone else was-"

"How's everything going?" Becker asked with a faint smile on his face. He kneeld down beside Connor, clearly struggling to catch his breath. "you think you can break it?"

Connor fiddled around with the brace again, a small frown appearing in his forehead. "Looks like I just need to enter in a five digit code but I wouldn't know where to start... there's thousands of combinations she could have used..."

Jess leaned back against the wall with her face buried in her hands. "guys just leave me here. Get everyone out. I'd gladly sacrifice-"

"No."

Jess glanced up at Becker with wide eyes. "No one else has to die! It's for the good of the team!"

"You never left me when I was stuck on that pressure pad in Patrick's flat. I'm not leaving you until that thing is long gone." he held Jess gaze in his. "I'm _not_ losing you again."

"Becker I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm scared..." she whispered, he voice low enough so only he could hear.

He sighed, gently pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. You're okay. Boy genius will work something out and we'll all get out."

"Five digit number..." Connor mumbled to himself. "there was a number helen used in the future... it was five digits, used to map out anomolies. What _was_ it?"

Becker's attention focused in on him, an idea forming in his mind. "Are you talking about site 333?"

"Yeah! But before that... to get to site 333, she needed to go through two anomolies. She had to load them into the device... using a five digit number. It was six five something."

"Six five three five nine?" Jess said quietly.

Connor stared at her wideyed. "That's it! That's the code. Turn around..." Jess, overcome with happiness again, spun herself around so Connor could see the lock and took a deep breath. "hopefully this works."

he slowly begun entering in the numbers carefully but froze on the last one when shouts were heard down the corridor, quickly followed by Matt backing up the corridor, a look of fear in his eyes. "Guys we have some very unwelcome visitors... oh plus backup's here... somewhere."

"What's going on?" Becker asked, rising to his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Predators." he growled, glancing down the corridor nearly every second. "Get that thing off Jess _now_!"

"Where's Abby?" Connor asked. It was all he seemed to care about besides from helping Jess. She'd never gone this long without talking to him before. It just wasn't like her. As much as she hated Connor sometimes, she'd always talk to him. It kept them both calm while they were out in the field.

"Conn mate... She's been lifted back to the ARC in Lester's helicopter."

While Connor questioned Matt, Becker entered in the last number in the sequence and Jess closed her eyes, waiting for the small pinch as the needle injected the liquid into her system. She heard a click and suddenly the brace fell from her neck. She gasped, her eyes flying open.

She flung her arms around Becker's neck and laughed. Becker pulled away suddenly "can you run?"

"I think so..."

He quickly helped her to her feet and turned towards the others "Which way out?" Becker asked, interrupting Connor's worried words.

"Danny... how long till you get that helicopter ready?" Matt asked into his comm. It was quiet for a moment but then a voice, that wasn't Danny's, replied.

_It's Lester to you Mr Anderson _He replied. _Danny's a tad bit busy at the moment. As far as I can see, the machine should be ready a minute or two... thankfully we have other forms of ARC transport. Just make your way to the roof._

"Thanks Lester. Okay, after running around this place for over an hour. I'm a hundred percent sure most of the usual exits have all been blocked off. Our best chance is to make it up to the roof." Matt said to the team.

A loud growling noise echoed through the corridors, making jess shiver depsite having Becker's jacket on. Becker offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation. "We'll be okay." he whispered.

"Our best bet is to split up."

"What?" Connor exclaimed. "Matt, we can't split up! Has _no one_ seen horror movies before? Splitting up is a _bad idea_! People get killed when they split up!"

Matt ignored Connor's protests and sighed. "Connor you're coming with me, Jess, you're with Becker. Good? Okay. Conn come on!" Matt physically had to grip onto his shirt and pull him to actually get him moving.

Becker glanced at jess and smiled. "You ready?"

jess tried to smile but it only came across as a tangle of lines on her lips. "can someone _ever_ be ready to face a group of hungry future predators?"

He laughed lightly. "i won't let anything happen to you."

Jess glanced down at her hand gripping tightly onto his and him doing the same. Her heart beginning to pound and her mind beginning to race ahead of her. "Becker, this is a mistake... something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen Jess." he sighed as they moved over to the hole in the glass. "it's clear on both sides. Connor and matt went right so i'm guessing that way would be best..."

Jess yanked her hand out of Becker's and he turned to her stunned. She frowned. "You're choosing to ignore me _again_? I'm telling you it's a mistake to leave and you're ignoring me! Just. Like. Before."

"We can't just sit around here waiting for everything to be clear Jess. Those creatures will reach us if we do! You haven't seen them up close but I have, and you _do not_ want to have that experience."

"I've seen these ones though!" Jess growled. "They're not the same. I've read everyone's reports on the 'Future Predators'. Unlike those ones... these one started off as _human beings_! They're _different_!"

"It's not safe saying in here. We're just waiting for them to attack us!"

"Look around Becker! There's none around us! They'll avoid this very room if they have the least amount of brains left in them! This room is _surrounded_ by explosives. One simple toss of that brace and the whole place blows. _This room is the safest place to be right now!_"

"We need to get out of the factory Jess."

"I know! I'm just saying...wait for a bit." she glanced around the corner, down the corridor and saw the lights flickering at the end, a sudden shadow shooting past. Her heart froze when one creature stopped by the entrance to the corridor and glanced right at her. The creature seemed familiar though. There was something about it...

A minute or so later the creature snapped out of the gaze and continued around the other area. Jess sighed. "they're not coming down here because they know it's not safe..." she glanced at Becker, her eyes sparkling. "Trust me. It's better if we stay for a bit."


	35. Chapter 35

**First thing... SOOOOO SORRY about the long wait! My computer crashed and I had to send it in to get fixed and my ipod wasn't letting me log in :( but I'm back now. Yay! Secondly... this is a short chapter that I actually wrote out by hand while the comp was broken. I wasn't really in the mood for adding more. I was going to add in Matt and Connor's point of views and what happens to them but my muse wasn't really helping with that so it's only between Becker and Jess. Oh and Thirdly... YAY PRIMEVAL COMES BACK IN 4 DAYS! JUST 4 MORE DAYS! Anyway... **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _**Here's the long overdue chapter 35:**

**Enjoy :D**

Jess leaned against one of the walls watching Becker pace back and forth in front of the glass window. They'd only been waiting in the room for twenty minutes and he was already fidgeting. He had gone from leaning against the wall beside Jess, to looking over the brace and now he was pacing.

Jess' eyes narrowed as she counted how many times he walked past the hole in the glass. _Fifty eight _she thought. _Fifty nine... sixty... sixty one..._

"Would you just sit down or something? The sound of your boots is giving me a headache." she said quietly, massaging her forehead.

Becker stopped moving and glanced at her. "Will you explain why we're still _here_? Maybe if you could explain that, I'll stop pacing! God we could be up on the roof by now but your _instincts_ are telling you its _bad_..." he growled.

Jess pushed herself away from the wall and glared at him. "I just _know_ Becker! The last couple of times my _intincts_ have been right, but you being a stubborn ass, refuse to acknowledge that! Why can't you just trust me for _once _in your pathetic life?"

"Stop getting yourself into 'life or death' situations! Maybe _then_ I'll start trusting your judgements!" he growled. He instantly regretted saying that but his face didn't show any signs of it.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Finally the truth comes out! So it's _my_ fault now! My fault everything is going wrong! So when something really is your fault Becker, you blame other people for _your_ mistakes, but when it's not you get all depressed and guilty!" She growled.

"This _is_ your fault Jess! You're the reason we're here! You're the reason why we had to come to this hellhole! It's all your fault!"

Jess froze suddenly, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. What Becker said had stung. She knew it was her fault in a way but if Becker had listened to her in the parking lot none of this would have happened. Then again they wouldn't have know that Helen was behind all of this.

Jess could feel the tears stinging her eyes but she fought to hold them back. She took a deep breath to steady herself and sighed "If you're so sure that staying here is wrong Becker, I won't stop you from leaving. But if you do leave, don't expect me to come running to save you when you get attacked by those creatures." She found it easier to say those words than she thought she would. And she was strangely calm while saying them.

She didn't want him to leave. And even though she said she wouldn't, Jess would gladly go running to save him. She'd never leave Becker without backup, even if _she_ was his only backup.

Becker glanced at the glass then back at Jess, hestitating. "I'm not-"

"Leave..." her emotions made her voice sound weak.

"Jess, if-"

"Becker just _leave_!" she yelled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Another short(ish) chapter :( I haven't been feeling well and my muse has decided that they want to throw in a major twist that I'm trying to figure out how to put into the story. Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm surprised they've gone over 100, never expected that :D This story has actually gotten really long so I'll probably be ending it in the next chapter or I might just manage to drag it out to chapter 40 just because I like numbers that are multiples of ten :D **

Lester was still talking. And that made the helicopter ride back to the ARC much more painful. Somehow he felt it was his job to always blame Connor and Danny for everything going wrong. Someone usually ended up getting seriously injured on these rescue missions.

Sure Abby was laying on the stretcher, _unconcious_, with a couple of broken ribs, a deep gash on her forehead and a twisted ankle, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear everything that was going on around her. And Lester's constant blabbering was really beginning to irritate her. Who knew the man coud talk so much. You'd think he and Jess were distant relatives or something with the amount of talking he was doing.

Abby laid there motionless, desperately wishing she could reach up and strangle her boss, a thought she'd never thought she'd have. She just didn't want the scene being retold to her over and over. Thanks to Danny, Lester knew all too well about what happened to her.

She'd only just walked down the dark corridor with her EMD positioned in front of her when a creature that looked a lot like a future predator but somehow _different_, busted down a large baracaded door and begun charging towards her.

Something had hit her from _behind_ though, a loud scream filled the air around her and Danny's worried voice echoed in her ear. The last thing she remembered was seeing the mutated future predator attacking another creature then suddenly being lifted into a helicopter with Lester talking non-stop about safety and who's fault it was.

Thankfully, much to Abby's relief, the helicopter touched down on the roof of the ARC and she was rushed into medical, Lester being left behind to do what he _loved _to do most... paperwork.

o.O~O.o

"Just... Leave" Jess said in a quiet whispered.

Becker slowly climbed out of the room through the hole, pausing to glance back at Jess. She stood with her eyes facing the ground, refusing to acknowledge that he was still there. Everything was so quiet. Not even the creatures could be heard. _I should stay... no. She wants me to go so I'll go... but she might be testing me, I should stay. But I can't just wait around while there's creatures all around the place!_

When Jess finally looked up, Becker was gone.

Slowly, She found herself sliding down against the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Her tears had become uncontrollable, blurring her vision, putting her in no position to fight anything or anyone. She'd honestly thought Becker would change his mind and stay with her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against her knees letting the darkness take over.

An hour or so later Jess was startled awake by voices in her ear. She glanced up, hopping to see Becker kneeling beside her. She sighed when she realised that _no one_ was beside her. She was alone... again.

_Jess? Becker? You guys okay? _Matt's voice came over the comms.

Jess sniffled. "Uh yup. All good here. Becker just went to make sure the coast was clear." she lied. She wasn't sure _why_ she lied but the words just seemed to escape before she had a chance to think about them.

_Okay well, Connor and I had to make a detour. We're uh... in the air vents._

Jess laughed as she pictured Matt, of all people, on his hands and knees crawling through the small dusty ventilation shafts. Somehow she could always picture Connor crawling through them with a wide childish grin on his face. It was probably like a adult sized playground adventure for him.

_Don't laugh Jess! I'm stuck behind Connor and he's already farted twice! _

_I have not! I've only coughed! _Connor objected. There were a few sounds that echoed through the comms and they only made Jess laugh harder.

_Mate you stunk this whole vent out, I'm surprised the others can't smell it yet!_

_Hey Jess... when exactly did Becker leave? Shouldn't he be back by now? _Connor asked, desperate to change the subject.

Jess was silent for a moment as she slowly wandered over to the hole in the glass. "yeah... about that. We had a fight and I told him to leave."

_You guys aren't even a couple yet and you're already having fights?_ Connor asked.

_Sounds like you and Abby... what? You didn't think Jess was the only one that read all the reports, did you?_

Jess frowned at the room at the end of the corridor. "those light were on the last time I checked..." she thought aloud.

_All lights should be on Jess. What's going on? _Matt asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. How far are you guys from the main room?" Jess made her way out of the room she was in and slowly moved down the corridor suddenly fully aware that she had nothing that she could use to protect herself.

_According to Connor's little map device, we're quite a few rooms away. We'll get there in a few minutes though. You alright?_ Matt asked.

Jess continued quietly moving down the corridor until she stopped at the door, sneaking a peak around the corner to make sure it was safe.

The lights flicked above her, illuminating the large area in front of her. She froze as she saw the terrible scene that was playing out in front of her.

**Any ideas on what Jess is seeing? **


	37. Chapter 37

**I seriously hate my computer... and the internet! First it breaks down against after only a WEEK of having it back... then when i do finally get it back I end up having internet problems because my homestay has used up all of the GBs, I've even had to miss watching season 5 of primeval :'( Eh... I'm sure this _very_ long chapter will make up for all that time I've been gone: **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters _**Here's chapter 37 (eek 3 more to go OMG) **

Note: the beginning of this chapter kinda overlaps with the end of the last chapter just because i wanted to make it longer :D

**Enjoy :D**

"That's disgusting!" Connor exclaimed as he pushed the dead predator off of him and jumped up to his feet, trying his best to shake off the feeling of the creatures scaly skin. "Truly disgusting!"

"Connor get over here and shut up!" Matt hissed from across the room. He looked around the room frantically, searching for a way out. They were trapped in some sort of conference room with only one door and a large window separating the two of them from a large angry future predators. "Next time, don't throw the stapler at it's face."

"You should be thankful! It was going to _eat_ you!"

"Whatever." Matt laughed, dragging the table in the middle of the room over to where he had been standing. Connor stood near him frowning in confusion. It took him a few minutes but he finally noticed what Matt was doing.

"Vents? Seriously? God I love my job."

Matt rolled his eyes, climbing onto the table and opening up the vent. "I should have guessed you'd be one for crawling through these." he sighed and lifted himself up effortlessly, leaving Connor standing next to the table with a worried expression. "You coming?"

He nodded, climbing onto the table and reaching for the vent. He paused and dropped his arms. "There's wouldn't be a ladder around my any chance?" he asked, glancing around the room.

Matt sighed, stretching out his arm. "I'll pull you up."

"There's usually a ladder... or some sort of slide thingy." Connor said to himself as he took hold of Matt's arm. Suddenly he was being lifted up into the vent. "You're... you're stronger than I thought you'd be."

Matt glanced at him with a confused expression, helping him get his feet into the vent. "_Thanks_?"

"Okay..." Connor sighed, clearly happy with himself. "We're in the vents."

Matt rolled his eyes again. Connor had such a childish grin on his face it was like he'd never been to a play ground before and this was the closest he'd gotten to one. "Which way is out?"

Connor reached into his back pocket and pulled out the portable anomoly device, quickly studying the map on the screen. "uh... That way" He gestured behind him and Matt sighed.

_He better not fart_.

o.O~O.o

"You're disgusting Connor."

"What? I'm just... coughing." He exclaimed.

Matt rolled his eyes. It had been over an hour and neither of them had heard from the others. He frowned. "Jess? Becker? You guys okay?" He asked, slowly down so he wasn't so close to Connor's back side.

He heard a quiet sniffle over the comms _Uh yup _Jess replied. _All good here. Becker just went to make sure the coast was clear_.

"Okay well, Connor and I had to make a detour. We're uh... in the air vents."

She laughed, the sound echoing through his ear. He was sure she was trying to picture him and Connor crawling together in the small dark space. He frowned. "Don't laugh Jess! I'm stuck behind Connor and he's already farted twice!"

"I have not! I've only coughed!" Connor objected. The vents creaked and a small sound escaped from connor, echoing through the vents. Jess laughed.

"Mate you stunk this whole vent out, I'm surprised the others can't smell it yet!"

"Hey Jess... when exactly did Becker leave? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Connor asked, desperate to change the subject.

Jess was silent for a moment _yeah... about that. We had a fight and I told him to leave._

"You guys aren't even a couple yet and you're already having fights?" Connor asked.

"Sounds like you and Abby..." Matt said amusedly. Connor stopped and glanced over his shoulder at him. Matt grinned. "What? You didn't think Jess was the only one that read all the reports, did you?"

_ those light were on the last time I checked..._ Jess said disractedly. Matt and Connor stared at each other, frowning.

"All lights should be on Jess. What's going on?" Matt asked worriedly.

_ I'm not sure. How far are you guys from the main room? _Matt could just hear the faint sounds of movement. What one earth was going on over there? Matt nodded to the device in Connor's hand and he shrugged.

On the device, Connor pointed to where they had stopped and then pointed out where the main room was, which just happened to be on the opposite side of the building. "According to Connor's little map device, we're quite a few rooms away. We'll get there in a few minutes though. You alright?" Matt asked.

Jess went quiet after a few minutes Connor started fidgeting impatiently. He definitely wasn't used to crawling through vents, as much as he enjoyed it.

"Can we keep going?" He whispered. "I want to get back to ARC as soon as possible."

"Connor, Jess and Becker could be in trouble and you want to leave?" Matt asked angrily.

"No! I didn't mean-"

Matt sighed. "Keep going! I can work things out back at the car. Which way do we go?"

Connor looked down at the device and immediately started crawling again. He didn't want to leave the others stranded in the building. He also didn't want to leave Abby. He wanted to get back and see if she was alright. He couldn't take not knowing what was going on with her.

o.O~O.o

"God! Seriously Connor, move over! I can't stand being behind you anymore!" Matt exclaimed and he took hold of Connor's left foot and pulled him to a stop.

"They're just coughs!" Connor growled and he squeezed himself to the side so matt could pass him.

Matt rolled his eyes "They're not coughs and we both know it... now, hand me that device."

Connor glanced at matt's hand that he held back towards him and frowned. "No. I'm not going to just follow you around. I'll tell you what way we have to go."

"Connor just give it!"

"No" he pulled the device in closer to his chest and matt sighed. He always reminded him so much of a toddler that refused to let anyone see his teddybear.

"Give it!" Matt growled.

"No! I made it it's mine you can't have it!"

"Connor stop being immature and _give me_ the device!" Matt glared at Connor with his arm still stretched out towards him and his palm facing upwards, ready to receive the device, but Connor just wasn't willing to co-operate.

"Keep going straight then head down the third vent on the... left." He replied as he read off the device.

Matt sighed angrily and continued crawling.

Both of them froze suddenly at the sound of shuffling down one of the vents. Matt glanced back at Connor and frowned. "You sure there were only future predators in the factory? Nothing that's small?" he whispered.

Connor nodded. Glancing down at the small mapping device that was also an updated version of the portable ADD, he frowned. "We've got the all clear, there shouldn't be anything-"

There was a loud bang that echoed through the vents, followed by a quiet cry of pain as Matt and Connor peered around the corner.

Danny laid on his stomach in the vents, clutching the back of his head. His head shot up and his hand flew out, pointing his gun towards them. In the same second he had his hand relaxed however and he sighed. "What the hell are you doing in the vents Matt?"

"We had to de-"

"Hey what about me? I'm here as well!" Connor interrupted.

Danny laughed. "I'm pretty sure you'll crawl through vents just for the hell of it Temple, but Matt here... what happened?"

Matt sighed. "Same old same old. Creatures. Shooting. Blocked exit... Vents. We had to detour."

"Of course. You guys heard from the others? Jess' got Becker's comm so I guess they'd be sticking close together."

"That's if they can co-operate without getting...sidetracked."

"Connor!" Matt growled.

"Hey! I'm not the only one thinking it."

Matt and Danny both rolled their eyes as they continued down the vents for a few quiet moments before managing to all collapse out of the small space, landing on one another on cold wet grass outside of the factory.

"Temple...you're knee! Move... it!" Matt quickly jumped up to his feet, pulling a stunned Connor up with him. Danny rolled over, trying to regain feeling in his legs.

"Its...raining. And... dark? How long have we been in there? Where's backup?" Connor asked, watching Matt help Danny to his feet.

They both shrugged, quickly making their way to the shelter of the cars. "It's just us three, and the other two inside. Backup- well they all... it wasn't pretty." Danny sighed "We need to get Becker and Jess out of there. _Now!_"

Connor quickly opened up his laptop and got to work, trying to tap into whatever security feeds the factory had while Matt and Danny tried to work out a way of getting Becker and Jess out safely.

o.O~O.o

Jess stood frozen, watching the pack of twenty or so future predators huddle together around the room. Her heart was pounding fast as she caught eyes with becker. He quickly raised a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to stay quiet.

_There's so many!_ Jess thought as she glanced around the room.

She looked over at Becker again and saw him working away at the main computer, a deep frown creasing his forehead. He looked up at Jess and tried his best to smile. Jess could see he was having trouble though.

He was clearly exhausted and the pack of sleeping predators weren't helping his stress levels.

Very carefully, Jess tip-toed around all of the creatures pausing every now and again to make sure she hadn't accidently bumped one of them.

"What are you doing?" Becker hissed angrily when he realised what she was doing.

"I'm not just going to stand in plain sight with no protection!" She replied in a smiliar tone, jumping over the arm of one of the creatures and stumbling in Becker's arms. "Plus you look like you need help."

"I'm fine Jess. You should have just stayed in the room."

"You're surrounded by predators with the only EMD and I'm sitting in a room with the only earpiece. It's better if we stay together you dumbass!" Jess glared at Becker, determined not to back down anymore. He had treated her like a defenceless little kid ever since she'd started working at the ARC. "Move over."

Becker stumbled slightly as Jess pushed him over to the side with her hip, his hand narrowly missing one of the stacks of folders sitting on the desk.

"Guys?" Jess whispered into her earpiece.

_Oh thank god you're still okay! _Matt's relieved voice replied.

_You had us all worried there Jess!_ Connor butted in.

_Temple shut up!_ Danny growled. _Jess, we're at the cars. Is everything okay? Can you get out?_

Jess looked at Becker and sighed. "We're stuck in the main room. It's _filled_ with predators. They must have made it their nest while we were all on the other side of the factory. I'll give the comm to becker and he can talk."

She quickly took the earpiece out and passed it to Becker who took it without hesitation and immediately begun talking to the others.

Jess glanced around the room then back at the computer screen, her mind clicking over. "We need to blow up the factory..." she hummed to herself.

"Hold up guys, I think Jess said something" becker whispered. "jess?"

She shook her head and glanced up at becker. "You need to get out of here." She whispered.

Becker frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Jess' fingers motioned over the keyboard, too fast for becker to see what keys she was pressing and suddenly paused, looking around the room. She sighed and begun typing again.

"jess!" becker exclaimed, putting his hands over hers to stop her. "What's going on?"

the earpiercing growl had them both stunned. Becker was quick to grab the EMD, shooting as the Predators begun to spring to life. "Not good! Not good _at all_!" Jess cried.

"No Matt! And no Connor, we're _not_ alright! We're being attacked by bloody predators!" Becker exclaimed into the earpiece as he and Jess jolted between the waking predators and down the corridors, predators hot on their heels.

"I know we need to get out Temple! Which way is it?"

Becker took hold of Jess' hand, pulling her around the corner with him. She obediently followed, glancing over her shoulder and gasping before speeding up. "Becker they're gaining on us!" she exclaimed.

"I know Jess. Just keep running! We'll be okay!" he was trying to convince_ himself _as well as her. He spun quickly and shot at the predators, allowing them to gain a little bit of distance between them.

_We need to blow up the factory!_ Jess thought as she ran, letting Becker guide her blindly through the maze of corridors. _How the hell can we blow up the whole factory?_

"Danny! Listen to someone else for once! You're being stupid!" Becker growled. It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds were their heavy breathing as they ran and the growl of the predators behind them.

"We need to get to the roof."

"Why?" Jess asked worriedly, glancing back at the predators.

Becker shot them again and they fell back only slightly. "Danny's warming up the helicopter that's up there. We need to go up!"

_We need to _blow up_ the factory, Jess! Think!_ Her hand raised to her neck as an idea flashed before her eyes. "The explosives..."she thought allowed. Thankfully Becker didn't hear her.

They rounded another corner and Becker quickly pulled her into the nearest room, which just happened to be a storage room, and a small one at that. They were squashed together between the boxes surrounding the room. Both were breathing heavily and little beads of sweat had formed on their foreheads.

"We need to lose them somehow." Becker's voice was barely a whisper in Jess' ear.

_The neck brace! Use it to trigger the explosives! _Jess looked up and found Becker looking back at her. "I have an idea. But you won't like it."

Becker frowned. "What's you idea?"

"We blow the factory up." Jess replied seriously.

He laughed. "How exactly are we suppose to do that?"

"The neckbrace Helen put on me. It triggers the explosives surrounding the room. It's enough to blow the whole place up and it'll kill all those bloody creatures out there!"

Becker never took his eyes off of hers and Jess just so happened to notice that his hand was resting on her waist. Her breathing quickened. Becker shook his head. "That's a suicide mission Jess. We'll die."

"Who said we were both going? You're going to get to the roof and I'm going to go back to the grey room-"

"No! No way Jess. Not a chance!"

"Sometimes losing one life is better than putting millions at risk."

Jess wasn't sure what she was seeing but there was definitely something in his eyes. Something she'd only seen a few times. His voice cracked when he spoke. "I can't let you just go and _kill_ yourself."

"I need to Becker! It'll save the others!"

"I can't let you." Becker said seriously.

"Don't you care about anyone else? Imagine what would happen if those creatures got out! Millions of lives would be at stake! Don't you care about that?"

"I care about _you_ Jess. I love _you_!"

Jess froze, staring up at him, stunned. Speechless.

Becker's hand disappeared from the side of her waist and he cupped the side of her face. "_I can't lose you again._" Before she could process what was happening, Becker's lips were against hers, his hand snaking down and around until it rested on the small of her back, holding her closer to him.

_Oh god! I'm kissing him! I'm actually kissing him!_ Jess thought happily. _And he loves me! He actually loves me!_

The loud growl that echoed down the corridor snapped the two of them back into reality. "I'm not letting you kill yourself Jess."

"You said you loved me." jess whispered.

"And I mean it. Now we need to get out of here."

She nodded, smiling up at him. _Damn it! This is going to hurt him... _a lot_!_

"Take this" He said, passing her his earpiece. "I know how to get to the roof from here. Just incase we're... you know." Jess nodded again.

The two of them left the tight confines of the storage room and begun running again, narrowly missing a predator that Jess thought looked a tad bit different to the others that had been chasing them.

It didn't follow them immediately but after a couple of others begun following them, it begun to give chase.

Jess took a deep breath, hoping Becker wouldn't hate her for doing this.

As they ran through the corridors, Jess' mind begun to race. "I love you Hilary. You have no _idea_ how much I love you." she whispered.

Becker glanced at her and frowned. "Jess..."

"Jess_ don't_!" She was quick as she darted down one of the other corridors, Becker running forward, too late to double back and follow her. The predators where following him, obviously not aware that she'd split from him.

Jess speed down the corridor, glancing over her shoulder and relaxing slightly when she noticed that none of the predators had followed her. That only mean't they were all following Becker. "He's definitely going to hate me. God even I hate me right now!" she said to herself.

She skidded to a stop suddenly, climbing into the grey room through the broken glass and retrieving the neckbrace. "I'll give him a couple of minutes..." jess thought aloud. "He'll continue to the roof... I hope."

**Sorry about editing... I got lazy :D Oh and my muse decided that they wanted to leave this story in a cliffhanger instead of a proper ending which has left me with my backup muse who, thankfully, wants to end this story but has a bit of a sadistic sense of humor. Someone _might_ be getting hurt :(**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm definitely going to have to listen to an EXTREMELY depressing song while writing the next chapter :'( **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_ **Here's chapter 38...**

**TRY to 'enjoy' it :(**

"I _really_ want to fly that helicopter..." Danny sighed as he glanced up towards the roof of the factory.

"I thought it was broken" Matt replied with a frown.

Danny grinned, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "It was. I had to stop Helen from leaving _somehow._"

"Guys...Do you think Abby'll be alright?" Connor asked quietly, his fingers flying over the keys of his laptop. He had managed to tap into the security feeds and had managed to pull up the ARCs security feeds as well.

Matt looked over his shoulder and sighed. He felt sorry for the guy. The love of his life most likely laid in a hospital bed, alone, fighting to stay alive. As annoying as he got sometimes, he didn't deserve waiting to know if she was okay. "Connor, mate. Take Danny's car back to the ARC. I'm pretty sure we have it covered from here."

Connor frowned, his fingers still flying. "Are you serious?"

Matt nodded. "I'm sure the others will be alright..."

_Guys?_ Jess' voice was a whisper through the comms. All three of them had to strain to hear her.

Matt laughed lightly in relief. "Oh thank god you're still okay!"

Connor stopped typing away on the computer and grinned. "You had us all worried there Jess!

Danny looked over his shoulder at him and frowned. "Temple shut up!" He growled. "Jess, we're at the cars. Is everything okay? Can you get out?"

"I did it!" Connor said happily. His face dropped suddenly when he spotted Becker and Jess standing by a computer in the middle of a pack of predators.

_We're stuck in the main room_ Jess replied. _It's filled with predators. They must have made it their nest while we were all on the other side of the factory. I'll give the comm to Becker and he can talk._

"Where did they all come from?" Connor exclaimed. "There's been no anomoly around here before..."

_Which way is out guys?_ Becker asked suddenly.

"Connor..." Matt whispered. He got to work searching for the quickest route from where they were but it was taking longer than he thought it would. A few quiet seconds passed before he found the right one.

"Head down corridor 5 then turn right at the-"

_Hold up guys, I think Jess said something _Becker whispered. _Jess?_

It was quiet for a moment until an earpiercing growl echoed through the comms. All three of them shivered.

"Becker mate, we'll get inside and help you." Matt suggested

"Are you guys alright? That growl was _loud_!" Connor added, the security feeds for the factory suddenly going blank.

Becker's voice was angry when he replied. _No Matt! And no Connor, we're _not_ alright! We're being attacked by bloody predators!"_

"You guys should really get out of there then..." Connor thought aloud.

_I know we need to get out Temple! Which way is it?_ Becker exclaimed breathlessly.

"From where you are... take the next left then head towards the elevators." He replied.

Danny glanced out of the window up at the building and laughed quietly to himself. "I have an idea! Tell them to head to the roof."

"Where are you going?" Matt asked as Danny jumped out of the car and into the pouring rain. "Danny get back here!"

"Time for my flying lessons to come in handy." He joked as he shut the door and sprinted across the gravel driveway towards the side of the building. He was sure he had seen a ladder when he scoped the place out earlier.

_Danny don't be an idiot! Get back in the car! _Matt growled over the comms.

"Get them to head to the roof!"

_Danny! Listen to someone else for once! You're being stupid! _Becker growled through the comms.

"Becker! Just head to the roof! Climb through the elevator shafts if you have to!"

Danny came to a stop beside the factory and grinned. He had to climb the pipes a little bit to reach the ladder but everything was fine.

Hopefully they could make it to the roof on time.

o.O~O.o

Danny climbed up to the roof and rushed over to the helicopter, jumping over the dead bodies of Helen and her brainless guards.

_Is Becker with you yet Danny? _Jess asked quietly.

He frowned. "Isn't he suppose to be with you?"

She sighed. _I'm planning on saving everyone. I need you to get him away from the factory as quickly as possible. That goes for you too, Matt and Connor. I need you _all_ to get far away._

_ You planning on blowing up the factory or something Jess?_ Matt asked.

_Yes_. She replied simply.

Danny frowned as he looked out towards the door. "Come on Becker... hurry up." the blades of the helicopter were already spinning dangerously fast, whiping the rain around angrily. "_Come on_..."

_Jess... _how_ exactly do you plan on blowing up the whole factory. Unless you're planning on using that neckbrace Helen put on you, which is a major suicide mission, I don't think there's any other way._

The comms were quiet for a moment. _Guys... Make sure you keep telling Becker that I love him_ Jess whispered.

"Jess don't be stupid. You can't use that brace! There's got to be some other way of blowing up the factory!"

_There isn't! It's too late anyway. I just have to step out of this room and BOOM. Problem solved._

Suddenly the door to the factory swung open and Becker was showered in the rain. He ran towards the helicopter, the side door already open for him. "She's in there! We have to get her out!"

_Danny! I can hear becker! You have to go now!_

"Becker get in the helicopter!"

He shook his head, tempted to run back inside. If it wasn't for the predators still stalking around inside, he would have gladly run back in. "I'm not leaving Jess in there!"

_We're in the clear_ Connor sighed. _Matt took one car, I'm in the other. Danny hurry up!_

"Becker _get in the helicopter!_" he growled loudly.

In his ear he could hear Jess muttering something about him being an emotional retard then a few bangs before she talked. _I don't care what you do to him Danny. Knock him out for all I care. Just get him in that bloody helicopter!_

Danny took off his gear and jumped out of the helicopter, trying his best to push Becker in. "Jess' orders! Get inside!"

"Danny how can you just- She's going to die and you're all just sitting around! I'm _not leaving!_"

Danny sighed. "Sorry mate, but I have to do this..." Becker frowned in confusion, but before he could reply, Danny's fist flew through the air and suddenly becker was plunged into darkness.

_Once I leave, it'll take ten seconds for it to trigger. I love you guys! You're like my family._

_ Jess there has to be another way... _Matt said sadly.

Danny quickly buckled Becker in, handcuffing his hand to the seat just in case he woke up, which he looked like he was going to do since he kept frowning and moving his head around.

He slid back into the pilots seat and flicked a few switches before the helicopter begun lifting into the air.

"Quinn!" Becker growled behind him. "You can't _do_ this!"

"We're in the clear Jess." Danny said sadly.

"No!" Becker screamed, yanking against the handcuffs. "Danny, you bastard! She's going to kill herself!"

_Danny. Tell Becker I love him. He's saved me so many times, now it's my turn to repay him. _

o.O~O.o

Jess glanced down the corridor, the thought of backing down buried at the back of her mind. She could do this. She just needed to run as far from the room as possible. People have survived explosions. She'll probably just end up with a broken arm or leg.

She could live with that.

Through the comms she could hear Becker frantically yelling at Danny to turn back, words she'd never heard from him were suddenly flying around.

She stepped out of the hole in the glass and paused, her hand still holding the brace inside the room. "Here is goes." she sighed.

Without looking back, Jess ran.


	39. Chapter 39

**It's a bit random but I just had to somehow fit in a bit of happiness at the end :D I hate my muse right now... but yey just one more chapter left :) **_DOn't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters. _**Here's chapter 39:**

**Please enjoy :) **

Jess was mentally counting down, the clicks loud in her ears.

She'd never really thought much of death, even though the other members of the team had gone through countless times when they themselves had gone through their 'life or death' moments. She thought he was going to die in Patrick flat but she survived, saving Becker in the process.

Disarming that bomb seemed like just a childish request now.

She was running for her life as the heat from the bomb licked at her heels.

_She was going to die._

o.O~O.o

Connor and Matt both skidded to a stop in their cars, glancing back as the factory exploded behind them. Jess' name echoed around it as the helicopter flew overhead.

_Jess? You still with us?_ The comms were silent. Nothing. Not even static.

Matt looked over to Connor in the other car, just in time to catch the poor guy wiping away small tears that had formed in his eyes. He himself fought to keep back the tears.

o.O~O.o

"JESS!" Becker screamed helplessly. He had managed to unbuckle himself just as the helicopter was lifting off but Danny was smart enough to think ahead. Becker yanked against the handcuffs a few more times before simply just staring down at the mess beneath them.

His heart begun pounding as a second and third explosion happened, sending the factory crumbling to the ground. _There's no way she could have survived that!_ He thought hopelessly.

"I'm sorry mate." Danny sighed. "She knew perfectly well what she was doing. Matt's probably calling in for backup. They'll scope the area for her. There's a possibility that she's still ali-"

"Don't. Just... _don't_." Becker sighed sadly, a single tear managing to surface. He wiped it away as quickly as it had appeared however.

_Danny, take Becker back to the ARC. Connor's driving back as well. I'm going to stay here and... keep an eye on things. _

"Okay" Danny agreed. "I'll make sure I get Lester to send backup when we get there. You might want to give Lester a heads up though."

o.O~O.o

20 minutes later.

He felt sorry for the poor girl. Sitting alone in Medical while the rest of the team rescued their beloved Field Co-ordinator. Lester had to admit though. Jess was like a daughter to him. He didn't know what he'd do if she got hurt. A small part of him did care for everyone in the team.

Even Connor, as annoying as he can be.

"You'd think you and Jess were related with the amount of talking you can do..." Abby laughed as she picked up another card.

Lester glared at her while noticing, out of the corner of his eye, the nurses busying themselves with work when they saw him in the room. He had made himself comfy, sitting on the end of the hospital bed with the makeshift card table between him and Abby.

"If you spent hours a day sitting in an office only meters away from the ADD, you'd be the same way." He replied, a small tinge of amusement clouding his voice.

"Of course... of course. So how do you think they're doing?"

Lester shrugged. "They've probably saved her and are on their way back right now, all smiling and happy and not in the mood to do paperwork which is what they'll all be doing when they _do_ get back."

Abby frowned. "Come on Lester... You can't honestly expect them to do paper work at this time of night-" Abby glanced at the clock mounted onto the wall and her frown disappeared slightly. "-Or should I say morning."

"Sir I'm sorry to interupt but it would be best to let Miss Maitland rest now. It's very late." one of the nurses said quietly. She almost sounded frightened of talking to him.

"Very well..." Lester sighed as his phone begun to ring in his pocket. "Excuse me." he gave Abby a very small smile as he left the room, the cellphone raised to his ear. "James Lester speaking."

_Lester?_ Matt's voice replied. _We have a bit of a situation down here..._

"Please don't tell me some is injured again." Lester said as he entered his office and checked that the files on his desk were in order.

_Um... Sir._

"Oh God." He paused suddenly, glancing out at a few lab technicians that were going to put away a couple of stray EMDs that had been left out in plain sight. "You gave Connor a gun, didn't you? He's shot someone hasn't he?" He asked, jumping to conclusions.

_Sir. We need backup at the building. There's been an explosion._

Lester sunk down into his chair and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything Mr Anderson."

_Well-_

"Don't you bloody come near me Quinn!" Becker's voice boomed throughout the ARC and he stalked past Lester's office. "You're all the same! _None_ of you tried talking her out of it and now look what's happened! She'd _dead!_ Gone!"

"I believe I should be asking what happened..." Lester said into the phone.

Matt sighed. _Jess was caught in the explosion. We're not sure but she may still be alive. That's why we need the backup down here now._

Lester frowned, staring out towards the ADD in a daze. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be dead. Bubbly, cheerful little Jess and her loud clicking heels. There's was just _no way_ she could be gone. "Miss Parker is... _d-dead_?"

_Possibly._

"Connor slow down!" Danny called suddenly. Lester could feel tears creep into his eyes just as he saw Connor sprint through the Main Ops room towards Medical, most likely going to see Abby.

"She can't be dead... She _can't_ be."

o.O~O.o

"Connor slow down!" Danny called and Connor sprinted through the Main Ops room. He was on a misson.

_Find Abby_.

And he was determined to do just that.

He sprinted down the corridors, ignoring the strange looks from the lab technicians he passed.

He skidded to a stop in front of the night nurse just as she was walking out of Abby's room, a surprised look on her face when she saw him. Puffy and red eyes, small tear stains on his cheeks, his hair was a mess and he was clearly out of breath.

"Sir I'm sorry but-"

"I'll only be a minute." Connor interupted, gently pushing past her and slipping into the room.

Abby frowned when she saw him. "Connor! What happened?"

"She's dead Abs... She's dead." he cried as he rushed to the bed.

Abby's frown deepened as she tried her best to hug him without causing herself too much pain. "Conn. Who's dead? What happened?"

"There were all of these future predators and Becker and Jess were still inside. Becker managed to get to the roof where Danny was with the helicopter but-" Connor paused, wiping away tears and taking a deep breath.

Abby's heart begun pounding as he looked sadly into her eyes. "No..." she whispered.

Connor nodded "Jess triggered the explosion and... She's gone Abby."

Just as Connor managed to dry up his tears, Abby burst out crying, her injuries just making everything worse. "How's Becker?"

Connor shook his head. "He's locked himself in the Armory. I've never seen him so... angry before. Sure I've made him angry tonnes of time but this- This was just a whole new level. He could probably punch a hole through a brick wall, that's how angry he is."

Abby glanced up at Connor, her eyes sparkling. "Marry me."

Connor frowned. "Abby, Jess is dead and you want to get _married_?"

"I've been thinking it over and... I don't want to lose you too. You and Jack are the only family I've got" she whispered.

Connor managed to smile, gently kissing Abby on the lips. "Of course I'll marry you." he laughed.

**I have a feeling my muse wants to make the last chapter long... I'll update in a few days if I manage to write it :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**I LOVE episode 5x04 :D Could not stop grinning throughout it! Anyway... YEY I'VE FINALLY FINSIHED A STORY! Very happy right now! Now I must see if I can come up with another story or some sort of sequal... **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_** Here's the FINAL chapter :D**

**Enjoy :D :D :D :D :D**

_Three hours later..._

_The room was familiar but it looked all wrong. The usually bright and cheerful white colour had been replaced with darker greys and blacks and a cold breeze could be felt swirling around the room making the hairs on Jess' arms stick up._

_ She glanced around the room, her heart pounding faster than it had ever done before. "Hello? Sarah? Professor? Anyone?"_

_ She wasn't liking this. It didn't feel right. Something was definitely wrong. _You're just dreaming Jess, you'll probably wake up soon _A part of her strongly doubted that though._

_ "Jess?"_

_ She spun around faster than she thought she would when she heard the familiar voice. Becker stood in the doorway frowning at her. He shook his head and slowly begun walking away from her, his eyes never leaving hers._

_ "No...You can't be. There's not way. This is a dream"_

_ "Becker!" Jess called out._

_ His frown deepened. "I can't hear you. I'm going to wake up soon. I just know I am!_"

_ "Becker please!" Jess begged, rushing over to him with tears burning behind her eyes. She honestly didn't know what was going on. She wanted to be back home, or at the ARC, or wherever Becker was. "I love you!"_

_ He shook his head, slipping her hands off of his chest and backing away further, still shaking his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream."_

_ "Becker I'm here! It's me!" the tears slowly begun to fall, sliding down Jess' cheeks. "I'm here..."_

Jess coughed, the ash-filled air burning her lungs. She couldn't move from her position, trapped beneath something scaly... and _breathing?_

She winced when she moved her head to the side, managing to open her eyes only a fraction. Her breath caught suddenly, catching her scream in the process. She could understand why she couldn't move.

A future predator was shielding her from layers of ceiling and various other bit of debris floating around the place.

Her eyes widened as the creature begun to raise itself up, pushing bits of crumbled wall away from them. Jess couldn't move. It's not that she didn't want to, it was just the fact that the sight of the creature sparked wild panic inside of her, nailing her to the spot.

_It's not going to hurt me... it would have already _she thought.

She tried to sit up then but sank back down with a quiet whimper as pain shot around her chest. That pain numbed the pain digging in the back of her head and the pain in her leg however.

The creature glanced over at her and Jess could've sworn it looked concerned. Like it _cared_.

Jess frowned. "it can be..." she said quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

The creature heard her as clear as day and nodded in reply. _He can understand me?_

"_P-perry?_ It... it's_ impossible._"

Jess watched him as he gave his best attempt at a shrug. Everything just seemed so unreal. She could feel herself getting lightheaded, even thought she was lying down.

Perry's head whipped around suddenly, hearing something out of Jess' earshot. He gently covered her head, covering her ears the best he could and let out a deafening growl, catching the attention of whoever was searching the building.

Jess could feel herself slipping from consciousness and she stared into Perry's eyes. He gently tapped his chest then tapped Jess' and she smiled. "Thank...you." she hummed as he begun making his way down the beaten up corridor. He let out a low hum in reply then disappeared around the corner.

Jess was barely conscious as voices were heard from somewhere close by in the factory. She turned her head towards it and sighed. _She was going to survive._

"Help." She called weakly. She doubted anyone else could hear her but it was worth a shot though. "Help!"

I was quiet for a moment, the only sound was her shallow breathing against the silence.

"Jess!" As she laid her ear against the cold concrete flooring, she could hear the footsteps of her saviours as they ran towards her just as darkness overtook her.

o.O~O.o

_45 min later..._

"_Connor? What are you doing?" Jess laughed as the camera swivelled around to look at her. She was perched on top of one of the benches in the kitchen with a warm coffee in her hands, her hair slightly messy from sleeping._

_ Connor shrugged behind the the camera. "I'm bored. Found this. Thought I'd play around with it. Where's Abby?"_

_ Jess glared at him. "She's asleep... Don't you _dare_ annoy her."_

_ "Aww, why not?"_

_ "Because if you do, I'll make you sleep outside." She threatened. She frowned. "Stop smiling, I'm serious!"_

_ A loud sigh echoed around the camera and Connor walked over to Jess, leaning against the benchtop opposite her. "I guess I can annoy _you_ until she wakes up."_

_ Jess rolled her eyes, trying her best to resist the urge to smile. She failed in the end as Connor pulled faces behind the camera. _

_ Jess poked her tongue out, feeling very childish as she did so._

_ "Now... what would Action Man think if he saw you pulling that face? Tut tut tut."_

_ Jess looked away from the camera quickly, keeping her blushing cheeks out of view while Connor laughed behind the camera._

_ "Tell me a little about yourself, like what you were like at school... or what you do at work when we're in the field, or what you've read in our files. I feel the need to _get to know_ my collegues a bit more." _

_ Jess stared at Connor with suspicion burning behind her eyes. "This isn't another trick that you're using to find out Becker's first name, is it?"_

_ "No! Of course not. How could you suggest such a thing!"_

_ Jess wasn't convinced._

_ "But on the subject of Becker's first name..."_

_ Jess stared at him._

_ He sighed. "Fine! It is. Come on! You and Lester are the only ones... _please_ tell me. _Pretty pretty _please_._" he begged._

_ "That's classified information Connor... I could get in_ trouble_ for leaking that sort of thing. Now you don't want something to happen to me, do you?"_

"Where did you find this camera?" Connor asked the lab technician angrily as he paused the video.

"I-in Medical. The nurses couldn't find you so I told them I'd take it to you..." he replied weakly.

"Get out."

The lab technician couldn't have left his lab fast enough, narrowly missing Abby as she slipped into the lab with a cup of coffee. "What was that about?" she asked calmly.

Connor held up the camera and then dropped it in the drawer beside him and continued with the work he was doing.

Abby sighed, reaching for the camera and flicking it on.

_"Oh no... we don't want little Jess getting in trouble. Becker might _never_ speak to you again!" Connor mock gasped behind the camera and Jess rolled her eyes. "Oh before I forget, Action Man and Matt are coming over soon."_

_ Jess' eyes suddenly grew almost twice their original size. "_Why_?"_

_ Connor laughed, the camera moving slightly in his hands. "That information is _classified_ Jess. I could get in _trouble_ for leaking that sort of thing."_

_ Jess glared at him. "Ha ha. Very funny. I'm going to go get changed."_

_ "Yes yes. Go pretty yourself up for the Captain."_

_ "Connor!" Jess laughed as she jumped off of the bench and made her way into her bedroom._

_ Connor turned the camera around to face himself and her grinned widely. "Abby. If you find this, I was never _really_ going to wake you up... plus I love you." _

He blew a few kisses towards the camera before the screen went blank. A smile appearing on Abby's face.

"i love you to-" She was interrupted however when Matt's voice came through the comm link just as he was pulling into the ARC.

"Matt what's going on?" She asked curiously, frowning and shrugging at Connor's silent gestures.

_She's alive Abby! Jess! She's still alive! We need medical _now_!_

Abby didn't hesitate. She grabbed the collar of Connors jacket and pulled him along with her as they headed towards the car park arriving just as Matt was carrying an unconscious Jess into the building.

o.O~O.o

It was late the next day when Jess finally begun to stir.

Her fingers flexed and came in contact with another hand. Subconsciously she tightened her grip on whoevers hand she was holding.

Very slowly her eyes fluttered open revealing a heavily sleeping Becker who was using her lap as a pillow while holding her hand. Connor and Abby were both sound asleep on the three-seater couch, nestled against each other. Danny had fallen asleep on the bed next to her own and Matt sat on a single sofa by the window with his head against his shoulder.

Everyone was there...except Lester.

Jess thought too soon however, as he quietly wandered into the room juggling six cups of coffee and a few magazines balanced carefully on his arm. He acutally smiled when he saw her awake.

She slowly returned the smile and glanced down at Becker.

Movement on the bed beside her caught her attention and when she looked over she saw that both Danny and Matt were wide awake, smirks on their faces at the sight of Becker.

Matt got to his feet, kissed Jess on the cheek and took his coffee from Lester and grinned. "You must have some sort of guardian angel 'cause there is _no way_ you could have survived that explosion." he whispered lightly. "But I'm glad you're okay. I better get going though. I'll drop in tomorrow." He kissed her cheek again and left the room with Lester who left the cups of coffee on the dressing table beside Jess' bed.

Jess looked over her shoulder and Danny was leaning on his side smirking at her. She rolled her eyes as he got up at moved over to the coffees. His face took on the questioning look suddenly. His smirk turned into a grin. "So did you guys lock lips at any point in this...adventure?" he whispered.

Jess' eyes narrowed and she slowly closed them, thinking that maybe he'd go away if he thought she'd fallen asleep. He laughed quietly. "I'll take that as a yes. Guys. Coffee's here." he said casually.

Becker's head shot up, glancing at Jess who still had her eyes closed then over at the other three. "What happened?"

Just as Danny was about to reply, the anomoly detector went off and Connor fell off the couch with a thud. He quickly jumped to his feet, trying to make cool of what just happened. "I'm alright..."

Grabbing their coffee's as they left, Danny hung back. "I'm guessing you'll be staying with her" he said when Becker didn't move so much as an inche from beside her. His hand was still firmly placed in hers.

He shook his head and glanced at Jess. "I'm not leaving her."

"It's your job... you should go." Jess said quietly, finally finding her voice. She slowly opened her eyes again and she saw Becker's relieved expression. "Its not like I'm going anywhere."

Becker hesitated for a moment before reaching up to his ear and taking out his earpiece before gently placing it in her ear. "It'll make me feel better knowing you're okay."

"We'll be by the cars." Danny said from the door. "Don't take too long Loverboy."

Becker glared at him until he left the room then quickly turned to Jess. "Don't you _ever_ risk your life to save me again."

"It wouldn't have been the first time. Remember Patrick's flat, with the bomb." she said weakly.

He bent down and gently kissed her lips. "Don't remind me..." he whispered.

_Jess stop holding Becker up. We need him! _Danny's voice echoed in her ear.

Jess laughed lightly "The others are waiting for you Becker. Go. And that's a direct order!"

Becker rolled his eyes, kissing her again. "I'll be back."

"You better be."

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

_5 years later..._

"Aunty Jess! Aunty Jess!" She came bouncing through the main door, skidding to a hault in front of Jess with a wide grin on her face. Her large blue eyes held happiness and excitement as her hair rested on her shoulders in gentle waves.

Jess laughed as she spun her chair around just as the little girl ran into her, crushing her with a hug. "What is it Kat? Did your dad put socks in the toaster again?"

She giggled as she shook her head. "I have two baby brothers!" she exclaimed gleefully. "They're so little and they cry a lot and they make weird noises but mummy says thats just 'cause they're happy and Daddy said we might be able to get a puppy but I don't want a puppy 'cause we have Sid and Nancy who are cute and Rex. But I don't like Sid 'cause he bit the head off one of my barbies and buried the rest of it in the backyard..." Jess couldn't help but grin. She was so much like her Dad. Talking more than she should.

Just then Connor appeared with a worried look on his face as he searched the room. "Hey Jess, have you seen-" he glanced up and sighed with relief when he saw his daughter sitting on Jess lap in front of the ADD. "There you are! Katherine, what have I said about running off like that!"

"But I had to tell Aunty Jess the good news! She didn't mind!"

"She could've been busy. You can't just barge in and interrupt her sweetie." he sighed.

"Sorry daddy." She replied, ducking her head as Connor made his way towards them.

"come on, it's late. Let's go an see how mummy is doing at home, yeah?"

Kahterine's head popped up exciteably as Connor held out his hand towards her and she jumped off Jess' lap. "Bye Aunty Jess!" She sang as Connor led her out of the room. Jess laughed as she heard Katherine's voice float back into the main ops room, asking her dad if they could get ice-cream on the way home.

A few minutes passed while Jess made sure no one else was going to walk in before she spun back around towards the ADD and begun to pull up security footage of an abandoned warehouse just out of town. He was still there, occupying himself by scaling the sides of the building. _Nothing's happened to him. He's still okay._ Jess sighed and closed down the footage of Perry quickly stealing another glance around the room.

Just as her watch clicked over to seven oclock, the night shift started to appear and she begun to pack up for the night.

As she made her way to the lockers she crossed paths with Matt who was smiling down at his cellphone, his car keys dangling from his fingers.

"What are you smiling at?" Jess asked curiously when he looked up and saw her walking towards him.

He laughed. "Emily is having a hard time working the toaster again. Gotta get home before she manages to break anything else or starts a fire. I'll see you tomorrow Jess."

"Seeya!" she called back as she turned into the locker room.

She was just searching through her locker for her car keys when strong warm arms wrapped around her waist. "I had a feeling you'd be in here..." his voice hummed against her neck.

Jess shivered as she spun around in Becker's arms, her own arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He bent down then and sealed a light kiss on her lips before pulling away and grinning at her.

Jess frowned, licking her lips that tasted somewhat like chocolate. Her frown vanished as she glared at Becker suspiciously. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" he asked innocently.

"The chocolate bar you owe me! You said if I managed to convince Lester to give you a tank you'd buy me a box full of chocolate bars... You got your tank, now where's my chocolate?" She asked firmly.

Becker grinned, bending down and kissing her lips again. Gently pushing her back against the lockers. He pulled back without warning, leaving Jess gasping but still glaring at him. He smiled innocently at her.

"I still want my box of chocolate bars Becker... Don't think kissing me will make me forget."

He looked at her seriously then. "I think I might have a box but I don't think a chocolate bar will fit inside it..."

Jess frowned in confusion while he reached around her and into his locker. He kissed her again before stepping back from her and lowering himself down onto one knee.

Jess suddenly went into shock as she stared down at Becker who held a small wooden puzzle box in front of her. He gently took her hands and placed it onto her palm. "Saw the box on a movie once. It has a hidden catch. You twist this around..." he gently twisted the thin silver band around clockwise until there was a very faint click that made Jess' heart begin to race at overtime. "...The you just press down on the top and..."

Becker opened up the small box and Jess' breath caught as her eyes set upon the small golden band that looked like a rose and stem with a small, delicate diamond placed in the center of the rose petals and another small diamoned at the end of the stem.

"Jessica Parker, I know I'm bossy and mean at times but would you _please_ do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Jess blinked, her lip twisting into a smile. She nodded as he mind finally begun to catch up with everything. Becker rose to his feet.

Jess fingers automatically began to reach for the ring but Becker stopped her, taking the box and the ring and gently sliding the rose onto her finger.

"It took you long enough!" Jess' smile stretched across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet leaving the ground as Becker twirled her around.

"I love you Jess." he whispered against her lips.

Jess laughed. "I love you more!"

Becker gazed into her light eyes and gave her a sweet genuine smile. "I love you most."

**Becker took a VERY long time to propose... five years (WAOW!)**


End file.
